The Last 2 Percent
by KKaiOlaf
Summary: Kim Jongin ingin membalas dendam kepada mantan kekasihnya yang brengsek, tapi itu malah membuat ia terikat dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun. Seperti ada sebuah benang tak kasat mata yang terus menghubungkan takdir keduanya. GS!Kai Hunkai
1. Prolog

**.**

 **.**

 **The Last 2 Persen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama, Ini juga pernah di remake oleh author Yunjae**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

Ponsel Jongin berdering. Sang pemilik yang sedang menyikat gigi buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Bisa bicara dengan Kim Jongin?"_

Ternyata, yang menelpon adalah seorang wanita dan dari nada suaranya, dia terdengar serius.

"Iya, saya sendiri."

 _"Annyeonghaseyo .. Saya dari agen perjalanan. Selamat, anda memenangkan undian yang kami selenggarakan beberapa waktu lalu"_

Jongin terdiam dan menganga tak percaya, "Saya menang?"

 _"Iya sekali lagi selamat. Anda memenangkan hadiah berupa voucher menginap satu malam di Hotel Arizona dan hadiah bisa langsung diambil di kantor kami"_

"Pasti! Saya pasti kesana. Terima kasih"

Karena terlalu senang, Jongin terdengar seakan setengah berteriak.

Voucher menginap! Jongin langsung teringat pada Kris dan berharap bisa pergi bersama pemuda itu.

 _"Hadiah bisa diambil paling lambat tanggal dua puluh dan jangan lupa membawa kartu identitas anda"_

"Baik, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan raut wajah yang senang. Hadiah yang dimenangkannya kali ini tidak hanya sekedar bagus. Ini luar biasa.

Tunggu! Voucher menginap di hotel? Sepertinya hadiah untuk pemenang pertama adalah jalan-jalan ke luar negeri.

Jongin langsung menyalakan laptop dan membuka situs agen perjalanan untuk memastikan.

Ternyata dia tidak berhasil memenangkan hadiah utama yaitu Jalan-jalan keluar negeri.

"Voucher menginap di Hotel Arizona.. Untuk juara kedua."

Sayang sekali, sampai saat ini Jongin belum pernah mendapat hadiah berwisata ke luar negeri. Dia sudah mencoba beberapa kali tapi belum juga berhasil.

Jongin selalu berpikir, "Kali ini pasti berhasil", tapi nyatanya kali ini dia juga masih belum beruntung. Omong omong, Hotel Arizona? Lokasi hotel itu dimana ya? Dan apa yang membuat hotel itu istimewa?

Jongin segera membuka kolom situs pencarian.

Wah, ternyata tarif hotel itu tiga ratus ribu won per-malam. Wow

Pasti hotel bintang lima.

Memang sih tidak ada apa-apanya di banding hadiah pertama, tapi voucher menginap di hotel tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan hadiah ketiga yaitu alat rias dan keempat, voucher isi ulang.

Jongin pun kembali ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan menyikat gigi, membasuh wajah, dan mencuci rambutnya.

Ia kemudian keluar dan mulai berdandan, bergegas untuk mengambil voucher yang dimenangkannya itu.

Meski harus berganti sarana transportasi beberapa kali, tapi Jongin tetap bersemangat karena terlampau senang.

.

Setelah mendapatkan voucher di genggamannya, Jongin segera memasukan selembar kertas penting itu dengan baik ke dalam tas.

Seketika ia bingung.

Sebelum mengikuti undian sebenarnya ia berjanji akan mengajak Krystal —teman baiknya untuk ikut.

Meski ini bukan hadiah utama, tapi Jongin harus menghubungi Krystal.

Sebenarnya sih, yang ada di kepalanya kini adalah Kris.

Akhirnya ia menelpon Krystal, sambil berharap sahabatnya itu tidak bisa pergi bersamanya.

"Ini aku."

 _"Ya"_

"Kau sibuk?"

 _"Tidak, ada apa?"_

Krystal terdengar baru bangun tidur. Sepertinya ia habis menulis hingga dini hari.

"Aku menelpon karena ingin menepati janjiku."

 _"Janji? Yang mana?"_

"Undian agen perjalanan itu..."

 _"Kau menang lagi?!"_

"Tentu saja." jawab Jongin dengan bangga.

 _"Keberuntungan selalu berpihak padamu ya? Kali ini apa yang kau menangkan?"_

"Voucher menginap di hotel Arizona!"

 _"Omo ! Kau serius?"_

"Tentu saja serius, kau akan menemaniku kan?"

 _"Kapan?"_

"Pokoknya sebelum tanggal dua puluh lima, karena setelah itu akan high-season ."

 _"Ah, sayang sekali"_ Krystal terdengar menyesal.

"Kenapa?"

 _"Aku harus ke Jeju tanggal dua puluh tiga."_

Entah mengapa, Jongin lega mendengar jawaban itu.

"Ke pulau Jeju? Untuk apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada menyesal, namun dalam hati ia senang sekali.

 _"Hmmm.. Itu.. Musim dingin ini aku terlibat pembuatan mini seri. Produksinya di pulau Jeju. Mereka menyewakan kondominium untuk kami gunakan selama proses penulisan skenario"_

Krystal menjawab dengan sangat hati-hati karena merasa tidak enak kepada Jongin. Mendengar alasan Krystal , raut wajah Jongin seketika berubah.

"Mini seri?"

" _Iya.."_

"Mini seri?!" Jongin setengah berteriak, "Wow! Selamat. Selamat untukmu."

Pasti Krystal senang sekali. Sepanjang tahun ini, Krystal sudah beberapa kali menulis naskah. Tentunya dia senang karena akhirnya ada yang akan dijadikan mini seri.

Jongin iri. Iri sekali. Memang Krystal tidak menjadi populer dalam sekejap. Tapi kalau mini serinya berhasil mendapat rating tinggi, nama Krystal bisa melambung dalam waktu singkat.

"Selamat ya.. Selamat.. haha" Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya.

 _"Maafkan aku"_

"Hei! Untuk apa minta maaf? Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bagaimanapun ini adalah berita bagus. Krystal, yang tidak pernah menyerah menulis naskah, akhirnya berhasil. Tapi di sisi lain, Jongin tidak bisa menahan kecewanya.

Mereka memulainya bersama-sama, apalagi banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa karya Jongin jauh lebih baik dari tulisan Krystal. Perasaan Jongin campur aduk antara Cemburu, iri, tertekan, kecewa.

Memang benar awalnya ia berharap Krystal tidak bisa pergi, tapi saat harapannya itu menjadi kenyataan, apalagi setelah mendengar alasan Krystal... rasanya pahit.

 _"Ninii~ Maafkan aku"_

Krystal tak hentinya meminta maaf.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa? Sudahlah. Aku benar benar tidak apa."

 _"Sekarang kau juga sedang menyiapkan naskah, kan? Kau pasti akan berhasil!"_

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Tentu, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau suruh aku pergi dengan orang lain. Jangan membahas ini lagi."

 _"Baiklah.."_

"Semoga semua berjalan lancar.."

Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraannya lalu memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tas. Raut wajahnya masih saja bersedih.

"Hh.. Aku iri. Mini seri ya?"

Jongin benar-benar iri. Ia bahkan kehilangan energinya.

Sesampainya di kamar ia segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ketika Krystal mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menggarap mini serinya, Jongin langsung menyelamatinya karena ia merasa tak perlu iri.

Tapi, tetap saja Jongin merasa semua usahanya, sebesar apapun itu.. sia-sia.

Jongin bisa saja menghubungi sutradara yang ia kenal untuk meminta bantuan, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Tidak etis.

Jongin sudah pernah meminta sang sutradara untuk membaca naskahnya, tapi tak ada respon. Jadi, kalau sekali lagi ia melakukan itu, ia pasti dianggap tak tahu diri.

"Ah.. Hilang sudah semua energiku.."

Jongun teringat tentang ayahnya yang berkata bahwa kesempatan tidak akan datang pada orang yang selalu terburu-buru, dan dia merasa dirinya seakan gagal.

Padahal selama ini Jongin melangkah cukup pelan, tapi kesempatan itu tak kunjung datang.

Tanpa terasa, satu jam Jongin hanya bergulingan di atas kasur tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kemudian ia pun mulai bisa berpikit positif.

Ia bersyukur karena saat akhirnya Krystal dipercayakan untuk menggarap sebuah mini seri, ia pun tidak sedang bersantai. Ia cukup beruntung karena saat ini ia bekerja membuat jalan cerita untuk buku cerita bergambar dan upahnya tidaklah kecil.

Belum lagi ia mampu hidup mandiri di Seoul, tidak pernah terlambat membayar pajak, dan setiap bulan selalu menabung dua juta won meski setiap bulannya dipotong lima puluh ribu won untuk angsuran unit yang saat ini ia tempati.

Ah, Jongin selalu begitu. Saat ia merasa gagal dan berusaha mencari potensinya, ia selalu menemukan banyak harapan. Ia pun kembali tersenyum.

Dia pun bangkit dan meraih ponselnya. Kembali mengingat nama Kris.

'Tidak ada gunanya merasa iri. Lebih baik aku memikirkan cara untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan baik dari Tuhan ini: menghabiskan malam bersama Kris'

Ia segera menghubungi nomor Kris dan menunggu.

'Hm.. Kenapa tidak diangkat?'

Tidak seperti biasanya, nada sambung yang di dengar Jongin aneh. Padahal yang berusaha dihubunginya adalah Kris.

'Kenapa ya?'

Jongin terus saja menghubungi tapi tak berhasil. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jaringan teleponnya.

Sudah empat kali Jongin berusaha tapi akhirnya ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk mengirim pesan saja. Tapi kemudian sambungan pun diangkat.

"Oh, halo? Kris?"

 _"Ya, ini aku"_

"Hampir saja aku menutup teleponnya. Sulit sekali menghubungimu. Kau dimana?"

 _"Aku sedang di Perancis"_

Perancis?! Pantas saja. Tapi di luar dugaan, jaringan dan kualitas suaranya cukup bagus. 'Asyik juga ya. Ternyata ponsel Korea pun bisa digunakan di Perancis.'

"Perancis? Dalam rangka apa?"

 _"Dinas kantor, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu"_

'Iya juga, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?' Jongin ingin sekali berkata 'Kita kan pacaran' tapi ia masih sungkan pada pemuda itu meski hubungan mereka tergolong sudah lama.

"Ah, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku baru saja memenangkan voucher menginap di Hotel Arizona."

Jongin sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata Hotel Arizona.

"Oh ya? Hotel itu kan mahal sekali. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya"]

Jongin bersyukur karena Kris juga menganggap Arizona bukan hotel sembarangan.

"Hehe.. Aku menang undian!"

 _"Lagi? Astaga.. Kau benar-benar ratu undian ya?"_

"Tapi..." Jongin mendadak merasa gugup, bagaimana cara menyampaikan hal itu dengan benar? Menyampaikan bahwa ia ingin bermalam bersama Kris.

Tak banyak wanita yang mengajak laki-laki duluan ke hotel.

Apalagi hubungan Jongin dan Kris termasuk tipe yang sangat lambat. Dimana jika ada pasangan yang sudah bisa berciuman di hari pertama, mereka justru hanya berciuman satu kali sebulan.

Kris memang pernah memberi sinyal bahwa ia ingin tidur bersama Jongin tapi waktu itu Jongin lambat menyadari. Dan efeknya, kini ia merasa semakin sulit mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Kris.

"Rasanya kalau aku pergi sendiri akan terlihat aneh."

Jongin mengucapkannya dengan bersusah payah.

 _"Oh? Memangnya tidak ada yang bisa menemanimu?"_

Jongin kembali lega mendengar pertanyaan Kris, ia merasa usahanya sudah separuh berhasil.

"Ta-tadinya aku mengajak Krystal, tapi dia ada urusan jadi aku bilang kalau aku... Akan pergi sendirian."

 _"itu akan sangat membosankan"_

"Benar, Itulah kenapa aku menghubungimu. Siapa tahu kau bisa menemaniku."

" _Aku?"_

Tentu saja Kris terkejut. Tidak ada pria yang tidak terkejut saat wanita mengajaknya untuk menginap bersama di hotel. Ajakan seperti ini tentu saja memiliki makna yang serius.

Jongin gelisah saat Kris tak lagi mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sepertinya permintaanku membuatmu repot ya?" Ia sangat takut Kris akan mengatainya 'Tidak tahu malu!' atau semacam itu.

 _"Tidak. Oke.. Aku akan menemanimu"_

Ah! Jongin sangat lega begitu mendengar jawaban Kris. Ia berdebar-debar saat ini.

 _"Tapi.. Kau memang benar-benar ingin pergi denganku kan?"_

"Tentu saja." jawab Jongin tulus. "Uhm.. Kapan kau pulang?"

"A _ku berangkat besok"_

"Besok? Jam berapa kira-kira kau sampai disini?"

 _"Mungkin sekitar jam lima sore"_

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."

 _"Tidak perlu, aku akan langsung ke tempatmu setelah sampai"_

"Jangan. Aku jemput saja ya?"

 _"Sudahlah, tidak usah. Kau kan tahu bandara sangat ramai. Biar aku saja yang ke tempatmu, aku tidak mau merepotkan"_

'Kris perhatian sekali...'

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, tolong hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai ya?"

 _"Pasti. Sampai bertemu besok"_

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam untukmu besok."

Jongin bersikap seperti seorang istri yang sedang menanti suaminya pulang dinas dari luar kota.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini... Omo, omo, omo...' Jongin merasakan wajahnya memanas ia tak sabar untuk melalui malam yang panas bersama Kris. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya gugup. Rasanya seperti sedang bermimpi.

Wu Yifan atau sering dipanggil Kris. Dia tampan, kaya dan berkarisma. Punya selera humor yang tinggi dan kalau tidak salah, pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah delapan bulan yang lalu.

Tidak ada kata "Ayo, kita pacaran", tapi Jongin cukup yakin kalau Kris menganggap hubungan mereka resmi pacaran.

Mereka menyimpan nomor kontak di ponsel dengan begitu manis, Kris menyimpan nomor Jongin sebagai 'Ninii-ku' dan begitu pun Jongin yang menggunakan 'Yifan-ku'

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi di bioskop saat Kris tiba-tiba menarik wajah Jongin dan menciumnya. Dan Jongin ingat, suatu malam, saat Kris mengantarnya pulang sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, mereka hampir saja berciuman lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba, Taehyung, teman sejak kecilnya itu muncul dari pintu apartemen yang tepat di sebelah pintu Jongin.

"Kau baru pulang?" Seperti biasa, Taehyung hanya menggunakkan kaos putih dan celana training kesayangannya.

"Iya." Jongin menatap tajam pada pria itu seolah berkata "Cepat masuk ke kamarmu!" tapi nyatanya, Taehyung tak peduli.

Sambil memainkan kuku, dengan sikap acuh Taehyung mempertahankan posisinya sampai akhirnya Kris menyerah, tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dan pulang.

Setelah Kris pergi, Jongin tampak kesal dan masuk ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Taehyung.

"Aku minta kimchi."

"Tidak ada." jawab Jongin tegas.

"Ada di kulkas kan? Aku minta sedikit saja."

"Ambil saja sendiri!"

"Kau pacaran dengannya?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mengeluarkan wadah kimchi dari dalam kulkas.

"Iya."

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Apanya?"

"Menurutku dia bukan pria baik-baik." Taehyung sibuk membuka wadah kimchi dan mencari wadah kosong yang lain.

"Yah! Kau ingin mati ya?!" terkejut mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Jongin pun berteriak.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu. Ia kesal, masalahnya Taehyung tak tahu apa-apa tentang Kris, jadi seharusnya ia tak bicara sembarangan.

"Firasat."

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan kimchi-nya, cepat keluar."

"Kau menyukainya?"

'Pertanyaan Taehyung tidak penting. Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Kalau tidak, buat apa aku mengencaninya?'

"Iya."

"Tadi kalian hampir berciuman, sepertinya."

"Dan gagal karena kau."

"Jangan-jangan tadi kau sempat akan membiarkan dia masuk ke sini?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Empat bulan, dan aku berkencan dengannya sudah satu bulan!"

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Rumah Beras."

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel yang segera disambar gadis itu.

Rumah Beras yang di maksud Taehyung adalah rumah keluarga Jongin di Chungnam. Karena ayah dan ibu Jongin adalah pengusaha beras.

"Sebaiknya kau cari pria lain saja."

"Kenapa sih memangnya?"

"Dia itu tidak tepat untukmu." Taehyung mencoba menegaskan maksudnya lagi. Tapi Jongin tak peduli dan berpikir akan tetap mengencani Kris. Memang Taehyung tahu apa soal Kris? Kenapa dia seenaknya ikut campur dan mengejek Kris?

Berkat Taehyung, Jongin baru bisa berciuman dengan Kris empat hari kemudian.

Sekarang, saat yang ditunggu Jongin untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan Kris tak akan lama lagi. Baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memanas.

Malam pertama, ia tahu ini bukan malam pertama seperti pada pasangan pengantin baru. Tapi tetap saja membayangkannya membuat Jongin gugup.

Ia menatap pantulannya sendiri di cermin.

"Aku... Akan melepas keperawananku."

.

.

.

Sudah lewat dari jam lima, tapi Jongin belum menemukan Kris. Ia sengaja datang ke bandara untuk memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya itu.

Pasti Kris berpikir ia sedang menunggu dengan tenang di apartemen. Dan membayangkan ekspresi terkejut Kris membuatnya makin tak sabar.

Ada sekelompok orang yang berkumpul dan mereka berisik sekali, beberapa diantaranya membawa kamera.

Wartawan.

Perhatian mereka teralih pada pasangan yang baru saja lewat, semua kamera terangkat.

'Apa mereka pasangan selebritis?'

Penasaran. Akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sambil menjulurkan lehernya ia berusaha mengambil foto orang-orang yang baru saja lewat itu.

Ia mendapatkan empat foto, namun setelah mengetahui kalau mereka bukanlah selebritis, Jongin hanya menghela nafas dan memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Kris yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

Wajah Jongin tentu saja berubah dan ia nyaris saja meneriaki Kris sebelum sadar ada seorang wanita di sebelah kekasihnya itu. Seorang wanita dengan baju berwarna merah.

Dada Jongin langsung terasa sesak.

'Siapa dia?'

Seingat Jongin, Kris bilang ia pergi ke Perancis untuk keperluan kantor. Lalu siapa perempuan itu? Teman kantor yang harus pergi dinas dengannya? Jongin bingung.

Apalagi melihat Kris dan perempuan itu terlihat begitu senang. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, seperti sepasang kekasih. Bukan teman kantor, kakak, ataupun adik perempuan.

'Tunggu! Kalau ternyata wanita itu adalah kekasihnya, berarti Kris sudah mempermainkanku? Dia menduakanku? Tidak..

Tidak mungkin!'

Jongin marah, tapi ia hanya bisa tertunduk karena tak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi Kris secara langsung.

'Brengsek!' jadi itulah alasan kenapa Kris tidak ingin Jongin menjemputnya. Ia merasa bodoh sekali karena menganggap Kris begitu perhatian padanya.

Jongin tak percaya kalau kemarin dirinya mengajak lelaki yang pergi ke Perancis bersama orang lain itu untuk bermalam bersamanya di hotel. Selama ini Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia dipermainkan Kris.

Jongin pun mengikuti Kris dan perempuan tadi. Hampir saja ia berada di samping Kris tapi kemudian ia berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak perlu bersembunyi, tapi tetap saja ia ingin bersembunyi.

'Bagaimana mungkin orang brengsek seperti itu ada di dunia ini?'

Ketika Jongin belum habis pikir tentang betapa menjijikannya sikap Kris, ponselnya berdering.

Kris..

Jongin memperlambat langkah hingga ia berada beberapa langkah di belakang Kris. Ia menerima telepon tanpa melepaskan perhatian dari Kris.

Oh, lihat.. Lelaki itu menghubungi seorang wanita tanpa mempedulikan wanita lain yang ada di sampingnya? Luar biasa.

Tapi... Jangan-jangan wanita itu bukan kekasihnya?

'Baiklah, aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu.'

Sambil terus memandangi Kris, Jongin mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Halo? Jongin?"_

"Iya, ini aku."

 _"Aku baru saja sampai. Aku akan langsung ke tempatmu dari sini"_

"Aduh, bagaimana ya? Aku sedang keluar."

 _"Memangnya kau dimana?_

"Aku tadi keluar karena harus menemui seseorang."

Jongin tak berbohong kan?

 _"Lalu kau akan pulang jam berapa?"_

"Sepertinya larut."

Ingin rasanya Jongin menghampiri lelaki itu dan menamparnya keras-keras.

 _"Baiklah. Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"_

"Mm.. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Jongin terdiam sebentar lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Ia masih terus menatap Kris. Berpikir apa mungkin ia salah duga, jangan-jangan perempuan itu bukan kekasihnya karena Kris sama sekali tak terlihat gugup saat menelpon orang lain di samping perempuan itu.

Jongin baru saja akan menyapa Kris dan meminta maaf atas kesalah pahamannya saat Kris dan perempuan itu berbincang, dan tebak apa? Kalimat mereka membuat Jongin kaget luar biasa.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya perempuan yang membuat Jongin muak itu.

"Adikku."

'Adik? Adik? Dasar bajingan!'

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ah, aku tidak membawa kunci dan dia sedang tidak dirumah. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?"

Jongin membeku. Statusnya berubah menjadi adik Kris?

"Kalau begitu kerumahku saja dulu." kata perempuan itu sambil mengamit lengan Kris erat.

Jongin geram melihatnya. Marah. Kesal. Bahkan kakinya gemetar.

"Baiklah, ayo.."

Kris meninggalkan bandara bersama perempuan itu.

'Bagaimana mungkin dia memperlakukanku seperti ini?'

Jongin masih tak percaya. Ia tak percaya kalau Kris menduakannya. Selama ini ia tak pernah punya firasat apa apa. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada pria macam itu. Di usianya yang ke-dua puluh delapan ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dipermainkan.

'Ternyata Taehyung benar.'

Jongin jadi ingat perkataannya pada Taehyung. Ia bilang bahwa Taehyung tak tahu apa-apa tentang Kris, padahal ternyata firasat Taehyung benar.

'Seharusnya aku tidak bersembunyi tadi. Seharusnya aku langsung menampar atau memukulnya.'

Jongin menyesal. Rasa malu ini tidak akan hilang selama tiga generasi dan akan terus menghantuinya.

Jongin yang merasa belum terlambat untuk terang-terangan menanyai Kris, mencoba mengejar pria itu.

Tapi Kris dan perempuan itu sudah tidak terlihat sekarang.

'Mereka sudah pergi.'

Jongin terlihat konyol karena merasa putus asa dan penuh kemarahan.

'Aku pasti sudah gila. Benar-benar gila karena mengajaknya bermalam di hotel bersamaku.'

Jongin berdiri di bawah lampu lalu lintas sambil terus memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam melintas di depannya.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, lelaki yang duduk di dalam mobil itu menatap Jongin yang berdiri di trotoar tepat di sisi kirinya.

Mereka hanya dibatasi oleh kaca mobil yang membuat Jongin tak menyadari bahwa lelaki di dalam mobil itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan intens .

Perempuan itu memakai sebuah hoodie berwarna toska dan skinny jins juga tas selempang kecil. Kepalanya ditutupi sebuah topi rajut berwarna krem tapi rambut lurus panjangnya yang sedikit berwarna terang dibiarkan tergerai di depan bahu.

Meski ia terlihat sedikit kacau, tapi bagi Sehun ia terlihat begitu cantik dan lucu.

Ia bahkan tersenyum sesaat saat melihat mata besar milik perempuan asing itu.

"Sajangnim.. Apa anda ingin langsung ke Walden Korea?"

Sehun menoleh, "Ya.. Tolong antar saya kesana"

Sekejap, ia melupakan kehadiran Jongin.

Meski tanpa mereka sadari, ada semacam benang merah yang sudah menakdirkan pertemuan mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Reviews? Reviews? Favorited? Follows?

Love you all

-KkaiOlaf-


	2. Bab 1

.

The Last 2 Percent

.

.

HunKai

.

KKaiOlaf

.

.

Warn!

GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama, Ini juga pernah di remake oleh author Yunjae. Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Bab 1

.

.

Jongin masih belum bisa melupakan perbuatan Kris padanya, tapi hari dimana ia harus pergi ke Hotel Arizona semakin dekat. Satu hari sesudah Jongin melihat Kris bersama perempuan lain itu, Kris mencoba menghubunginya tapi diabaikan oleh Jongin.

Bahkan, ia langsung mengubah kontak nama Kris menjadi 'Si brengsek Kris'.

Jongin selalu menggertakkan giginya setiap melihat nama itu muncul di layar ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menerima telepon itu dan memaki Kris dengan kata-kata kasar, tapi Taehyung bilang mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk orang seperti dia hanya akan membuang buang waktu dan energi.

Jadi sebaiknya ia menghindar. Ia juga sempat berpikir untuk mengganti nomor teleponnya, tapi tentu saja itu lebih merepotkan. Karena, artinya Jongin harus mengumumkan nomor barunya pada lebih dari puluhan orang hanya karena satu bajingan itu.

"Seharusnya aku meninjunya dan menamparnya aku sangat menyesal membiarkannya pergi begitu saja"

Taehyung pun menjadi 'tempat curhat' Jongin selama kurang lebih empat hari. Tentu Jongin tidak bercerita bahwa ia mengajak Kris bermalam di hotel bersamanya. Kalau Taehyung tahu, dia pasti akan langsung melaporkannya ke Rumah Beras. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Sebenarnya memang sayang karena kau tidak berhasil memukulnya, tapi good job kau berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu" puji Taehyung.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Karena kalau kau memukulnya, yang akan menanggung malu bukan hanya dia kau juga"

'Benar juga..'

"Lalu perasaanmu sekarang padanya sudah semakin jelas kan?" Taehyung bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, apa kau khawatir kalau aku masih menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu, terkadang aku tidak mengerti wanita. Aku sering bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka suka pria yang jelas jelas bajingan. Apalagi kadang rasa suka mereka terlihat sangat berlebihan"

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Menurutmu kau tidak berlebihan? Dasar bodoh..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak sampai sebodoh itu kan?"

"Iya.. Hei kau mau ramyeon?" Taehyung mengambil dua bungkus ramyeon dari lemari.

"Kau tidak punya nasi? Sejak empat hari yang lalu aku belum makan nasi sedikitpun. Kalau aku makan ramyeon lagi sepertinya pencernaanku akan terganggu"

"Ya sudah, kita makan nasi saja. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengurangi makan nasi hanya karena bajingan itu?"

Taehyung mengembalikan ramyeon yang diambilnya tadi ke tempat semula, lalu mengambil beras untuk dimasak.

"Aku memang tidak berselera.. dan untuk apa aku melakukan itu demi dia?"

"By the way, kau tidak pernah memberinya apa-apa kan? Uang mungkin.."

"Tidak pernah!" raut wajah Jongin berubah.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang pernah kau berikan padanya?" Taehyung melirik tajam, ia curiga Jongin sudah memberikan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. hanya.. mp3 player yang pernah aku menangkan"

"Dasar wanita bodoh.."

"Iya aku memang bodoh.. Apa menurutmu harus mp3 player itu kuminta kembali?"

"Untuk apa kau meminta kembali barang yang sudah dipakainya?" Taehyung berkata seolah Kris akan membuat mereka alergi atau semacamnya.

Well.. Jongin sekarang menyesal.

Tak lama setelah mereka bicara, Taehyung pun selesai menyiapkan makanan dan mereka makan bersama. Jongin terus saja memperhatikan Taehyung sambil menopang dagu dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Taehyung ah.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau juga baru patah hati?"

"Apa? Siapa yang patah hati?" tanya Taehyung kaget hampir tersedak makanan yang baru disuapnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang baru patah hati."

"Tidak!"

"Kau dihianati wanita?"

"Tidak"

"Putus cinta?"

"Tidak."

Hmm Jongin ingat.. di tahun pertama mereka kuliah, ada seorang senior satu jurusan yang benar-benar menyukai Taehyung. Meski senior tapi usia mereka sama. Dia terlihat sangat menyukai sampai sampai sering terlihat sedih. Sebenarnya Taehyung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama

Tapi setelah Taehyung menyelesaikan wajib militernya, hubungan mereka putus tanpa banyak yang tahu alasannya. Taehyung pun tak pernah memberi penjelasan. Ketika ditanya apakah perasaannya berubah selama menjalani wajib militer, jawabannya bukan karena itu. Dan Taehyung tetap pada pendiriannya.

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan tentang alasan mengapa hubungan mereka berakhir. Bahkan, ketika ditanya apakah penyebabnya adalah orang ketiga Taehyung akan diam saja.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu lama sendirian.. Bagaimana kalau ku jodohkan dengan Krystal? Dia itu wanita yang baik. Kau akan merasa beruntung kalau berhasil mendapatkannya!"

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Taehyung tertawa. Sudah lebih dari lima kali Jongin menyuruhnya berpacaran dengan Krystal.

Sikap Taehyung yang seperti ini sebenarnya bukan hal baru kadang ia tiba-tiba serius, sikap yang menurut Jongin tidak sesuai. Tapi bukan berarti setiap hari ia bersikap tidak peduli.

"Memangnya kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak"

"Serius?"

"Sudahlah, makan lagi.. Kau mau ku siapkan untuk makan malam juga?" Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mauuu.. ye Taetae terbaik"

Jongin keluar dari apartemen Taehyung dan ketika menuju kamarnya sendiri, ponselnya kembali berdering.

Sesuai dugaannya.

Kris

"Terus saja hubungi aku! Aku tidak akan mengangkatnya!" Sambil menggerutu, Jongin meneruskan langkahnya

Gadis itu mencoba menggali berbagai nama yang bisa ia ajak untuk menginap di Hotel Arizona. Dari sekian banyak teman perempuan, hanya Krystal dan Irene yang belum menikah.

Krystal sedang mengerjakan proyek mini seri nya di Jeju. Irene? Jongin sama sekali tak ingin mengajaknya. Tak akan pernah.

'Irene.. Si Perempuan jahat.'

Nama itu bisa menyulut kemarahan Jongin.

Bagi Jongin, Irene adalah perempuan yang jahat, entah kapan Jongin bisa melupakan kejadian itu.. ia akan mengingat terus penghianatan Irene padanya.

Kim Jongin ingin menjadi penulis naskah. Dia ingin menjalani hidup dengan menjadi penulis naskah dengan tekad yang bulat. Jongin bahkan memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan bergabung di Pusat Penyiaran Budaya.

Uang iuran yang harus dibayarkan memang tidak sedikit, tapi demi masa depannya ia menganggap uang yang ia keluarkan adalah suatu investasi.

Di tempat itulah Jongin bertemu dengan Krystal dan Irene.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya akrab satu sama lain karena selain memiliki pemikiran yang sama, hobi dan selera mereka pun hampir sama. Selain itu, mereka pun saling memberi kritik dan masukan atas naskah yang sedang mereka kerjakan, atau sekedar berbagi ide. Sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikirannya bahwa akan ada pengkhianatan.

Waktu itu ada lomba menulis skenario drama dengan hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan. Mereka bertiga menyiapkan plot masing-masing dan sudah beberapa kali mendiskusikan karya mereka. Hasilnya, hanya Irene seorang yang berhasil diantara mereka. Irene berhasil menang. Tanpa rasa curiga, Jongin dan Krystal memberi selamat pada Irene.

Masalah muncul saat skenario buatan Irene diwujudkan dalam bentuk film dan film itu terbilang sukses. Dan Jongin terkejut bukan main.

Jongin dan Krystal merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, mereka tidak menerima undangan untuk menyaksikan preview film itu. Bahkan Irene memberi alasan saat diajak nonton bersama. Jadilah Jongin dan Krystal hanya pergi berdua.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit menyaksikan awal film, Jongin dan Krystal terbelalak dan kadang saling tatap seolah mengerti maksud tatapan satu sama lain. Ternyata Irene menjadi pemenang atas naskah skenarionya yang dibuat berdasarkan naskah milik Jongin. Bahasa kasarnya, Irene telah mencuri idenya.

Wanita itu menusuk Jongin dari belakang. Pengkhianat.

Keduanya segera menghubungi Irene ketika film itu berakhir, tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengangkatnya dan sekitar tiga hari kemudian nomor ponsel Irene resmi tidak aktif lagi.

Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan kekecewaan mereka terhadap Irene. Apalagi Jongin..

Jongin tak sanggup menahan emosinya. Ia ingin menangkap Irene dengan tangannya sendiri, karena itu ia mendatangi perusahaan yang mempublikasi film karya Irene untuk meminta nomor perempuan itu. Sayangnya perusahaan menolak memberi tahu dengan alasan hal itu bersifat pribadi.

Jongin bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia Irene yang merasa dilindungi berbagai pihak.

Putus asa, akhirnya Jongin memberitahu bahwa ialah pemilik asli skenario itu dan Irene telah mencurinya. Tapi perusahaan itu justru mengatakan agar Jongin membuat naskah yang lebih baik lagi. Ketika Jongin tak menyerah, mereka bahkan meminta bukti-bukti otentik dan memperlakukan Jongin seperti seorang tersangka penipuan.

"Kalau anda tidak memiliki bukti, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Tolong jangan membuat keributan lagi karena bisa saja kami menindak lanjuti anda secara hukum" Mendengar jawaban itu Jongin yakin kalau sebaiknya ia menyerah.

Gadis itu tak bisa menghilangkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan mendalamnya pada Irene.

'Perempuan Pencuri' itu sebutan yang Taehyung buat untuk Irene. Laki-laki itu juga tahu betul karena hanya ada dua orang yang pernah membaca naskah milik Jongin.

Hanya ia dan Krystal.

Jongin pun bertemu kembali dengan Irene secara tidak sengaja.

Saat itu Krystal mentraktirnya karena karyanya di angkat ke layar televisi untuk pertama kalinya. Jongin tak tahu bahwa Irene juga ada di restoran Jepang itu sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu di toilet.

Irene awalnya berpura-pura tak mengenalnya dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menyapanya duluan.

"Haii.. Irene"

Irene terlihat pura-pura terkaget

"Oh! Jongin.. Ternyata kau!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum sinis saat itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia hanya berbasa-basi tanpa peduli kabar Irene yang sebenarnya.

Ingin sekali ia melabrak perempuan pencuri itu. Tapi akhirnya mereka hanya saling melempar kata-kata sindiran.

Sebelum perempuan itu benar-benar meninggalkannya, Jongin mengatakan hal itu juga.

"Oh ya, film mu kali ini tidak dibuat berdasarkan karya orang lain kan?" Jongin bisa melihat wajah Irene yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat mendengar itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ku katakan?"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Aku bisa saja menuntutmu!"

Haha Ia ketakutan rupanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak sadar kalau yang membuatmu menang waktu itu adalah hasil dari karyaku?" Jongin semakin gencar menekan Irene, namun tentu saja perempuan pencuri itu tidak menyerah.

"Jangan bicara macam macam.. Apa kau punya bukti hah?" Jongin mendesis geram mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membuktikannya, tapi seharusnya kau merasa bersalah! Kecuali Kalau kau memang tak tahu diri!" Jongin menubruk bahu Irene sebelum pergi.

"Awas saja kalau kau melakukannya lagi.. perempuan pencuri!"

Yah Jongin puas. Ia mampu menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi wajah Irene saat itu. Krystal bahkan memuji Jongin saat gadis itu menceritakan perbuatannya pada Irene.

.

'Akh! Kepalaku sakit sekali!'

Jongin berusaha mencari nama lain yang bisa ia ajak bermalam di hotel. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memberi voucher itu pada temannya yang sudah menikah.

Tapi untuk apa? Mereka bahkan bisa melewati malam yang 'panas' kapan pun dan dimana pun kan? Jadi rasanya tak perlu ke hotel segala.

'Atau kuberikan pada Appa Eomma saja ya?'

Ia pun setuju dengan ide itu.

Appa dan umma Jongin tinggal di Rumah Beras, di Chungnam. Mereka tidak terlalu mati matian bekerja karena akhir-akhir ini mereka sibuk berwisata.

Jongin pun tahu kalau orang tuanya banyak pergi berwisata. Hmm.. rasanya cocok juga kalau voucher ini dihadiahkan pada kedua orangtuanya.

Tanpa menunda-nunda, Jongin segera menghubungi Rumah Beras.

"Halo Appa?.. Ini aku"

 _"Iya Jongin. Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?"_

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

 _"Disini juga tidak ada masalah apa-apa"_

"Appa, aku baru saja memenangkan voucher menginap di hotel!"

 _"Voucher menginap?"_

Appa Jongin cukup tahu kalau anak bungsunya itu seorang 'Ratu undian'.

"Iya, aku ingin memberikannya pada appa dan umma sebagai hadiah bagaimana?"

 _"Dimana? Seoul?"_

"Iya.. Hotel ini yang terbagus di seluruh penjuru Korea appa.."

 _"Kau saja yang pergi"_

"Hmm, aku malas jika pergi sendirian.."

 _"Kalau begitu, ajak temanmu"_

"Sudahlah appa.. Aku ingin memberi ini pada appa dan umma sebagai bentuk rasa cintaku dan baktiku juga .."

 _"Saat ini juga kau sudah banyak berbakti pada kami.. Memangnya itu untuk tanggal berapa?"_

"Waktunya hanya sampai akhir pekan ini."

 _"Akhir pekan? Kalau begitu appa dan umma tidak bisa, kami mau pergi ke gunung Geumgang haha maaf sayang"_

'Gunung Geumgang? Astaga, bahkan mereka berwisata sampai ke Korea Utara?'

"Kalau begitu di hari kerja saja"

 _"Mana bisa appa meninggalkan toko di hari kerja? Sudahlah Kau saja yang pergi"_

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah karena merasa sudah tidak bisa memaksa ayahnya. Gadis itu menutup sambungan setelah berpamitan dan berkata bahwa ia akan mengatasinya.

Tadinya Jongin akan memanfaatkan voucher itu untuk bersenang-senang, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa voucher itu tidak ada gunanya.

Jongin pun mencoba menghubungi beberapa teman prianya.

"Halo? Taemin? Ini aku Jongin"

 _"Iya, ada apa Jongin ah?"_

"Apa akhir pekan ini kau ada acara?"

 _"Hmm.. Aku ada pelatihan, ada apa?"_

"Oh.. hmm tak jadi kalau begitu hehe. Ya sudah hati-hati kalau begitu."

.

"Halo? Taeyong-ah.. Kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

 _"Tentu saja teman baikku, memangnya kenapa?"_

"Akhir minggu ini kau ada acara?"

 _"Oh? Memangnya kau belum tahu kalau akhir pekan ini aku akan menikah?"_

'Argh! Sial!'

.

"Halo? Myungsoo?"

 _"Ya?"_

"Kau mau tidur denganku? Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar hotelnya."

 _"Ya! Kau sudah gila?!"_

"Iya, aku memang sudah gila."

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki kamar hotel sendirian dan meletakkan barang bawaannya.

Benar-benar sendirian tanpa teman.

Ia sendiri tidak menyangka sama sekali jika kamar yang akan ia tempati selama akhir pekan ternyata begini luas.

Penasaran, Jongin mencoba mengelilingi kamar itu dan mengamati apapun yang ada disana. Ada kasur empuk yang rasanya bisa ditempati delapan orang Televisi yang entah berapa inch, juga sebuah sofa empuk yang kini ia duduki.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ke balkon, membuka tirai transparan disana dan melihat sebuah jalan setapak yang begitu panjang di bawah sana.

Pandangannya lalu beralih pada kulkas besar yang terisi penuh camilan dan minuman. Beralih ke kamar mandi, ada bathtub besar disana dan Jongin tak sabar ingin mencobanya.

'Hotel ini luar biasa.. Semua yang kuinginkan ada disini..'

Tidak bisa di pungkiri, tempat ini terlihat sempurna. Hanya satu yang kurang, Jongin berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar itu.

Sendirian.

Ia berharap ada pria yang jatuh dari langit untuknya. Hah.. sngat mustahil.

Ia pun mencoba berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan disana, pasalnya ia hanya akan tinggal satu malam dan ia tak membawa banyak barang.

Perempuan bermarga Kim itu mengambil brosur hotel yang diselipi beberapa voucher fasilitas lain.

'Voucher Kolam renang dan Gym..'

Karena Jongin tidak begitu suka olahraga, jadi ia lebih tertarik pada voucher berenang. Tapi ia ingat tak membawa baju renang. Dan begitu, kedua voucher itu pun terasa sia sia.

Jongin kembali tak tahu harus melakukan apa sambil menunggu waktu makan malam yang nyatanya masih sekitar empat jam lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya.

'Ah mungkin sebaiknya aku menulis saja...'

Karena saat ini Krystal juga sedang merampungkan mini serinya jadi Jongin juga tidak ingin berdiam diri saja. Ia sebenarnya sedang mempersiapkan sebuah naskah.

Jongin selalu menganggap pekerjaannya ini adalah tantangan dan ia menikmatinya. Sudah empat tahun ia menyelami dunia menulis dan di usianya yang ke dua puluh enam ini, ia belum memikirkan pernikahan secara serius.

Ia justru ingin menjadikan profesi ini sebagai tujuan baru dalam hidupnya.

Untungnya appa menerima keputusan Jongin sambil berkata "Lakukanlah sesukamu kau selalu menuruti perintah appa dan ummamu sampai kau lulus kuliah. Sekarang.. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Jongin tentu sangat bahagia ketika kedua orang tuanya mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

'Kali ini harus berhasil, aku pasti bisa membuat karya yang menakjubkan!' Gadis itu memang punya semangat tinggi jika mengenai pekerjaannya.

Ia yakin kali ini ia akan berhasil.

Kalimat demi kalimat mengalir dengan mudah dari kepalanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Jongin saat ini, akhirnya ia bisa melanjutkan tulisannya yang selama kurang lebih sepuluh hari tidak ada kemajuan.

Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya semangat.

.

.

Dan tak terasa, lima jam sudah ia mengetik dengan non stop membuat bahunya pegal. Tapi ia merasa puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia kerjakan.

Seandainya saja ia bisa menulis dengan baik seperti ini ia pasti tak harus bermusuhan dengan deadline.

'Kalau saja uangku banyak, aku pasti akan sering-sering datang ke tempat sebagus ini hanya untuk menulis..' pikirnya sambil menelisik sekitar ruangannya.

Bagaimanapun, uang tetaplah berbicara. Ia tak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu. Hari mulai gelap dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya sambil merenggangkan otot tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Taehyung.

'Kira-kira Taehyung mau tidak ya datang kesini?'

Tidak ada salahnya meminta Taehyung menemaninya karena mereka memang sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Taehyung juga selalu ada di sisinya selama ia tinggal di Seoul. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang tidak pernah merasa direpotkan satu sama lain.

Jongin pun segera menyambar ponselnya, dan menghubungi nomor Taehyung.

 _"Halo Jongin? Ada apa?"_

"Kau sudah selesai kerja kan?"

Taehyung bekerja di sebuah pabrik mobil dan shift kerja nya selalu berganti setiap satu minggu.

 _"Sudah.. Ada apa?"_

"Datanglah kesini.. Aku di hotel kesepian"

 _"Tidak bisa, aku sedang menuju Busan"_

"Eh? Busan ? Untuk apa?"

 _"..Tidak ada"_

"Ahh.. Kau mau bertemu seseorang? berkencan? "

 _"Ini urusan kerja, Nini" Taehyung terlihat gemas dari nada bicaranya._

"Lalu, kapan kau kembali?"

 _"Besok malam"_

Besok malam? berarti ia sudah pulang.

"Oh, baiklah, Hati hati ya" Jongin pun memutus sambungan dengan kecewa.

Sambil melihat layar ponselnya, ia terus bertanya-tanya. Ada urusan apa Taehyung sampai harus pergi ke Busan?

Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika layar ponsel Jongin kembali menyala karena sebuah panggilan masuk.

Si brengsek Kris.

'Ya ampun.. Rupanya dia tidak menyerah'

Kali ini justru Jongin mengangkat panggilan itu. Karena ia tak boleh melarikan diri terus dan harus membalas si brengsek itu.

"Halo?"

 _"Jongin ah?!"_

Jongin menjawab dengan nada datar dan terkesan malas "Hmm" Lalu ia berjalan menuju balkonnya.

 _"Yah Kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu? Aku menelponmu beberapa kali!"_

"Oh ya? Aku memang sedang sangat sibuk."

 _"Kau dimana sekarang?!"_

"Dimana? Hmm.. Omong-omong, ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

 _"Bukankah waktu itu kau mengajakku ke sebuah tempat?"_

"Ke mana?"

 _"Hotel Arizona"_

"Oh yang itu.."

 _"..."_

"Hm.. Aku pergi sendiri akhirnya"

 _"Apa? Kau sudah kesana? Kau sedang disana? Apa aku harus menyusulmu?"_

'Jangan coba-coba datang ke sini!'

"Kau tidak perlu datang kemari! Jangan pernah datang kemari!"

 _"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?"_ Kris bertanya dengan nada kecewadan agak marah.

"Karena aku tidak sendirian"

Ada jeda di pembicaraan itu.

"Kau bersama Krystal?"

"Tidak" Lewat nada bicaranya ia seperti ingin mengatakan 'Memangnya aku sudah gila pergi ke sini dengan Krystal?'

 _"Kalau begitu, kau bersama siapa?"_

"Bersama seorang pria" Jongin menjawab dengan begitu sombong.

 _"Apa? Pria? Jangan bercanda?!"_ nada bicara Kris meninggi.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar balkon, membelakangi pemandangan malam. Hei ini menarik!

"Ya aku memang datang dengan pria lain."

 _"Siapa dia?!"_

"Ahh.. Perlukah ku.. Katakan... Mhmm.. Aish, aku kan sedang menelpon sayang... Mhmm..."

 _"Yah! Siapa dia? Jangan bercanda, kau membuatku marah!"_

'Cih. Marah? Untuk apa?'

"Aku tidak bercanda"

 _"Kau benar benar datang dengan seorang pria?!"_

"Ya, tidak mungkin kan aku mengisi kamar sebesar ini sendirian."

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!"_

Jongin menarik ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum sinis sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada bajingan macam ini di dunia.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti kalaupun aku jelaskan!"

 _"Seberapa hebat dia, huh?"_

"Seberapa hebat? Dia tampan, dan luar biasa.. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.. Bahkan jatuh cinta pada sentuhannya.."

 _"KIM JONGIN! Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!"_

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Jawab Jongin tanpa ragu.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan di lakukan seorang wanita dan pria dewasa di dalam satu kamar hotel yang sama? Kau kan pria kau pasti tahu jawabannya.. Oh iya, dia bahkan lebih hebat dari yang ku bayangkan."

 _"YAA! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?!"_

Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Dia bahkan langsung menyeretku menuju tempat tidur dan tidak melepaskanku sejak siang tadi."

Jongin meneruskan bicaranya, kali ini ia membuat suaranya sedikit sengau.

"Omo! Ahh.. mmhmm.. ahh"

Jongin mencium punggung tangannya sendiri dan mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu menggoda. Berakting seolah olah ia sedang menerima sebuah ciuman ganas dari seorang pria.

Dan bila ada yang mendengar desahan Jongin tentu mereka akan mengira ia memang sedang tidur dengan seseorang karena desahannya terdengar begitu nyata.

"Mnhhh.. Ah.. Mmm.." Jongin meneruskan aktingnya.

"Lagi? Tapi kan.. Anghh.." Ia begitu mendalami perannya sampai ia benar-benar membayangkan ada seorang pria yang akan menyeretnya ke tempat tidur. Kau memang gila Kim Jongin.

Kris memutus sambungan.

Jongin mendecih, menyayangi hal itu karena sebenarnya ia masih ingin memberi pertunjukan lain pada Kris.

Ia awalnya memandang kesal pada ponselnya.. namun begitu mengingat desahannya sendiri dan membayangkan ekspresi Kris, ia pun terkekeh geli.

Jongin baru saja akan masuk ke kamar lagi saat matanya bertemu tatap dengan seorang pria yang berada di balkon kamar sebelah. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Jongin terbelalak.

'Astaga!'

Jongin buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

'Ahhhh Memalukan sekali!' Ia menutup wajahnya sendiri karena ia malu bukan main. Masalahnya pria itu hanya terpaut beberapa meter darinya, dan ia terlihat menikmati pertunjukan Jongin. Sudah pasti suara desahannya terdengar kan?

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain disana sejak tadi. Dasar bodoh.

"Ah tidak apa-apa tidak apa apa.. Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa.. aku tidak mengenalnya dan tak akan bertemu dengannya" Jongin mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri yang sejujurnya ia malu bukan main.

Pada akhirnya ia butuh setengah jam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan sadar kalau jam makan malam sudah lewat.

Bagaimanapun ia harus makan. Jadi ia mengendap endap saat membuka pintu, ia memastikan kalau tak ada siapa siapa di pintu kamar sebelah, setelah yakin bahwa koridor itu sepi Jongin buru-buru masuk ke dalam lift yang ada di ujung lorong hotel itu.

Berhasil menekan tombol tutup pintu pada lift , tiba tiba Jongin teringat akan wajah pria tadi. Mata tajam, rahang yang runcing, kulit putih, hidung terukir sempurna, tinggi, dan bibir yang kelihatan menggoda.

Ia tersenyum sendiri "Tampan..." bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.


	3. Bab 2

**.**

 **.**

 **The Last 2 Percent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch! , typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama, Ini juga pernah di remake oleh author Yunjae. Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Bab 2

.

.

Sehun sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama kakak sepupu dan istri dari kakak sepupunya itu saat melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian kasual memasuki restoran hotel.

Senyum tersungging di bibirnya ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari wanita itu, Kim Jongin.

Meski sepertinya Jongin sama sekali tak sadar padahal mereka duduk tak jauh.

 _'Menurutmu apa yang akan di lakukan seorang wanita dan pria dewasa di dalam satu kamar hotel yang sama? Kau kan pria kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Oh iya, dia bahkan lebih hebat dari yang ku bayangkan'_

Kalimat yang menjadi bagian dari pertunjukan Jongin tadi terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Saat ia sedang menunggu kakak sepupunya yang belum juga sampai di hotel, Sehun pun keluar menuju balkon untuk sedikit melihat lihat.

Tapi ia justru mendengar suara suara aneh yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia sempat mencari asal dari suara itu dan menemukan seorang perempuan yang sedang menelpon di balkon sebelahnya. Perempuan itu terlihat seksi dan ia membicarakan hal yang menarik.

'Ya, tidak mungkin kan aku mengisi kamar sebesar ini sendirian' Mendengar seorang perempuan berkata seperti itu membuat Sehun hampir tertawa.

Gadis itu berkata seolah olah ia datang dengan seorang pria, tanpa sadar kalau tamu yang menginap di kamar sebelahnya sedang memperhatikan.

'Se berapa hebat? Dia tampan dan hebat. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.. Bahkan jatuh cinta pada sentuhannya..'

Saat perempuan itu bicara dengan suara sengaunya, ia terdengar seperti benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang laki-laki di tempat tidur.

Tapi saat Sehun melihat pakaian yang dikenakan perempuan itu, seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Karena itulah Sehun penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakannya dengan pria itu.

Dan tanpa di duga perempuan itu menciumi punggung tangannya sendiri sambil mendesah. Desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar begitu nyata.

Membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Ia semakin penasaran dan yakin bahwa perempuan ini memang hanya datang sendirian.

'Lagi? Tapi kan.. Anghh..'

Jujur suara desahan perempuan itu membuat darah Sehun berdesir halus di bawah kulitnya. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu dengan penuh minat.

Melihat bagaimana perempuan itu menatap telepon dan mengutuk lawan bicaranya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Ia semakin penasaran. Siapa perempuan itu? Siapa yang meneleponnya? Apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu? Orang macam apa yang membuat perempuan itu kesal?.

Dan ketika tatapan mereka beradu, Sehun bisa melihat jelas mata yang berkilau dan bulat. Saat terkejut perempuan itu terlihat semakin cantik. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat dan ia langsung masuk melewati pintu kaca kamarnya sendiri.

Ah Sehun menyesal membiarkan wanita itu pergi begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun ah" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Sehun yg sedang melamun. Ah, itu kakak iparnya Im Yoona. Istri dari kakak sepupunya sendiri Oh Siwon. Yoona duduk di hadapannya

"Malam yang indah kan Sehun?"

"Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih indah dari noona haha"

"Ya, itu benar sekali!" tiba-tiba saja Siwon juga muncul dan segera duduk di samping Yoona. Mereka terlihat serasi. Sehun memang mengagumi kakak iparnya, ia berharap mendapatkan wanita cerdas dan cantik seperti Im Yoona.

Yoona bahkan mampu merubah Siwon yang seperti singa menjadi seekor kucing jinak. Pernikahan mereka memang sudah berlangsung selama enam tahun, tapi dilihat dari manapun mereka masih seperti pengantin baru.

"Kenapa harus tinggal di hotel?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar nenek yang terus menyuruhku menikah" Jawab Sehun jujur

"Kau kan tahu nenek tidak akan menyerah begitu saja sebelum kau kembali ke Amerika, sempatkan lah main dan menginap satu malam saja." timpal Siwon

Sehun hanya mengangguk "Sepertinya aku akan tinggal di Korea lebih lama lagi." Ia memang belum memutuskan kapan ia akan kembali ke Amerika tapi ia rasa itu cukup lama.

"Itu Bagus, Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di Korea sampai proses pengumpulan skenario untuk lomba selesai? Kau juga boleh menjadi jurinya"

"Boleh juga.." Sehun mengangguk lagi tanpa ragu.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau meninggalkan kantor untuk sementara?"

"Ada Kibum disana, aku bisa mempercayainya"

"Bagus, kau bisa tinggal disini sampai ulang tahun Ha Eun"

Haeun adalah anak perempuan pertama mereka yang baru berumur satu tahun.

"Apa kau masih senang hidup sendiri?" tanya Yoona

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku masih belum bisa menemukan wanita seperti noona haha.."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan wanita seperti Yoona Sehun ah, dia itu satu satunya bagiku haha"

Yoona melirik suaminya yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri lalu ikut berbicara, "Sehun ah.. Aku sering heran kenapa kau tidak segera mengakhiri kesendirianmu. Kau itu keren, tampan, bahkan mungkin aku akan iri pada pasanganmu nanti." Siwon hanya berdehem mendengarnya.

Setelah itu mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius tentang bisnis saat ini.

Oh Siwon adalah salah satu pemimpin Walden Korea. Sebuah perusahaan perfilman yang sudah terkenal. Walden Korea hanya afiliasi dari Walden group yang kantor utamanya justru ada di Amerika, Walden Pictures dan Sehun lah yang menggerakan kantor pusat itu.

Jadi secara teknis, pangkat Sehun lebih tinggi dari Siwon. Dan untuk memperingati ulang tahun perusahaan, mereka mengadakan acara lomba menulis skenario yang pemenangnya akan diangkat ke film layar lebar, hitung hitung memgembangkan produksi Walden dan mengadakan kerja sama yang kuat antara Walden Pictures dan Walden Korea.

Waktu terus bergulir sambil menikmati makan malam mereka terus membincangkan banyak hal. Sehun bahkan tidak sadar jika perempuan tadi sudah pergi dari tempatnya. Ia melihat meja itu sudah terisi oleh tamu lain.

Hingga tiba saatnya Sehun mengantar Siwon dan Yoona ke mobil mereka untuk pulang dan ia sendiri kembali ke kamar. Saat sampai di depan pintu ia tak langsung masuk melainkan menatap pintu kamar yang ada di sebelahnya.

Bertanya-tanya apakah penghuninya ada didalam. Kalau ingin mengikuti kata hati, sebenarnya ia tak ingin masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia ingin bertemu wanita itu. Wanita yang membuatnya penasaran.

Sehun bahkan beberapa kali keluar masuk dari balkon kamarnya, tapi wanita itu tak kunjung muncul. Ia sibuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi. Sehun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal aneh ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah saat jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu lagi di balkon itu semakin kecil.

Sehun segera masuk ke kamar dipenuhi dengan rasa kecewa, ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dan meminumnya rakus.

'Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?'

.

.

Sementara Jongin yang ditunggu Sehun justru kembali sibuk mengetik, beberapa bungkus camilan dan kaleng minuman berserakan di sekitarnya.

Jongin benar benar dalam mood yang baik untuk menghasilkan sebuah naskah skenario hingga ponselnya berdering. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Ah, itu Krystal.

"Halo.."

 _"Jongin.. Kau jadi pergi ke hotel itu?"_

"Iya, aku sedang di salah satu kamarnya. Disini luar biasa dan menyenangkan."

 _"Pasti sangat mewah kan kamarnya?"_

"Iya.. Dan aku jadi bisa menulis lancar, rasanya seperti punya banyak energi."

 _"Bagus sekali, kau pasti senang. Memang kadang bagus juga mencari atmosfer lain untuk menulis"_

"Kau benar, pantas saja kau dikurung di kondominium di Jeju. Ngomong ngomong baru kali ini aku makan dendeng sapi rasanya enak sekali."

 _"Tentu saja enak, itu kan mahal"_

Jongin terdiam saat mendengar itu.

"Mahal? Sepertinya ini gratis."

 _"Sepertinya tidak mungkin"_

"Tapi mereka memberi kamar ini secara gratis padaku, apa aku juga harus membayar makanan dan minumannya?"

 _"Hmm yang ku tahu sih seperti itu"_

Jongin panik karena ia tahu Krystal bukan sok tahu kali ini, Krystal sudah sering bolak balik menginap di hotel.

"Jadi aku harus membayar ini semua?!" Jongin meninggalkan laptop dan begitu panik saat ini.

 _"Iya dan biasanya harga hotel lebih mahal, coba saja kau hubungi pusat informasinya"_

"Baiklah, ku tutup dulu kalau begitu." Jongin buru buru menutup sambungan Krystal dan menghubungi pusat informasi hotel.

Dan benar saja, Jongin shock saat tahu ia harus membayar untuk makanan dan minuman yang ada di kulkas. Ia bertanya tentang harga semua yang sudah dimakannya sambil mencatat baik-baik lalu berterima kasih saat sudah selesai.

"Aishh.. Konyol sekali, harganya bahkan tak sampai lima puluh ribu won jika dibeli di minimarket" Jongin frustasi saat melihat total yang harus ia keluarkan adalah seratus ribu won lebih.

Jongin benar-benar frustasi saat ia mendapatkan ide untuk membeli barang-barang yang sudah ia pakai di minimarket.

Ia pun bergegas mengambil tas dan segera keluar kamarnya. . .

.

.

Tak begitu lama sampai Jongin kembali ke hotel dengan belanjaan yang ia masukan ke tas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Ia berhasil menemukan merek yang sama untuk beberapa camilan dan juga minuman kaleng yang ia minum. Tapi tidak dengan dendeng sapinya.

Saat bertanya pada kasir minimarket mereka bilang tidak menjual merek itu karena terlalu mahal. Mungkin ia terpaksa harus membayar saja untuk dendeng sapi itu.

Ting!

Lift terbuka tepat di lantai dimana kamar Jongin berada. Ia sempat menoleh kanan kiri serta melihat situasi lorong. Merasa aman, ia segera melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

Jongin terlihat sangat terburu buru saat merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kunci kamar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat benda yang ia cari tak ada disana.

"Ya tuhan!"

Ia bahkan memeriksa seluruh isi tas dan juga saku celana. Tidak ada. Jongin tak percaya akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

'Aku letakkan dimana ya? Kenapa tidak ada? Ya tuhan dimana kunciku? '

Semua benda sudah ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya tapi tetap saja kunci yang ia cari tak ada disana. Jongin bahkan mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya, merangkai rangkai, potongan memori itupun mulai jelas.

Ia ingat kuncinya ia tinggalkan di dalam saat ia buru-buru pergi ke minimarket. Jadi sekarang ia terkunci di luar kamarnya sendiri? Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis sekarang.

"Astaga.. Sepertinya aku tidak cocok tinggal di hotel"

Jongin meratapi nasibnya sendiri yang begitu sial. Ia merasa begitu putus asa sampai tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari pintu kamar sebelahnya. Jongin mengangkat kepala dan di saat yang bersamaan, pria itu melihatnya.

Mereka bertatapan.

'Ya Tuhan!'

Pria itu... Pria yang tinggal di kamar sebelah. Pria yang menyaksikan kejadian memalukan itu tadi sore.

Jongin membeku. Jari jarinya gemetar menahan malu. Ia berusaha membereskan kembali isi tasnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah dalam dalam.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya pria itu, Jongin merutuk dalam hati, kenapa juga pria ini harus mengajaknya bicara? Bukankah lebih baik dia pura-pura tidak tahu soal keadaan Jongin?

'Kenapa dia ingin tahu sekali sih?'

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Jongin tanpa menatapnya. Tapi pria itu justru membantu mengambil barang-barang Jongin yang ada di atas lantai. Jongin jelas jelas menolak, tapi pria itu tetap bergerak membantunya.

"Maaf, apa kau mengalami masalah?"

"Ah... Bukan. Tapi... hmm anu.. Kunci kamarku ada didalam dan hmm aku terkunci dari dalam..."

Bagaimana mungkin kan Jongin bisa marah-marah pada orang yang sudah membantunya, ditambah lagi pria itu terlihat begitu tulus.

"Kau bisa pergi ke bawah. Mereka akan memberi kunci utamanya pada mu"

"Ah, iya" Jongin tersenyum canggung.

"Mau saya bantu bicara dengan mereka?"

"Mm... Tidak perlu. Aku pergi sendirian saja. Tapi.. Terima kasih.."

Sampai akhir, Jongin tak sanggup menatap pria tinggi itu. Ia hanya berterima kasih lalu berjalan cepat menuju lift. Tak sadar jika pria itu mengekor di belakangnya.

Jongin menekan tombol tutup pintu lift saat kemudian ia sadar bahwa pria itu juga ada di sana. Terlambat menyadari, membuat ia dan pria itu harus terjebak dalam sunyi yang cukup lama.

Jongin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertatap mata dengan pria itu. Salah satu cara yang dilakukannya adalah dengan memutar badannya ke kanan menghadap dinding lift, tapi sayangnya yang ada di kanannya adalah cermin besar.

Ia gagal karena akhirnya pandangan mereka kembali beradu dan pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya, sangat mempesona.

"Apa kau datang sendirian?" tanya pria itu.

'Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu pada wanita yang baru ditemui? Sekalian saja tanya aku kerja dimana.' gerutu Jongin dalam hati

"Iya."

"Bukannya kau bilang tidak mungkin datang ke hotel seperti ini sendirian."

Wajah Jongin memanas, rasanya seperti terserang demam mendadak. Ia malu luar biasa.

"O-oh.. Itu..."

Lift terbuka di saat yang tepat bagi Jongin, tanpa menoleh ia terus berjalan menuju meja informasi dan memberitahukan maksudnya.

Jongin pun mengikuti langkah staf hotel yang akan membantunya. Ia sedikit kaget saat pria itu masih ada di depan lift .

Apa pria asing itu menunggunya? Kalau tidak ada urusan, untuk apa dia repot repot ke lantai dasar? Jongin pura-pura tak melihatnya.

Ia sudah dua kali terjebak dalan situasi memalukan yang melibatkan pria itu. Karena itu, ia harap ini yang terakhir. Mereka bertiga pun menaiki lift yang sama, Jongin merasa malu dua kali lipat saat ini.

Pintu lift terbuka dan yang pertama keluar adalah si staf hotel, Jongin dan pria itu yang paling akhir. Setelah mengutak-atik beberapa lama, akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka, membuat Jongin merasa begitu lega.

"Silahkan masuk." Staf itupun memberi salam sebelum pergi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan menikmati sisa malam ini. Selamat malam."

'Menikmati sisa malam ini? Maksudnya malam yang bagaimana?'

Staf itu memberi salam pada Jongin kan? Ah, bukan.. Sepertinya ia memberi salam pada pria asing itu.

'Sepertinya dia menganggap kami pasangan. Memang aneh juga, dia tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri tapi malah ada di depan kamar orang lain dan hanya berdiri saja?'

Ketika Jongin menoleh, ia mendapati pria itu memberikan uang tip pada si staf hotel. Huh? Yang meminta bantuan kan dia, kenapa pria itu yang justru membayar?

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tip yang kau berikan tadi"

"Sepertinya dia beranggapan kalau kita ini pasangan, jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja"

Jongin sedikit tersinggung.

"Rupanya uang mu banyak. Sampai-sampai harus kau yang memberinya tip, padahal dia memberikan bantuannya padaku"

Setelah memberikan komentar sarkastiknya, Jongin masuk ke dalan kamarnya. Ia masih menganggap tindakan pria itu tidak perlu.

Pria itu Oh Sehun, hanya mampu menatap bingung pada pintu kamar yang ditutup. Ia pun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya dengan sebuah senyum geli terukir.

Di dalam kamarnya, dengan senyum sinis Jongin bergumam, "Jangan-jangan dia berusaha menyombongkan diri"

Jongin membuka tasnya dan baru akan mengeluarkan belanjaannya saat ponselnya berdering.

'Si brengsek Kris'

Laki-laki ini benar benar tidak mengenal kata menyerah rupanya.

'Aku sudah memberikanmu sebuah pertunjukan, kenapa kau masih berusaha menghubungiku?'

Dengan keyakinan yang mantap untuk mengakhiri semuanya, akhirnya Jongin mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo"

 _"Ini aku"_

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin ketus.

 _"Aku sudah sampai di tempatmu"_

Jongin terbelalak. "A-apa?! Untuk apa kau kesini?"

 _"Kenapa bertanya? Aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, siapa pria yang berani membuatmu mengkhianatiku! Kamarmu di 1105 kan? Tunggu aku disana!"_

Kris langsung menutup teleponnya.

Jongin sendiri panik bukan main. 'Astaga dia benar-benar sudah gila Akh! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?!'

Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Kris akan menyusulnya ke hotel. Pria itu terdengar benar-benar marah sekaligus mabuk. Jongin yakin, kalau menghadapi Kris yang mabuk pasti akan sangat sulit.

Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, Kris akan berteriak 'Buka pintunya!'

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika seperti itu?. Kalau sampai pintu berhasil didobraknya, tentu saja dia akan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memastikan apakah ada pria itu ada atau tidak.

Jika yakin tidak ada pria disini... Beberapa kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Bisa saja Kris meminta maaf dan berharap hubungan mereka bisa kembali.

Ah, tidak. Kecil kemungkinannya! Pasti akan ada masalah lain yang muncul karena Kris sedang mabuk.

'Akh! Ya tuhan.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'

Jongin ketakutan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Kris akan tiba dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada di dalam kamar. Ia harus bersembunyi.

Tapi saat pintu Jongin terbuka, ia tak tahu bahwa pintu lift di ujung sana sudah terbuka.

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin mendengar namanya diteriaki Kris. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kris sangat menyeramkan

'Sial!' tak ada cara lain selain kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika berusaha memutar kenop pintu, Jongin lemas. Lagi-lagi ia lupa membawa kuncinya keluar.

'Astaga..'

Andai saja ia bisa meminta seorang penyihir datang untuk membantunya. Dan entah apa yang menggerakannya, Jongin tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamar sebelahnya.

Kamar milik Oh Sehun.

Ia mengetuk dengan penuh putus asa. Langkah Kris yang sempoyongan semakin dekat saat pintu dibuka, dan menampakkan sosok tegap nan tampan itu.

Jongin tanpa banyak berpikir lagi segera menarik tangan Sehun dan meletakannya di pinggangnya sendiri. Sementara ia mengalungi lengannya di leher Sehun.

Dengan pose itu ia menghadap Kris yang sudah berada tak jauh darinya. 'Lihat ini, brengsek!'

Jongin dapat melihat kemarahan Kris, rahangnya mengeras seolah siap menyerang mereka berdua. Jongin terlalu fokus melihat ekspresi Kris dan yakin bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia merasakan dagunya ditarik dan sebuah benda lembut menyapa bibirnya.

Jongin kaget bukan main saat tahu ia dicium oleh Sehun. Pria yang baru saja Jongin temui tadi sore itu hanya menggerakkan bibirnya dengan tenang, menyapu lembut bibir manis Jongin.

"Mmh.."

Jongin tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sehun sendiri terus menikmati bibir Jongin dan Jongin akui ia hampir tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya karena merasa seluruh energinya terhisap habis.

Ciuman Sehun berefek besar terhadapnya. Sehun menahan pinggang Jongin agar perempuan itu tak terjatuh karena sadar Jongin begitu lemas saat ini.

Benar saja, saat Sehun melepas ciumannya, Jongin nyaris terjatuh karena tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri lagi. Sehun segera membawa tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Pria itu menatap tajam pada sosok Kris.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang?"

Jongin hampir lupa akan keberadaan Kris disana, nafasnya terengah. Kris terlihat sangat kacau saat ini. Marah, kecewa, sedih, kaget. Semua tercetak jelas di rautnya.

Jongin sendiri merasakan detak jantungnya menggila di dalam pelukan Sehun. Bukan, ini bukan lagi rasa ketakutan karena Kris datang.

Rasanya ada sesuatu.

Berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehat, Jongin melirik Kris, meski tubuhnya masih ditahan Sehun agar tetap menempel padanya. Bahkan pria itu mengusap rambutnya.

Jongin hanya terus bertanya dalan hati, apa akting ini berhasil? Apa ciuman itu perlu?

"Jongin! Apa apaan ini? Apa maksudmu?!"

Sehun yang memilih untuk menjawab itu. "Apa ada masalah? Dengar baik-baik, jika kau ingin berbicara pada kekasihku, bicaralah dengan baik."

"Apa? Kekasihmu? Asal kau tahu, Akulah kekasih Jongin" Kris secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya.

Jongin yang sedikit mulai lebih tenang berusaha berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri. "Kenapa? Saat kau punya wanita baru, apa aku tidak boleh memiliki pria lain juga?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat kalian! Di bandara. Kau bermesraan dengan wanita menjijikan itu!"

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Kris jelas-jelas gagal berpura-pura, Jongin tahu itu.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku masih memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang! Padahal aku ingin sekali menyeret kalian berdua sampai ke jalan raya hari itu!" Jongin meluapkan emosinya, ia kaget saat Sehun menggenggam erat jemarinya.

Bagi Jongin, ia merasa disemangati. Ia merasa genggaman Sehun berusaha membuatnya terlihat kuat sekaligus tenang menghadapi situasi ini.

"Jongin ah.. mungkin waktu itu kau pasti salah lihat. Aku sangat mencintaimu" entah bagaimana Kris terdengar mencoba untuk berkata lembut.

"Huh? Lucu sekali! Kalau begitu siapa yang kau telpon dan kau panggil 'adik'?"

"Jongin ah.. Dia hanya teman dinasku."

Jongin malas mendengarnya, ia tahu Kris sedang berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Cih.. Sebaiknya kau belajar bagaimana cara memberikan penjelasan lebih baik dari itu."

"Oke, akan ku jelaskan tapi kau harus ikut aku pulang sekarang juga!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak lihat kalau kami sedang sibuk? Kau hanya membuang waktu berharga kami!"

Tangan Kris terkepal erat, "Brengsek, siapa pria ini?" tanyanya sambil melempar tatapan tajam pada Sehun.

"Pria yang akan ku nikahi." Jongin menjawab sembarangan.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar, Wu Yifan? Dia pria yang akan ku nikahi.. Aku akan menikah dengannya."

Kris segera mengambil langkah mendekati Jongin dan hampir-hampir ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan untuk Jongin kalau saja Sehun tak maju untuk menjadi tameng sekaligus menahan tangan Kris. Sehun bahkan berhasil memberi sebuah tinju hingga pemuda Wu itu tersungkur.

"Sudah ku peringatkan untuk bicara baik-baik dengan kekasihku kan? Berani kau menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun, aku yang akan memastikan itu hari terakhirmu." ancam Sehun, tenang namun begitu tajam dan menyeramkan.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Jongin ku lagi atau kau akan menyesal." ucap Sehun sebagai final. Lagi, dingin dan terdengar begitu marah.

Beberapa pintu kamar lain terbuka karena keributan yang mereka buat. Tapi Sehun segera menarik tangan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Yuhuu update.. nah ini yg kemarin minta hunkai moment dan terimakasih yg sudah review dan baca ff ini.. aku senang jujur huhu:(

Jangan bosen ya untuk review

See you...


	4. Bab 3

.

.

 **The Last 2 Percent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch!, typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama, Ini juga pernah di remake oleh author Yunjae. Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Bab 3

.

.

Jongin terdiam di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup dan hanya menatap pria itu, Sehun. Beberapa saat sebelumnya, urusan pribadinya hampir menjadi urusan orang banyak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara bass milik Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka, ia memberikan sekaleng jus jeruk pada Jongin.

"Hm aku tidak apa, terimakasih" Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Jongin menerima kaleng minuman itu. Meneguk sedikit isinya.

"Dia Kekasihmu?"

"Ya, sampai empat hari yang lalu."

"Syukurlah"

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti pria baik-baik. Hanya saja firasat"

Jongin terkejut mendengarnya, Taehyung juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ternyata cara pandang pria dan wanita benar-benar berbeda.

"Namaku Oh Sehun"

"Kim Jongin"

"Ah ya.. Aku mendengar namamu disebut tadi"

Sehun mengajak Jongin duduk disofa nyaman yang ada di ruangan itu.

"hmm ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa tadi kau menciumku?" tanya Jongin frontal. Ia tidak yakin apakah pantas atau tidak berkata seperti itu, tapi ia ingin tahu.

"Karena kupikir itu akan cukup membantu"

Jongin takjub dengan jawaban sederhana itu. Ya, sebenarnya memang sangat membantu sih.

"Terima kasih, itu memang sangat membantu" entah apa itu tapi Jongin merasa sama sekali tak mampu menatap pria yang baru beberapa menit lalu menciumnya itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Kau sebaiknya tetap menunggu disini dulu, temanmu itu masih berada di luar"

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia yakin Kris memang masih didepan kamar ini, menunggunya mungkin. Sehun sendiri beranjak beberapa saat dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak menarik di tangannya, Jongin bertanya dalam hati apakah itu cokelat.

Sehun menyodorkan kotak itu dan benar saja. Isinya adalah makanan yang tak pernah bisa Jongin tolak, itu cokelat.

Coklat itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

"Kau terlihat gugup dan cemas, aku yakin cokelat bisa membantumu" Sehun tersenyum menawan. Jongin pun mengambil sebutir coklat berbentuk bulat dari kotak itu.

"Terima kasih"

Awalnya Jongin hanya butuh satu butir, tapi setelah cokelat pertama meleleh di dalam mulutnya, ia jadi tidak tahan untuk memakan butir kedua dan ketiga.

"Mm.. Sepertinya cokelat ini untuk orang lain, apa tidak apa apa jika ku makan?" Jongin melirik sesaat pada Sehun.

"Memang untuk seseorang, tapi tidak apa-apa. Makan saja" Jawab Sehun sambil memandangi Jongin. Lalu tatapannya teralih pada tas yang dibawa Jongin.

"Yang ada di dalam tasmu, makanan kecil?"

"Hah?"

"Tadi aku melihat tasmu cukup penuh"

Jongin mengambil satu butir cokelat lain dan berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ohh.. Itu.. Sejujurnya ini memalukan sekali. Aku pikir yang ada di dalam kulkas hotel ini gratis, jadi aku menghabiskan isi kulkas seenaknya. Tapi aku kaget saat tahu kalau aku harus membayar semua yang sudah ku makan dan minum. Oh, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku berpikir itu semua gratis. Jadi aku bisa menginap disini karena menang sebuah undian berhadiah voucher menginap. Karena itu aku pikir semua yang ada disini ikut gratis"

"Lalu?"

"Aku pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan dan minuman yang sudah kuhabiskan tadi. Nantinya akan ku kembalikan ke dalam kulkas. Aku berhasil menemukan yang sama kecuali dendeng sapinya" Sehun tertawa mendengar cerita polos Jongin.

"Maaf aku tahu kalau yang aku lakukan ini tidak pantas, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu menertawaiku sampai seperti itu" Jongin menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu." Akhirnya Sehun kembali meminta Jongin memakan cokelat-cokelat itu. Awalnya ia ingin menolak, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh cokelat-cokelat menggiurkan itu.

"Apa kau sendirian?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya"

Walau ada kursi kosong di hadapan Jongin tapi Sehun tetap pada posisi berdirinya, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan dari Jongin. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sehun, tapi karena posisi mereka berhadapan, Jongin jadi kebingungan.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak sedang memandanginya terus menerus seperti itu, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa semalu ini. Bahkan sekalipun ia berpura-pura batuk, Sehun masih tak bergeming menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu? Aku jadi tidak bisa makan cokelat ini dengan benar" Protes Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Karena kau sangat cantik nona"

Sehun mengatakannya tanpa ragu dan kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja. Dalam situasi seperti ini, respon apa yang sebaiknya Jongin berikan?.

Tanpa malu berkata, 'Ya, aku tahu aku cantik' atau hanya harus tersipu malu? Akhirnya Jongin justru memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya.

Harusnya menatap ke arah lain, tapi begitu dua pasang mata mereka bertemu tatap, ia merasa tersihir. Ia tak mampu melepas tatapan dari Sehun.

Bentuk tubuh pria itu begitu sempurna. Rambut yang dibawa ke atas dan dahi yang terekspos bebas membuatnya terlihat begitu kharismatik. Hidungnya terukir sempurna, mata tajam nan kelam dan bibir yang terlihat begitu lezat.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik seperti ini, Sehun terlihat dua ratus kali lebih tampan. Padahal Sehun memang tampan. Pria itu bahkan memiliki tinggi yang sempurna, sesuai dengan tipe ideal Jongin.

Tubuhnya terlihat begitu terbentuk di balik kaus putih yang ia gunakan. Jongin jadi sedikit penasaran, bagaimana pria itu jika tanpa pakaian atasnya?

"Apa kau keberatan untuk duduk? Leherku sedikit pegal hehe" Jongin akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya yang makin lama makin aneh itu.

Sambil meminta maaf, Sehun langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Jongin. Karena sekarang mereka berhadapan, Jongin justru lebih mudah menatap Sehun.

'Ya Tuhan.. Sebenarnya dia jatuh dari planet mana?' pikirnya.

"Kau hmm.. Kenapa tinggal di hotel? Memangnya tidak ada rumah di Seoul?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Ya, Lebih tepatnya aku bukan warga negara Korea jadi aku hanya menumpang"

"Apa? Kau bukan orang Korea? Lalu? Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku orang Korea, tapi saat ini aku warga negara Amerika" Jongin pun mengangguk paham lalu kembali menatap Sehun. Semakin diperhatikan, Jongin semakin tidak percaya kalau ada manusia setampan ini duduk dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau ingin pernikahan kita diadakan dimana?" Celetuk Sehun. Jongin tentu saja kaget mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pernikahan"

"Pernikahan apa?"

"Ya, tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah pria yang akan kau nikahikan? Kau bahkan mengucapkannya empat kali"

"A-apa? Itu kan aku hanya sembarangan saja"

Sehun menatap lagi pada Jongin, "Kupikir kau serius" ucapnya dengan nada kecewa. Jongin pun mendecih pelan "Rupanya kau pintar melucu ya?" sindirnya.

Jongin beranjak menuju pintu dan memastikan kalau tak ada lagi Kris di sana, untungnya pria itu tidak sadar kalau yang di tempatinya adalah kamar 1106.

"Aku akan kembali, lagipula aku harus meminta bantuan staf lagi untuk membukakan pintunya" Jongin hendak beranjak.

"Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman?"

"Bukan.. Sama sekali bukan... Bagaimanapun ini sudah malam dan ini bukan kamarku.."

'Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pria dan wanita berada di ruangan yang sama di tengah malam seperti ini.'

Jongin pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi, ia berjalan menuju pintu namun Sehun yang berjalan ringan mengikutinya tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Ia tentu saja menoleh bingung.

"Kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

"Maksudmu kau minta imbalan?"

"Tentu saja"

Jongin pun memasang wajah sesedih mungkin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membayarmu? Uangku bahkan sudah habis untuk membeli makanan ini" Ia mencoba yang terbaik sambil menatap Sehun.

"Ciuman"

Jongin tersentak mendengarnya. Ada racun manis yang tersirat di kalimat itu dan membuat Jongin tak sengaja menatap bibir menggoda milik pria yang hanya beberapa sentimeter di hadapannya.

"Satu kali saja cukup" Sehun mendekat pada Jongin, ucapannya terdengar seperti bisikan lirih yang menggoda.

Jongin terdiam bahkan saat wajah mereka sudah dekat dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Jongin merasa denyut nadinya tak terkendali namun ia tetap berusaha sadar, ditahannya bahu Sehun meski tubuh mereka sudah menempel.

"Maaf.. aku bukan wanita yang bisa kau cium seenaknya" Jongin menatap berani pada Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Jongin berbalik, hampir saja lepas dari kurungan Sehun dan membuka pintu namun tangan Sehun justru menahan pintu itu dan membawa tubuh Jongin kembali menghadapnya. Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia segera mencium bibir Jongin. Kali ini terasa lebih dalam.

Berciuman dengan Sehun membuat Jongin tahu kapan dan bagaimana persendiannya terasa nyeri dan lemas. Sulit mempertahankan berat tubuhnya jika Sehun mencium sedalam ini. Tas-nya pun jatuh begitu saja.

Menyadari Jongin kehilangan energi, Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang ramping wanita itu, sementara Jongin meremas lengan Sehun yang terasa begitu keras. Ia sempurna berada di pelukan Sehun, tubuh mereka terkadang saling bergesekan. Sehun tak hentinya memberi ciuman sampai Jongin membalasnya.

Kecup, lumat, terkadang gigit dan lidah pun ikut beraksi dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Jongin tak pernah tahu ada ciuman yang seperti ini. Ia memang sudah pernah berciuman dengan Kris, tapi rasanya berbeda. Ciuman pertama memang terasa mendebarkan tapi yang berikut-berikutnya tak ada sensasi apa-apa.

"Mmhm... Ah.."

"Akhh.."

Mendengar desahan Jongin, Sehun pun menggeram kecil seakan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Suara desahan pria, rasanya begitu menggelitik.

Kehangatan perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Jongin kemudian berpusat pada satu titik. Ia pun memberanikan diri mengalungkan lengan ke leher Sehun yang sedikit menunduk selama mencicipi bibirnya.

Tubuh mereka menempel sempurna, tak ada celah diantara mereka. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut pun berubah menjadi semakin memburu dan tak terkendali.

"Nghh.. mhm" Jongin memejamkan mata dengan dahi mengernyit saat Sehun melepas ciumannya dan beralih pada leher kanannya, memberi sebuah gigitan kecil yang cukup untuk membuatnya menggila. Pria itu bahkan menciumi seluruh bagian leher Jongin tanpa jeda, seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Hmmh.." Desahan kedua Sehun, dan itu membuat Jongin tersadar. Ia harus menghentikan ini semua. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di dada bidang Sehun, bermaksud untuk menahannya. Tapi begitu tangannya menyentuh dada pria itu, ia tak kuasa ia justru ingin merobek pakaian Sehun.

"Jongin-ah.." Suara seksi Sehun membisikan namanya dengan nada begitu mendamba. Lalu pria itu kembali menciumnya.

Hampir saja Sehun menelanjangi Jongin kalau saja wanita itu tak cepat menahan tangannya. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan itu segera melepas ciumannya, menyisakan Jongin yang terengah. Mereka bertatapan tanpa melepas pelukan. Pikiran Jongin kembali tenggelam entah kemana.

Pria itu memberanikan diri mencium telinga dan leher Jongin lagi. Membuat Jongin segera kembali sadar. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun, tapi ia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus menyerah di dalam pelukan pria itu meski satu menit saja.

Ia mencoba berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

Sudah empat belas tahun berlalu sejak dirinya mendapat menstruasi pertama. Sejak saat itu, entah sudah berapa kali ia ingin merasakan tidur dengan pria. Tentu saja ia pernah berpikir tentang itu, tapi sayangnya pria yang ingin ia jadikan partner bercintanya adalah Kris.

Untungnya kesalahan itu tak terjadi.

Jongin pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini, tapi karena rasanya samar beberapa kali ia sempat memikirkan cara untuk benar-benar merasakannya. Dan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya hal itu terasa begitu nyata. Gairahnya tersulut, bahkan rasanya ia ingin tidur dengan pria yang baru saja ia temui sore tadi ini.

Ia memang sudah memasuki usia dimana ia sanggup bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia teringat kata-kata orang tuanya untuk menjaga diri baik-baik.

"Aku harus pergi" Jongin berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun tapi pria itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"I won't stop this way" Sehun justru mencium bahu Jongin yang masih terbungkus kemeja sambil terus bergumam dengan bahasa inggris yang tidak Jongin tangkap maksudnya.

"Absolutely no.." lanjut Sehun.

"Kumohon.. aku harus pergi" Jongin masih mencoba menahan tubuh Sehun agar ia sendiri tak ikut tenggelam lagi. Dan wanita itu berhasil mendorong tubuh Sehun. Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin yang berhasil membuka pintu.

"Tunggu"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi" Jongin menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan diri.

"Terima kasih.." Lanjutnya dan tanpa menoleh lagi, Jongin buru-buru pergi ke arah lift. Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap kepergian Jongin.

Ia kembali merasakan peperangan batin. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mengejar Jongin. Tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin menahan diri, tentu saja itu pilihan yang paling tepat.

Frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya direktur muda itu melempar tubuhnya ke sofa empuk tak jauh dari pintu. Mengacak rambut karena otaknya terasa kacau hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin.

Astaga, harum tubuh wanita itu bahkan masih tersisa, dan Sehun masih bisa membayangkan saat dimana Jongin duduk disini, diatas sofa ini.

"Kim Jongin" Mulutnya tak henti memgucap nama itu.

 _'Kau tak akan bisa menemukan wanita seperti Yoona-'_ Hal yang dikatakan Siwon kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri, "Aku menemukannya, hyung. Wanita yang lebih menarik dari noona.." lirihnya sambil membayangkan Jongin.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi dan saat ia keluar yang pertama ia dapat adalah suara dering ponsel. Ia terkejut karena menemukan tas Jongin masih berada di dekat pintu, ternyata suara itu berasal dari ponsel yang ia yakin milik Jongin.

"Krys?" Sehun membaca nama yang tertulis di display, sama sekali tak berniat mengangkat panggilan itu karena menurutnya itu hal yang tidak sopan.

Sempat terpikir oleh Sehun untuk segera mengembalikan tas itu, tapi ia tak yakin mampu mengendalikan dirinya jika bertemu dengan Jongin untuk yang berikutnya lagi. Seperti yang Jongin katakan, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu.

Sehun pun meletakkan tas itu diatas meja makan ketika sebuah ide bagus melintas di kepalanya. Ia pun mengambil ponsel Jongin, mengetik nomornya sendiri dan membuat sebuah panggilan untuk ponselnya.

Dengan begini, ia mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jongin tanpa harus repot-repot bertemu. Walau ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, ia berbaring dan berusaha menenggelamkan diri di antara bantal dan selimut diatas tempat tidurnya.

Sudah beberapa kali ia berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi nyatanya ia terus berharap Jongin ada disini. Di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya.

.

Ini kedua kalinya Jongin meminta bantuan staf hotel untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Begitu terbuka, ia langsung masuk tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Sepertinya ia takkan bisa tidur. Jongin tersenyum.

'Sepertinya aku mulai gila'

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sehun, akal sehat Jongin pun kembali. Tapi tetap saja ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, mungkin berendam di bathtub bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih nyaman.

Tapi saat Jongin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam bathtub, kulitnya justru terasa begitu sensitif, sentuhan air justru mengingatkannya pada sentuhan-sentuhan panas Sehun beberapa jam lalu.

Ia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun tadi. Ia juga sadar betul kalau ia baru saja melewatkan sebuah kesempatan emas yang tidak akan didapatkannya lagi. Entah kapan ia bisa menatap pria tampan itu lagi.

Jongin menyesal ia kembali membayangkan Sehun, tinggi pria itu sekitar 183 sentimeter dan tak ada yang cacat dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sampai mati pun Jongin tidak akan bisa menemukan pria seperti itu. Ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berani berbuat sejauh itu di hari pertama bertemu.

'Seperti wanita tak berpendidikan saja'

Tapi keluar dari kamar Sehun pun tak membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik, ia justru merasa gelisah dan putus asa.

'Aku bahkan hanya menyentuh sedikit, tapi kenapa efeknya begini besar?'

Tatapan tajam mata Sehun, bibir yang dengan lihai memanja bibir dan bagian tubuhnya, dada dan lengan yang kokoh saat menahan tubuhnya, bahkan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajah serta tengkuknya.

'Aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila'

Sudah berkali-kali Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap Sehun muncul dalam pikirannya, lututnya terasa lemas dan perutnya sakit.

Rasanya ngilu menyerang ke seluruh tubuhnya. Waktu mandi tadi Jongin membersihkan seluruh tubuh kecuali giginya. Ia tak ingin sikat gigi.

Entah kebiasaan buruk apa yang sedang ia jalani saat ini, tapi ia sengaja melakukannya karena masih ingin merasakan sensasi ketika lidahnya dan lidah Jongin saling bertautan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Membayangkan pria itu membuat Jongin tak bisa memejamkan mata. Akhirnya ia bangkit menuju ke kamar mandi dan menyikat giginya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaannya, Jongin ingat kalau tasnya tertinggal di kamar Sehun.

Ia berniat mengambilnya sekarang, tak mengira jika ia akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Sehun lagi. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

'Kalau sudah disana, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Memberitahunya kalau tasku tertinggal atau langsung mengambilnya saja? Aishhh'

Jongin terkejut saat membuka pintu kamarnya, ia justru mendapati tasnya tergantung di handle pintu kamarnya sendiri. Begitu melihat benda itu ada disana, entah kenapa Jongin merasa kecewa.

Ia pun membawa masuk tas itu dan menyadari jika belanjaannya tadi malam sudah lenyap.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia memakan semuanya?"

Ia pun berpikir, ia harus segera kembali sekarang tak ada waktu untuk kembali berburu ke minimarket. Jadi ia harus membayar seluruh makanan dan minuman itu?

'Oh tidak'

Jongin pun menggerutu sebal, sempat terpikir di benaknya apa mungkin Sehun melakukan ini untuk balas dendam karena tadi malam ia hampir menghabiskan cokelat milik pria itu?

Ia selesai berkemas dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya saat berjalan menuju lift, ia sempat menatap pintu kamar Sehun.

Ah, ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu sekali lagi.

.

"Saya ingin check out.."

"Baik nona, Bagaimana pengalaman anda menginap di hotel kami?" tanya staf informasi itu dengan ramah.

"Menyenangkan.. Oh iya, saya menghabiskan beberapa makanan dan minuman di kulkas, boleh saya tahu berapa yang harus saya bayar?"

"Semuanya sudah lunas nona.."

"Lunas? Maksudnya?"

"Semuanya sudah dibayar oleh tamu di kamar 1106"

"1106?"

Sehun! Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti dia cukup tahu diri karena sudah melenyapkan belanjaanku.

"Ah, kalau begitu bisa tolong bantu saya menghubungi kamar nomor 1106?"

'Setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih dan lagi.. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya..'

"Maaf saat ini tamu yang ada di kamar 1106 sedang tidak ada di kamarnya"

"Oh begitu... Baiklah, terima kasih."

Jongin akhirnya keluar dari hotel itu dengan sedih. Meski ia tak meninggalkan apapun dan yakin kalau tak ada barang yang tertinggal, ia beberapa kali menoleh menatap hotel itu dengan raut sedih.

"Rupanya aku hanya bermimpi semalam." gumamnya tak puas.

.

.

"Dalam rangka apa kau pergi ke Busan?" tanya Jongin sambil menaruh lima bungkus camilan di dekat laptopnya.

"Bertemu teman" jawab Taehyung.

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Saat itu Taehyung sedang berusaha mengencangkan baut-baut longgar di pintu kamar Jongin. Selama ini pintu itu tidak pernah bisa tertutup rapat dan setelah menunda beberapa kali, akhirnya ia meminta Taehyung memperbaikinya.

Jongin terus saja bertanya sambil memperhatikan Taehyung. Tapi kelihatannya ia sama sekali tak ingin memberi jawaban yang jelas.

"Di kanan itu juga sepertinya longgar" Taehyung memeriksa sisi yang ditunjuk Jongin. "Oke akan ku periksa, tolong bantu pegang ini"

"Tunggu sebentar.. tiga puluh detik saja"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ikut undian! Pemenang pertamanya tiket piala dunia!" Jongin mencoba peruntungannya dengan menggosok nomor yang ada di bungkus camilan itu.

"Jadi kau membeli itu semua untuk ikut undian?" Jongin mengangguk polos.

"Sudah ku duga, tadinya aku berpikir untuk apa kau beli sebanyak itu"

"Tadi waktu aku ke supermarket, lima bungkus ini sudah direkatkan jadi satu. Lalu hmm.. Aku juga beli dua paket ramyeon, nanti kau bawa saja yang satu tapi berikan bungkusnya untukku"

"Apa yang bisa kau dapat dari ramyeon-ramyeon itu?"

"Kulkas dua pintu!"

"Astaga mau kau letakkan dimana lagi?"

"Kalau aku memenangkannya, akan kugunakan setelah menikah" Jongin mendekati Taehyung dan membantunya memegangi daun pintu.

"Kalau semuanya sudah kau persiapkan satu persatu seperti itu, sepertinya kau tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun untuk membeli perabotan"

"Iya Bagus kan? Lalu tiket piala dunia akan ku gunakkan untuk bulan madu!"

"Ada yang kurang.. Kurasa kau butuh undian berhadiah pria"

"Kalau itu aku pasti akan kalah.." Taehyung tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Taehyung-ah menurutmu aku menarik tidak?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak" Jawaban Taehyung pun terdengar spontan tanpa pemikiran terlebih dahulu, dan itu membuat Jongin kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menarik"

"Memangnya menentukan seseorang menarik atau tidak itu perlu pemikiran mendalam sampai berteman bertahun-tahun? Kau bisa langsung merasakannya kan? Anggap saja ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu"

"Aku tidak merasakannya waktu melihatmu"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali! Dasar alien jelek!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menilaimu 'menarik' jika kau mengejekku seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu.. menurutmu apa pria lain akan menganggap aku ini menarik?" Mendengar itu, Taehyung mencoba menutup pintu untuk melihat hasil kerjanya lalu beralih menatap Jongin.

"Tentu saja"

"Dari sisi mana?" Jongin lebih antusias ketika mendengar jawaban Taehyung kali ini.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau adalah wanita paling cantik di Chungnam kan?"

"Ya Itu kan kenyataan"

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Ehm, menurutmu pria lebih suka wanita lugu atau yang jujur?"

"Itu kan tergantung orangnya Ngomong-ngomong, kau bersenang-senang di Arizona?" Lagi Jongin mengangguk dengan raut begitu yakin.

"Memangnya tidak seram saat malam?"

"Menyeramkan bagaimana? Aku bahkan lancar menulis disana. Aku jadi ingin pergi ke tempat semacam itu lagi, tapi harganya pasti akan sangat mahal" Taehyung membereskan peralatannya lalu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Tae-ah.. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang... maksudku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta menurutmu?" Taehyung menatap aneh pada Jongin.

"Kau kan pernah pacaran dengan Kris, kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Aku berpacaran dengannya karena rasa suka saja. Jadi apa yang kau rasakan saat jatuh cinta?"

Taehyung terdiam sesaat, "Tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa."

"Maksudnya?"

"Napasmu tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Lalu mata dan telinga tertutup."

"Mata dan telinga tertutup?"

"Ya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lihat. Saat matamu tertutup pun, yang di pikiranmu hanya satu orang itu saja. Kau juga tidak akan mendengar suara lain, tidak peduli seberisik apa pun suara di sekitarmu kau hanya mendengar suaranya. Kurang lebih seperti penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan."

"Apa kau merasakan hal itu saat berpacaran dengan senior kita?"

"Ti..dak"

"Lalu, dengan siapa? Setelahnya kan kau tidak pernah punya kekasih lagi."

"Memangnya kau tahu aku punya kekasih atau tidak?"

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi dibelakangku ya?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Memangnya kau istriku?"

Jongin mendecih, "Siapa tahu kan..."

"Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Ada orang yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Jongin menghela nafas sesaat seolah membuang beban berat dari dalam dadanya.

"Iya waktu aku melihatnya, jantungku berdebar selalu merasa tidak tenang. Aku selalu bertanya dia sedang apa.. Semacam itu.." Raut Jongin berubah serius, begitupun Taehyung yang menatap seksama pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, yakin sekali. Siapa orang itu?"

"Park Bogum.." Taehyung yang semula serius akhirnya kembali menatap aneh pada Jongin.

"Sepertinya harus ada yang menyadarkanmu" Taehyung terlihat seperti akan memukul Jongin dengan kepalan tangannya. Tapi kemudian ia bangun dan beranjak menuju pintu kemudian memakai kembali sandalnya. Jongin mengikuti di belakang.

"Kalau aku jadi lebih sering spontan dalam melakukan sesuatu dan aku hanya ingin menikah dengan pria itu.. apakah itu juga bisa disebut cinta?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ninii.."

Taehyung memasang ekspresi termanisnya sambil menepuk pundak Jongin, "Buang rasa cintamu itu, tidak mungkin itu akan terwujud"

"Memangnya kenapa?" protes Jongin.

"Kau pikir Bogum yang artis itu sudah gila dan mau menikahimu?" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah! Sana pergi!" Jongin pun membuka pintu lalu mengusir Taehyung. Sambil menggerutu ia pun kembali ke depan laptop nya dan mulai menulis lagi.

.

.

Siwon memperhatikan Sehun selama rapat berlangsung, entah apa yang terjadi pada adik sepupunya itu hingga ia tersenyum terus. Ia pun menghampiri Sehun begitu rapat selesai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu kan?" Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon tentu saja Sehun tertawa.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh" Sehun berdiri dari kursinya.

Memang menyenangkan, selama rapat yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah Jongin. Wajah Jongin, Suara Jongin dan bagaimana rasa bibir manis Jongin tersisa hingga detik ini.

Tapi ia masih tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan siapa-siapa, karena belum ada perkembangan apa-apa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Tidak hyung" Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum karena merasa tebakannya benar. Mereka baru akan meninggalkan ruang rapat saat ketua Tim Produksi masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Penulis naskah film samak sudah tiba sajangnim"

"Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau masih ada rapat lagi. Kalau begitu kita bicarakan di ruangan saya saja, kau juga ikut Sehun-ah" jawab Siwon.

Ketua Tim Produksi bersama penulis skenario samak , film kolosal Korea yang rencananya akan digarap Walden Pictures sebagai film hollywood tahun ini. Penulis skenario itu ternyata seorang perempuan.

"Sajangnim, perkenalkan ini Bae Irene" ucap ketua Tim Produksi.

"Senang bertemu anda, nona Bae"

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim.. Saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda" Siwon menyodorkan tangan yang lantas disambut oleh Irene. Siwon tersenyum melihat kesantunan Irene.

"Oh iya perkenalkan Direktur Walden Pictures, Oh Sehun" Siwon memperkenalkan Sehun pada Irene yang kemudian membungkuk hormat pada sang direktur muda.

Siwon pun meminta mereka duduk agar lebih santai berbicara, dan beberapa saat kemudian sekretaris Siwon datang membawa minuman.

"Saya dengar ada beberapa bagian yang diubah, apakah ada kesulitan?" tanya Siwon.

"Kami tidak menemui masalah yang sejauh ini penulis Bae dan tim produksi bisa bekerja sama dengan sangat baik"

Selama Ketua Tim Produksi memberikan jawaban, Irene hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya Penulis Bae pernah terpilih sebagai pemenang di sebuah lomba menulis yang diselenggarakan oleh Hageo Production. Semua karyanya selalu sukses"

Sepintas, Siwon menjelaskan profil Irene tapi dari penjelasan singkat itu bisa terlihat bahwa kerja kerasnya terbilang cukup bagus.

"Sampai saat ini saya baru menghasilkan tiga karya" kata Irene menambahkan dengan nada rendah hati.

"Baru? Jangan terlalu merendah.. Penulis Bae.." Sehun menganggukkan kepala, sependapat dengan Siwon.

"Sudah jelas peran produser itu penting, akting para pemeran juga penting, tapi itu semua tidak akan berarti tanpa skenario yang baik" Siwon menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan serius.

"Kami yakin karya anda kali inipun akan kembali sukses. Kami percaya kemampuan Penulis Bae akan membuat film kami ini sukses"

Irene tersenyum, "Cara sajangnim mengatakannya membuat saya sedikit terbebani" kata Irene dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" jawab Irene dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Bagaimana Ketua Tim?"

"Tidak masalah"

"Lalu Penulis Bae? Bisa bergabung dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja"

Siwon melirik Sehun, "Sehun, kau juga harus ikut"

"Maaf, saya sudah terlanjur membuat janji" Sehun tersenyum pada hyungnya.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?" Siwon menautkan alisnya.

"Dengan seorang yang sangat penting" Well.. Sebenarnya janji itu baru akan dirancangnya. Malam ini Sehun sengaja meluangkan waktunya.

"Sayang sekali"

Mendengar komentar Siwon, Sehun pun tertawa.

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau ingin aku berpura-pura tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Belum waktunya aku menceritakannya, hyung"

"Baiklah"

Irene memperhatikan percakapan Sehun dan Siwon dengan seksama. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, para penggerak Walden bersaudara semuanya tampan. Dan kini ia mengakuinya, melihat mereka memang benar-benar tampan dan sesuai penyelidikannya juga, Ia tahu kalau hanya Sehun yang belum menikah diantara lainnya.

Menurut Irene, Sehun lah yang paling tampan. Oh Sehun, Direktur Walden Pictures. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan kesempurnaan seorang Sehun. Ia tampan, berkharisma, tegas, dan seksi.

Irene tentu saja berhasrat ingin membuat lelaki itu menjadi suaminya. Hanya Sehun satu-satunya yang belum menikah, apalagi setelah Irene melihat kenyataan bahwa kedua kakak sepupunya menikah dengan gadis dari kalangan biasa. Ia jadi semakin bertekad untuk mendapatkan Sehun.

'Tunggu.. orang penting?' Irene ingin tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya.

'Jangan-jangan perempuan.'

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Irene merasa cemburu. Meski benar yang ditemui Sehun adalah wanita, ia tetap tak akan menyerah.

"Penulis Bae anda tentu tahu bahwa kami menyelenggarakan lomba menulis skenario" tanya Siwon.

"Ya, saya tahu itu sajangnim.." Irene sedikit melirik Sehun.

"Begini.. Saya tahu anda sibuk, tapi bagaimana kalau anda menjadi bagian dari juri?"

"Oh.. Apa menurut sajangnim, saya pantas?" Irene merendah.

"Saya rasa anda mampu menjalankannya dengan baik"

"Kalau memang diizinkan, saya ingin ikut ambil bagian" Irene berusaha menahan luapan kebahagiaaannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan obrolan ini sambil makan malam?" Siwon memanggil sekretarisnya melalui interphone, "Kami akan makan malam bersama, tolong pesankan tempat"

Begitu mereka berdiri, Sehun segera berpamitan. "Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri terlebih dahulu"

"Ya hati-hati, Kau masih di Arizona kan? Sempatkanlah main kerumah" Siwon menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Arasseo hyung"

'Arizona?' Irene sekarang tahu bahwa Sehun tinggal di hotel Arizona.

"Kalau begitu kami juga pamit.." ucap Ketua Tim Produksi dan Irene.

"Baik nanti ku hubungi lagi jika sudah waktu makan malam"

Irene pun membungkukan badan kemudian menyusul Sehun.

"Direktur Oh, apa anda sudah membaca naskah samak?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sehun.

"Sudah, Penulis Bae" Dibandingkan tadi, atmosfernya terasa berbeda. Sehun sempat menatap cara berpakaian Irene sekilas.

Ia mengenakan rok sifon berwarna putih gading dengan ornamen renda dan mengombinasikanya dengan blus, rambutnya berwarna terang, lurus seperti boneka, benar-benar impian para pria.

Irene yang sadar sedang di perhatikan pun tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia harus memiliki lelaki ini, ia harus memiliki Sehun.

"Jika menurut anda ada yang harus saya revisi, saya akan lakukan"

"Tidak, saya rasa sudah cukup menarik" Sehun semakin banyak ditanya, namun ia hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

Sangat terlihat bahwa perjuangan mendapatkan Sehun akan lebih sulit dari bayangannya, karena jelas Sehun tak tertarik pada perempuan itu.

Mereka pun berpisah saat sekretaris Sehun datang memberitahu beberapa urusan. Irene hanya mampu menatap kepergian Sehun sambil tersenyum licik.

'Dia tinggal di Arizona'

.

.

Jongin sedang berada di bank untuk mencetak buku tabungannya. Dia ingin memastikan uang royalti sudah masuk ke dalam rekeningnya.

Ponsel Jongin berdering.

"Haloo?" Awalnya Jongin mengira itu adalah nomor gelap tapi karena deringnya tak juga berhenti jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

 _"Kim Jongin sshi?"_

"Iya maaf.. Ini siapa?" dahi Jongin mengernyit samar.

 _"Ini aku.. Sehun"_

"Sehun? Sehun sia... Oh! Oh Sehun?!"

"Iya"

Itu nama pria yang ditemuinya di hotel Arizona kan? Jongin benar-benar terkejut. Ia pikir tak akan ada kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Bahkan ia sedikit mulai lupa akan keberadaan Sehun. Namun saat ini pria itu menghubunginya.

"Iya, ada apa Sehun sshi?"

Jantung Jongin berdebar-debar ia berteriak senang didalam hati, Sehun benar-benar menghubunginya!

 _"Sudah cukup lama ya sejak hari itu"_

"Uhm iya.. Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomorku?"

 _"Waktu tasmu tertinggal, aku menyimpan nomormu"_

"K-kau menyimpannya? Untuk apa?"

 _"Karena ingin. Maaf aku tidak sopan"_

"Ah, tidak... Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan"

'Aku justru bersyukur'

"Mm... Ada apa tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"

 _"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama"_

"Makan malam? Maksudmu.. Kau mengajakku bertemu?" Nada suara Jongin meninggi, semua orang langsung memperhatikannya. Jongin lupa kalau saat ini ia ada di tempat umum.

 _"Iya, Aku ingin bertemu denganmu"_

Jongin nyaris saja berteriak senang mendengar kalimat itu. Sehun bilang ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Aw

 _"Tapi kalau kau sedang sibuk—"_

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak sedang sibuk" Sehun tak ada di hadapannya, tapi ia bicara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

 _"Jadi kau menerima undangan makan malamku?"_

"Sepertinya iya" Jongin senang setengah mati. Tapi ia menahannya, ia harus menjaga tingkah lakunya.

 _"Kalau begitu tolong beritahu alamatmu. Aku akan mengirimkan mobil kesana"_

"Mobil? Mobil untuk apa?"

 _"Mobil untuk menjemputmu, Jongin sshi"_

'Mobil?'

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, aku-"

 _"Sudahlah, tolong beritahu saja alamatmu"_

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa naik subway"

 _"Aku akan mengirimkan mobil"_

Karena Sehun terus memaksa, Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberitahu alamatnya. Dia sudah menolak dua kali, tapi dikali ketiga Jongin tahu Sehun yang akan menang.

 _"Kita bertemu nanti"_

"Baiklah"

Setelah Sehun menutup sambungan, Jongin buru-buru pulang dan mulai bersiap-siap. Sebenarnya dia masih punya banyak waktu, lebih dari dua jam sampai mobil yang dikirim Sehun menjemputnya.

Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat dan tidak sabar, Jongin sedang tak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu senang.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Oh ya, aku ingetin lagi ini ff remake dan aku hanya buat dalam ver Hunkai. Jadi jngan salah paham ya.. terus kan dari awal udh dikasih tau haha.

Jeng jeng jeng...

Aw Sehun mah suka gitu ya, baru kenal juga udh minta cium wkwk. Nini juga nolak tapi nyesel wkwk. Cieeee nini diajakin Sehun kencan...

Lanjut? lanjut jangan?

Jangan bosen review ya.. buat aku semangat haha gadeng canda

See You...


	5. Bab 4

.

.

 **The Last 2 Percent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch!, typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama, Ini juga pernah di remake oleh author Yunjae. Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Bab 4

.

.

'Kenapa aku merasa sangat bersemangat?'

Jongin sibuk memilih sederetan baju di lemarinya yang kira-kira cocok ia pakai untuk makan malam bersama Sehun nanti.

Walaupun sudah sedikit melupakan, sebenarnya Jongin tetap menunggu saat ia bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Rasanya tak sabar ingin melihat wajah Sehun.

Belakangan ini saat menonton Televisi, Jongin justru teringat akan desahan menggoda milik Sehun. Setiap ia pergi ke supermarket, ia akan teringat pada Sehun jika melihat deretan kotak cokelat.

Rindu.

Ya, Jongin merindukan Sehun. Ia sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia merindukan orang yang baru saja ia temui satu kali. Tapi ia sadar betul kalau yang ia rasakan ini adalah rindu.

Jongin menatap cermin, mengoleskan sedikit lipbalm tanpa bisa menghentikan debaran menggila di dadanya.

'Ok stop! Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri nanti, Kim Jongin' sugestinya dalam hati.

Jongin memang tipe yang sangat jujur dalam berekspresi, karena itu ia merasa susah sekali mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik untuk beberapa situasi, tapi Jongin terlahir seperti ini ia tidak bisa berpura-pura di hadapan orang lain.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir kalau Sehun memandangnya sebagai wanita gampangan karena tanpa ragu menerima undangan makan malam itu.

Tapi Jongin sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam rasa senangnya sendiri.

 _'Hmhh..'_

Jongin yang sedang mengganti baju tiba-tiba teringat akan suara desahan saat Sehun menciumnya.

 _'Jongin-ah..'_

Juga suara seksi dari bibir menggoda Sehun ketika pria itu menempelkan bibir di tengkuknya.

"Ya tuhan" Jongin memejamkan mata lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba panas. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa harus teringat hal semacam itu di saat seperti ini.

'Tidak, tidak boleh. Hanya makan malam! Tidak lebih!' Karena Jongin yakin jika nanti mereka berciuman lagi, ia tak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri lagi.

Jongin berjanji, ia hanya akan makan malam dan langsung pulang. Tapi memikirkan hal itu, ia jadi merasa konyol. Memangnya Sehun akan mengajak lagi? Mereka kan memang hanya akan makan malam.

Gadis itupun menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

.

Singkatnya, Jongin dijemput oleh seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebuah Mercedes Benz S-Class hitam mengkilap menuju hotel Arizona.

Si sopir tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di hotel Arizona.

Inilah pertama kalinya Jongin bertemu sopir yang tak banyak bicara, jadi ia pun ikut tutup mulut.

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin sekali bertanya Sehun bekerja dimana, karena tentu saja sebuah Mercedes Benz mewah lengkap dengan seorang sopir pasti bukan milik orang sembarangan.

Tapi Jongin tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang ingin tahu segalanya.

'Sehun pernah bilang kalau ia tinggal di Amerika, tapi ia juga punya mobil dan sopir.. Tinggal di Amerika artinya ia bisa kembali setiap saat'

Jongin tak tahu kapan Sehun akan kembali ke Amerika, tapi memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin sedih.

Sehun memang tinggal di sana kan? Jadi dia bisa kembali kapan pun. Dan jika nanti Sehun kembali ke Amerika...

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka pun sampai di depan hotel Arizona. Pintu mobil dibukakan oleh si sopir tanpa suara, Jongin benar-benar merasa seperti tuan putri malam ini.

"Silahkan, Direktur sudah menunggu di restoran itu" ajak si sopir.

'Direktur?'

Jongin sedikit kaget saat mendengar panggilan si sopir itu.

Berjalan diiringi sang sopir, Jongin baru saja membatin bahwa steak di restoran ini pasti sangat enak sampai ia melihat sosok Sehun di pintu masuk.

Pria itu menggunakkan stelan jas formal licin berwarna hitam. Mereka bertemu di jarak yang sangat dekat.

Dan setelah meminta sang sopir meninggalkan mobil untuknya, Sehun mengajak Jongin ke sebuah sudut dimana kursi dan meja tertata rapi.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, "Bagaimana perjalananmu ke sini? Cukup nyaman?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Bagaimana mungkin tidak nyaman? Aku duduk di dalam sebuah Benz mahal" Mendengar jawaban itu, Sehun tertawa kecil.

Gadis itu memperhatikan sekitar, banyak orang yang terlihat datang dengan pakaian kasual, sementara Jongin datang dengan sebuah dress berwarna hitam.

"Apa aku salah kostum?"

"Sama sekali tidak, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun dengan dress itu. Lagipula kostum kita jadi cocok kan?"

Jongin sedikit tersipu mendengarnya.

Sehun dan Jongin memesan makanan setelahnya dan mereka sedikit berbincang ringan sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, kau sendiri? Masih tinggal disini?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Wah, kau pasti kaya sekali! Selain tinggal di hotel mewah, kau juga memiliki Benz" Kata Jongin berhati-hati karena takut menyinggung Sehun.

"Tidak seperti itu, hanya sepantasnya saja"

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dijadikan tolak ukur 'pantas' oleh Sehun.

"Oh ya, apa kau terkejut karena aku menghubungimu?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu"

Sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut 'Senang' dibanding 'Kaget'. Tapi Jongin tak ingin terlalu memperlihatkannya.

"Waktu itu aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi tidak bisa menemuimu lagi"

"Katanya kau membayar isi kulkasku, kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus"

"Sebenarnya.. aku kaget saat menemukan tasku tergantung di pintu dan kosong. Kupikir kau meminta ganti rugi dari cokelat yang sudah ku makan" Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Hahaha... Jongin-sshi, kau benar-benar menyenangkan" jawabnya tak sesuai dengan topik yang dibahas Jongin.

Jongin hanya terdiam menatap pria itu sampai berhenti tertawa.

"Ah maaf.. ngomong-ngomong, kegiatanmu sehari-hari apa? Sehun menghentikan tawa itu dan berusaha kembali berbincang.

"Aku.. menulis"

"Oh Penulis ya.."

Mendengar kata 'Penulis', Jongin merasa malu. Karena dia sama sekali tidak terkenal dan belum punya karya tulis yang bisa dibanggakan sama sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak terkenal.." lirih Jongin.

Ia merasa sedikit malu saat memberi jawaban itu, tapi tak sedikitpun Sehun memberi tatapan merendahkan pada perempuan di depannya itu.

"Menulis novel?" Sebaliknya, Sehun justru terlihat tertarik. Ia mengiris steaknya sambil terus berbincang.

"Tidak.. aku lebih banyak bergerak di drama atau film. Sekarang ini aku juga sedang menulis alur cerita untuk buku cerita bergambar..."

"Drama atau film?" Ulang Sehun.

"Iya menurutku... Membuat naskah untuk drama dan film itu menantang sekali. Dan saat ini aku masih terus mencoba mengerjakan sesuatu. Tapi untuk pemasukan, aku bekerja untuk buku cerita bergambar itu"

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia baru tahu kalau Jongin ingin menulis skenario film atau drama.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang mempersiapkan skenario untuk drama atau film?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, ada lomba menulis skenario dan aku berniat mengirimkan skenarioku nanti"

Saat Jongin akan mengiris daging steaknya, Sehun mengambil piring Jongin dan menukar dengan miliknya. Nafas Jongin tercekat, Sehun perhatian sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu begini"

"Sudahlah, selamat makan"

"Terima kasih" Jongin mulai menyantap daging yang sudah diiris rapi oleh Sehun tadi.

"Oh ya lomba skenario itu.. Siapa yang mengadakannya?"

"Walden Korea. Awalnya mereka hanya menangani distribusi film asing saja, kali ini mereka akan memproduksi film mereka sendiri jadi mereka membuat lomba menulis skenario itu. Kau tidak pernah mendengar Walden group di Amerika?"

Saat Jongin menyebut 'Walden Korea' rasanya Sehun senang setengah mati.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah mendengarnya" Jawab Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, Walden Korea adalah perusahaan multinasional berskala besar"

Mendengar Jongin semangat bicara sendiri, Sehun hampir tertawa. Tahu tapi memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu, atau sebaiknya ia mengaku saja kalau memiliki hubungan dengan Walden Korea?

Ah, tidak. Sehun lebih senang menutup mulutnya.

"Ohya Sehun-sshi.. Kau tinggal di Amerika, jadi sedang ada bisnis apa di Korea? Kudengar tadi sopirmu memanggilmu 'Direktur'?"

"Sebenarnya yang sedang menjalankan bisnis itu kakak sepupuku, aku hanya kemari untuk membantunya dan mobil serta sopir tadi itu hanya pinjaman dari kakak sepupuku"

"Ooh.. Kapan kau kembali ke Amerika?"

"Entah aku belum tahu"

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Jongin berkata 'Tinggalah di Korea saja' tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal semacam itu. Memangnya ia siapa?

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa usiamu?" Jongin mengalihkan topik.

"28.. Kenapa?" Jawab Sehun.

"28?"

'Dua tahun diatasku'

"Aku 26 tahun..."

Sehun terkejut lalu mengamati wajah Jongin, "26? Kau 26 tahun?!"

"Iya kenapa? Aku terlihat lebih tua dari itu ya?" Jongin memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Bukan.. Bukan itu maksudku! Bahkan ku pikir kau masih di awal dua puluhan" Mendengar itu membuat Jongin ingin tersenyum,

"Banyak yang bilang aku ini baby face" katanya menyombong, tapi kalimatnya itu membuatnya jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Aku hanya bercanda" lanjut Jongin.

Sehun pun justru tertawa.

Makan malam ini begitu menyenangkan. Hidangan yang disajikan pun sangat enak. Sejujurnya, Jongin tak peduli dengan rasa makanan yang baru saja dihabiskannya, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa bicara dan menatap Sehun.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Pertanyaan Sehun datang di saat yang tepat, karena sebenarnya Jongin merasa sangat kenyang dan ia perlu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia jadi ingat ada sebuah jalan setapak di dekat hotel ini.

Dan setelah mengajukan idenya, Sehun mengajak Jongin menuju jalan setapak itu.

.

Mereka berjalan di bawah temaram lampu-lampu taman di sisi kanan kiri.

Belum ada pembicaraan yang terbuka setelah mereka meninggalkan restoran, hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkanku?" tanyanya, membuat Jongin berdebar-debar.

Langkah keduanya terasa ringan, sengaja berlama-lama mengambil langkah agar bisa saling menatap.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Jongin terkejut akan jawabannya sendiri. Sementara bagi Sehun, jawaban Jongin terdengar menakjubkan.

"A-ah itu.. Maksudku anu.. Aishh.. Bodoh sekali aku..." Jongin tiba-tiba merasa bodoh dan ingin sekali menggigit lidahnya sendiri, namun Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu"

Jongin mendadak tersenyum manis mendengar hal itu, ditambah lagi Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Mm.. Maaf, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati sambil menatap pada tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kita kan akan menikah" Mata Jongin melebar saat mendengar itu.

"Eh? Waktu itu kan aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku hanya bicara sembarangan... Kau masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, Mana mungkin aku melupakan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita yang sangat ingin ku nikahi" Jawab Sehun santai.

Raut Jongin seolah berkata 'Kau ini sedang bercanda atau apa sih?'

"Saat jalan-jalan seperti ini, kakak sepupuku selalu menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Aku juga ingin sekali merasakan hal itu dan ternyata rasanya memang menyenangkan"

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu? Memangnya kau tidak punya kekasih di Amerika?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin perempuan disana mengacuhkanmu? Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku bahkan akan segera menangkapmu"

Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Jongin.

"Uhmm kalau boleh jujur.. Sebenarnya aku gugup sekali karena tidak pernah berkencan seperti ini"

"Benarkah? Kencan seperti ini?" Sehun mengulang bagian kalimat yang tak ia mengerti.

"Iya maksudku.. Makan malam bersama orang yang tidak sepenuhnya ku kenal.. Lalu jalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan seperti ini"

"Aku juga gugup"

"Benarkah? Kau juga?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seorang perempuan yang belum terlalu ku kenal, makan malam"

"Tidak mungkin..." Jongin menyipitkan matanya seolah berkata 'Jangan bercanda'.

Jongin mulai melangkah lagi, tapi Sehun tak bergerak dari posisinya dan justru menarik Jongin mendekat

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jongin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Bersentuhan langsung dengan Sehun membuat Jongin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kedekatan fisik ini membuat Jongin tergagap.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu" Bisik Sehun.

Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak. Suara itu, suara Sehun mampu membuatnya meleleh.

"Ma-maaf kau membuatku bingung" Jongin mengatakannya dengan suara seolah-olah ia akan pingsan.

Sehun menempelkan wajahnya di leher Jongin sehingga ia bisa merasakan jelas hembusan nafas Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lain. Hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar saja"

'Padahal kalau kau mau melakukan lebih pun tidak apa-apa' Pikir Jongin.

Jongin mencoba untuk tidak pingsan di tempat. Ia masih berada di dalam pelukan erat Sehun saat melihat pasangan lain yang mendekat sambil berpegangan tangan.

"S-Sehun-sshi.. Ada yang datang" Jongin berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun, tapi alih-alih bergerak Sehun makin mempererat pelukannya. Membiarkan pasangan itu berlalu sambil menatap kemesraan mereka.

"I can't let you go" Bisik pria itu lagi.

Jongin sama sekali tak menangkap maksudnya. Ia hanya mencoba tetap diam.

"What should i do to keep hugging you this way?"

Jongin tetap mematung dan membiarkan Sehun mencium pipinya. Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan Sehun?

"Ayo kuantar pulang" Ucap pria itu tiba-tiba setelah melepas pelukannya.

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada memaksa, jadi Jongin sama sekali tak bisa menolak.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sopirnya tadi, Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi kali ini Jongin tak duduk di kursi belakang. Ia duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

Di samping Sehun.

Di dalam mobil, Jongin hampir-hampir tak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya tentang kemungkinan Sehun mengajaknya menikah.

Yang bertanya maupun yang seharusnya memberi jawaban sepertinya sama-sama kehilangan akal sehat hanya karena mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Seperti apa jalan ceritanya?" Sehun bertanya di tengah-tengah usaha Jongin memberi panduan menuju tempat tinggalnya karena Sehun tak begitu paham jalanan Seoul.

"Apanya?"

"Skenario yang sedang kau kerjakan"

"Oh, Itu rahasia..."

"Rahasia?" Sehun membeo.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya sembarangan, karena aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk"

"Benarkah?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Ku rasa kau tidak akan tertarik mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana temanku menyakitiku"

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya"

"Apa kau akan mengerti?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja"

"Uhm..Beberapa tahun lalu, ada perlombaan menulis skenario yang rencananya akan ku kumpulkan. Ah, didepan belok kiri, di persimpangan itu"

"Oke, lalu?" Sehun bertanya sambil pelan-pelan berpindah jalur.

"Ketika belajar membuat skenario, aku punya dua teman baik, kami bertiga sama-sama menyiapkan dengan baik untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Nama perusahan yang mengadakan lomba itu apa ya? Hmm.. Kalau tidak salah Hageo. Oke, lalu sambil terus mengerjakan skenario masing-masing, kami saling berbagi cerita tentang skenario kami siapa tahu ada ide lain yang bisa muncul. Lalu.. salah satu dari kami menang, tentu saja aku kalah"

"Lalu?"

"Skenario temanku yang menang itu dijadikan film. Tapi saat aku pergi menontonnya, ternyata film itu dibuat berdasarkan skenario buatanku"

Jongin terdiam sesaat, "Dan tiba-tiba temanku itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku berusaha menghubungi perusahaan yang membuat film itu dan memprotes mereka, tapi mereka malah memintaku membawa bukti dan mengancam akan menuntutku jika aku bicara sembarangan. Belum lama ini aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dia sama sekali tak meminta maaf. Bagaimana bisa dia begini terhadap temannya sendiri? Mengkhianati kepercayaanku begitu saja"

"Oh, jadi idemu dicuri?"

"Iya, dia mencuri karyaku dan kau tahu apa yang lebih lucu? Dia sekarang terkenal dan menjadi salah satu penulis skenario ternama. Memang dia punya kemampuan, tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya"

"Sepertinya temanmu itu tidak begitu sulit untuk dibenci"

"Tepat sekali! Nanti di depan belok kanan"

"Oke"

"Sebenarnya ini memalukan, tapi.. Kami memulai bersama-sama dan semuanya berhasil kecuali aku. Krystal sedang menggarap mini drama dan Irene juga pasti sibuk"

"Irene?"

"Orang yang mencuri naskahku itu namanya Bae Irene"

"Bae Irene?"

Sehun terkejut karena beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja bertemu Bae Irene di kantor. Bae Irene yang sedang menyelesaikan naskah Samak dengan dana dari Walden itu?

"Aku tinggal di gedung itu" Sehun melihat gedung yang ditunjuk oleh Jongin lalu memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, tapi bagaimana caranya kau akan pulang?"

"Itulah gunanya GPS"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati.."

Ketika Jongin membuka pintu mobil, Sehun menahannya. Ia bergegas turun lalu membukakan pintu itu untuk Jongin.

"Aku akan mengantar ke unit apartemenmu"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"

"Aku tidak akan meminta lebih dari itu"

"Bukan. Maksudku bukan itu..." Perdebatan kecilpun terjadi diantara mereka.

"Siapa yang tinggal di apartemenmu? Orang tuamu?"

"Tidak.. Aku tinggal sendirian"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kalau aku mengajakmu naik... Aku.. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu" Jongin menjawab dengan lugu dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Itu tidak lucu dan aku serius!"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku pergi saja kalau begitu" Sehun menjawab sambil menahan tawanya.

Pria itu pun akhirnya merangkul bahu Jongin agar mendekat padanya, memberi satu kecupan manis di bibir Jongin, lalu melepasnya.

"Selamat tidur"

"Uhm.. Kau harus hati-hati" Pipi Jongin bersemu manis.

Sehun pun mengangguk, ia kembali ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi. Jongin mematung di tempat. Ia hanya bisa memandangi mobil Sehun sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Ia merasa membiarkan Sehun pergi begitu saja adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan selama dua puluh enam tahun ini

.

.

"Taehyung!" Jongin memanggil Taehyung dari depan pintu.

Taehyung terlihat baru selesai mandi dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Aku kehabisan tisu, kita barter ya? Ku tukar dengan yoghurt, aku malas keluar untuk membeli lagi"

"Tukar saja" Jawab Taehyung.

Jongin meletakkan yoghurt yang ia bawa ke atas meja dan menuju jendela kecil Taehyung untuk mengambil satu roll tisu. Taehyung duduk di depan meja makan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau shift malam?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya"

"Sudah makan?"

"Di kantor"

"Itu yoghurtnya, sudah ku tukar dengan ini"

"Bawa saja lagi yoghurtmu kan hanya satu rol tisu"

"Kau yakin?" Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Taehyung lagi, Jongin kembali mengambil botol yoghurt itu.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu"

"Tadi aku memasak ramyeon, bawa saja bungkusnya. Ada dua"

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu, Jongin membawa bungkus ramyeon yang ditunjuk Taehyung. Belum sempat keluar, Jongin berbalik dan menatap Taehyung.

"Kau akan langsung tidur?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku agak bosan"

"Bukannya kau sedang menulis skenario?"

"Sudah ku kirim draftnya tinggal menunggu yang harus ku revisi"

"Kalau begitu, buatkan kopi untukku"

Jongin tersenyum lalu segera menuju mesin pembuat kopi milik Taehyung. Sebenarnya milik Jongin, hadiah dari undian tapi ia menjualnya pada Taehyung seharga sepuluh ribu won saja.

"Uhm.. Taehyung-ah"

"Apa?"

"Begini... Ada seorang pria. Dia tinggal di Amerika. Selama di Korea, ia tinggal di sebuah hotel bintang lima dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Ketika wanita itu terlibat masalah, pria ini membantunya seperti seorang pahlawan"

Awalnya Jongin tidak ingin cerita, tapi melihat Taehyung, ceritanya pun mengalir begitu saja. Ia berkisah seolah yang diceritakannya adalah film atau komik yang pernah ia baca.

"Masalah seperti apa?"

"Mantan kekasih wanita itu datang untuk mencari dan bertemu si wanita"

Jongin baru akan melanjutkan ceritanya, namun Taehyung yang semula sibuk mengeringkan rambut tiba-tiba menatap terkejut pada Jongin.

"Kris datang mencarimu sampai ke hotel?" Tatapan mata Taehyung menyeramkan. Jongin lebih memilih untuk menghindari tatapan itu.

"Benar kan?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"I..ya.."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Uhm begini.. Waktu itu Kris menghubungiku, karena aku tidak menghubunginya lagi padahal aku mengajaknya menemaniku di hotel. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa aku mengajaknya bersamaku? Aku pura-pura tidak tahu dan aku tidak bilang kalau aku tahu dia menduakanku. Jadi aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku sedang bersama dengan seorang pria-"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Hentikan dulu ceritamu" Taehyung menatap Jongin penuh tanda tanya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau berencana pergi bersama si bajingan itu?"

"Siapa bilang?" Oh my Jongin keceplosan.

"Tadi kau bilang Kris menghubungimu karena kau tidak menghubunginya lagi padahal kau mengajaknya pergi ke hotel bersamamu"

"Aku bilang begitu?"

"Jongin!"

"Tapi... Akhirnya kan aku tidak jadi pergi bersamanya. Kenapa kau galak sekali sih?"

"Kau pikir aku senang begini? Aku sudah susah mengurus diri sendiri, ditambah lagi aku harus mengurusimu" Taehyung tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Lalu, kau pikir apa yang aku pikirkan, huh?"

"Ya sudah! Minum saja kopimu sendiri!" Jongin sudah berancang-ancang keluar tapi Taehyung menahannya.

"Lalu kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu apa yang terjadi di hotel itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Aku akan menghubungi Rumah Beras"

"Kau jahat!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus cerita apa yang terjadi!"

"Memangnya apalagi? Aku hanya berpura-pura datang dengan seorang pria dan bermesraan di kamar hotel. Menjelang tengah malam, dia malah datang ke hotel"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Kau sedang ke Busan" Jawaban Jongin membuat Taehyung menggerutu sendiri.

"Lalu apa lagi yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, aku menutup rapat pintuku dan diam saja seperti orang mati lalu dia pergi"

"Benar tidak ada yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau aku membuka pintu, kami hanya akan bertengkar dan mempermalukan diri sendiri kan?"

"Benar hanya itu yang terjadi?" Taehyung masih curiga.

"Iya!" Jongin menegaskan, Taehyung pun mulai rileks setelah sempat bersitegang dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan pria dari Amerika yang tinggal di hotel itu?"

"Oh.. Itu..." Jongin merasa kalau ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang apa yang terjadi hari itu pada Taehyung, tapi ia takut pria berwajah kekanakkan itu melapor pada orang tuanya.

"Aku kan pernah bilang, aku bisa menulis lancar di hotel itu. Ketika aku sedang berbaring, ada ide menarik yang melintas di otakku dan ku kerjakan. Ceritanya ada seorang wanita yang dikhianati kekasihnya, mantan kekasihnya datang untuk mencari wanita itu karena sebelumnya ia berpura-pura menghabiskan waktu dengan pria lain. Lalu pria Amerika itu menyelamatkan wanita tadi, Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus kan?"

Jongin bercerita seakan bukan ia yang mengalaminya.

"Kau tidak berbakat menulis cerita tentang cinta. Tulis saja tentang sejarah atau cerita detektif saja sekalian, lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membuat cerita seperti itu?"

"Entah, aku hanya merasa itu cukup menarik iya kan? Aku menggambarkan pria dari Amerika itu tampan dan tinggi, bukan hanya tampan, tapi benar-benar tampan. Tingginya juga sepertimu dan tubuhnya atletis, ia baik dan juga ramah. Lalu pria itu juga pandai berciuman, wanita itu sampai sesak nafas dibuatnya, dan sepertinya pria itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada si wanita"

Taehyung mendecih pelan.

"Tidak ada pria macam itu di dunia ini" sinisnya.

"Ada!" Jongin menatap tajam pada Taehyung seolah akan menjadikan 'Park Bo Gum' sebagai jawaban lagi.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bilang, kalau Park Bo gum mau menikahimu, dia pasti sudah gila"

"Kenapa kau merusak suasana sih?" gerutu Jongin kesal sambil menatap tajam pada Taehyung yang terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Ceritamu sudah selesai?"

"Uhm.. Ketika wanita itu meninggalkan hotel, dia berpikir tidak akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Tapi ternyata mereka bertemu kembali"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pria itu menghubungi sang wanita karena ia tidak berhasil mengeluarkan wanita itu dari dalam pikirannya"

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bertemu"

"Kemudian?"

"Mereka saling mengungkapkan cinta"

"Ah tidak seru! Mana kopiku?" Taehyung memotong cerita Jongin.

"Ish.. Itu romantis! Apa saat pacaran dengan sunbae dulu kau juga semenyebalkan ini?"

"Iya" Taehyung menjawab tanpa ragu. Jongin pun memberikan cangkir milik pria kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Cepat minum dan tidur sana!"

"Araa.." Jongin pun beranjak.

"Oh ya, satu lagi"

"Apaa?"

"Pria itu tidak hafal jalanan Seoul, tapi dia rela mengantar wanita itu pulang dengan mobilnya, lalu sesampainya di tempat tinggal si wanita–"

"Bo Gum memelukmu?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Pria itu ingin mengantar sampai ke depan pintu kamar si wanita"

"Ah pria seperti itu hanya ada di film-film, mana mungkin ada pria sebaik itu kecuali dia gila"

"Gila?"

"Ya contohnya Bo Gum.. Kalau dia melakukan itu padamu, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang ada... Ia gila sampai-sampai mau peduli pada wanita sepertimu.. Atau dia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu"

Jongin termenung namun akhirnya ia diusir Taehyung dan keluar dari kamar itu sambil membawa satu roll tisu yang menjadi alasan utama ia ke kamar Taehyung.

'Kalau bukan gila, berarti ia benar-benar mencintaimu' Jongin tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Berarti dia benar-benar menyukaiku?" Suasananya hati Jongin pun membaik.

'Tapi kenapa dia belum menghubungiku lagi?'

Selama empat hari berikutnya, Jongin hanya bisa berkali-kali menatap ponselnya yang tidak berdering sama sekali.

.

.

Lift yang dinaiki Sehun berhenti dan terbuka di lantai lima.

Di hadapannya berdiri Irene yang akan memasuki lift itu. Irene yang melihat Sehun di dalam lift tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim" Setelah memberi salam, Irene berdiri di sebelah Sehun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, penulis Bae. Anda baru akan pulang kantor?"

"Saya kan tidak berkantor disini, saya baru selesai mendiskusikan revisi skenario samak dengan Ketua Tim Produksi"

"Oh semuanya lancar?"

"Iya"

Irene memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung matanya. Lift pun berhenti di lantai satu, Sehun keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti Irene.

"Sajangnim akan pulang?"

"Iya hati-hati di jalan, penulis Bae" Sehun membungkuk sopan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar gedung.

Irene buru-buru mengikuti Sehun. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu di ruangan Siwon, ia terus berharap supaya bisa bertemu lagi.

Setiap hari ia menginjakkan kaki di kantor Walden Korea tapi yang ditemuinya hanyalah Siwon.

Ia bahkan sampai berpikir kalau Sehun sudah kembali ke Amerika dan besok sore ia berencana mengunjungi hotel tempat Sehun menginap.

Tapi hari ini tanpa disangka-sangka, ia justru bertemu dengan Direktur Walden Pictures itu di lift kantor. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sehun pergi begitu saja setelah menanti pertemuan seperti ini.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Irene ingin menegaskan keberadaannya pada Sehun.

"Maaf sajangnim.. Anda akan menuju daerah mana?" Irene memberanikan bertanya saat Sehun hendak menaiki mobilnya.

"Sepertinya ke daerah Sin Jeongdong"

"Boleh saya ikut sampai stasiun Jeoncheol?"

"Boleh silahkan"

Irene langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang segera bergerak meninggalkan kantor Walden.

"Anda mau pulang?" Basa-basi Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari jalanan yang terhampar.

"Oh bukan. Saya mau ke toko buku, ada beberapa buku yang harus saya cari"

"Pasti anda sering membaca buku ya?"

"Tuntutan pekerjaan, daripada orang lain saya harus lebih banyak membaca" Sehun hanya mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia setuju dengan pendapat itu.

"Ohya saya dengar sajangnim sudah memiliki calon istri, kapan acara pernikahannya akan digelar?"

"Calon istri?"

"Iya beberapa pegawai kantor membicarakannya"

Sehun tersenyum sekilas, "Itu hanya rumor"

Dalam hati Irene tentu saja senang bukan, sebenarnya rumor soal calon istri Sehun itu hanya buatannya agar lebih leluasa bertanya pada pria perfeksionis ini.

"Penulis Bae sendiri? Sudah menemukan calon suami?"

Irene sempat terkejut mendengarnya. "Ah belum.. Karena selama ini selalu sibuk untuk bidang ini, saya jadi tidak sempat berdekatan dengan pria manapun"

"Sayang sekali, padahal saya pikir pasti banyak yang mengejar anda.. Yah anda cantik dan pintar" Komentar Sehun lagi-lagi hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Irene tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai di stasiun Jeoncheol" Sehun menepikan mobilnya sementara Irene menoleh ke luar.

Ah, benar..Kenapa cepat sekali?

Wanita itu pun keluar dari mobil dan Sehun hanya melihatnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, penulis Bae"

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan saya, kalau tidak keberatan lain kali saya akan mentraktir anda sajangnim"

"Baiklah selamat malam" Sehun menunduk sesaat untuk mengucapkan salam lalu kembali mengendarai Benznya.

Sementara Irene tersenyum menatap kepergian Sehun dengan beberapa ide yang terlintas di otak liciknya.

.

Jongin berjalan sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Ia sedang mengobrol dengan sang Chief Editor tempatnya bekerja di sebuah kolom chat.

Siang tadi Jongin mendapat panggilan menulis untuk buku cerita bergambar lagi setelah karya terakhirnya diterbitkan.

Kali ini ia harus menulis cerita tentang Dae Joyeong. Awalnya Jongin akan menolak, karena menulis sejarah Dae Joyeong sama saja ia harus mempelajari tentang kerajaan kuno Goguryeo.

Apalagi Chief Editor hanya memberi waktu dua bulan untuk mempelajarinya.

Tapi begitu melihat nominal royalti yang akan ia dapat tidaklah sedikit, Jongin menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Mengerjakan buku cerita bergambar adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Jongin, apalagi dengan cerita yang berhubungan dengan sejarah. Tapi, hasil perjuangannya membuat dirinya sebagai penulis dan juga pihak penerbit merasa puas.

Dan di luar dugaan, buku karya Jongin bahkan sempat dicetak beberapa kali dan royalti kembali mengalir.

Karya pertama Jongin adalah cerita tentang raja Sejong. Menulis kisah tentang Lee Sunsin, Raja Sejong, Sin Saimdang, lalu Yi I mengharuskannya mempelajari Dinasti Joseon dengan benar.

Dan kali ini ia harus mempelajari tentang pendiri kerajaan Balhae, Dae Joyeong dari Goguryeo .

Chief Editor pun meminta supaya ia bisa menyelesaikan naskah cerita itu secepatnya, karena nantinya cerita Jongin harus diberikan pada pihak pembuat ilustrasi juga dan prosesnya tidaklah sebentar.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di toko buku, Jongin menyimpan ponselnya dan meminta staf toko buku membantunya mencari buku yang ada di daftar.

Setiap ia masuk ke toko buku, ia selalu berharap bisa membawa seluruh buku yang ada disana jadi ia bisa membacanya dirumah kapanpun ia mau.

Ia membawa beberapa tumpukan buku ke sudut yang sepi lalu duduk disana. Masih banyak waktu jadi sepertinya duduk-duduk sambil menbaca beberapa buku adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Belum lama duduk, ada seorang wanita yang hampir saja jatuh karena tersandung kakinya.

Jongin berniat meminta maaf, tapi begitu melihat siapa orang itu, Jongin segera menghela nafas.

Itu Bae Irene.

"Oh Jongin.. Kau sedang mencari buku?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga perlu membeli beberapa buku. Ohya apa kabar?"

"Baik.. kau?"

"Tentu saja sangat baik"

Irene menjawab dengan wajah sombong. Sudah jelas mereka sama sekali tak senang bertemu satu sama lain. Walau saling memandang ketika berbicara, tapi tetap saja mereka terasa berjauhan.

"Belakangan ini kau sibuk apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan skenario untuk Walden Korea"

"Oh ya? Aku juga sepertinya akan mendaftar kompetisi menulis skenario yang diadakan Walden Korea itu"

Jongin merasa sedih mendengar jawabannya sendiri yang dipenuhi rasa iri.

Saat ini Irene sedang sibuk mengerjakan skenario untuk Walden Korea, sementara ia masih ikut lomba pembuatan skenario. Bagaimana mungkin bisa dibandingkan?

"Aku sudah dengar tentang perlombaan itu, sepertinya sudah ribuan yang masuk.. Semangat"

Mendengar jawaban Irene, Jongin merasa ingin segera mengakhiri obrolan ini tapi wanita itu terus saja berbicara seolah menyemangati Jongin dan entah kenapa itu hanya membuat emosi Jongin tersulut.

"Sedang mencari buku apa?" tanya Irene.

"Aku akan menulis cerita untuk buku cerita bergambar. Jadi aku sedang mencari buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan cerita yang akan kutulis"

"Buku cerita bergambar? Ooh.."

Jongin tahu kalau nada bicara Irene ditujukan untuk merendahkan dirinya. Ia ingin sekali melempar satu buku paling tebal ke wajah wanita itu.

"Apa judul skenario yang akan kau kumpulkan untuk lomba itu?"

"Judul? Kenapa?"

'Kenapa? Kau mau mencuri judulku?'

"Tidak apa-apa, aku punya kenalan yang menjadi salah satu juri disana mungkin aku bisa memintanya membaca karyamu dengan baik. Siapa tahu bisa membantumu"

'Cih! Tidak mungkin!'

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin berhasil dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Menurutku sebaiknya kita mengerjakan sesuatu dengan kemampuan kita saja, supaya di kemudian hari tidak timbul masalah. Pasti akan ada masa-masa sulit, tapi itu akan berlalu. Bisa saja kau punya banyak pengalaman, tapi ikut campur dalam keputusan pemenang. Bukankah itu hal yang tidak baik?"

Jongin berusaha menyindir Irene.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa sampai bisa bicara seperti itu?" Decih Irene.

"Kau tahu. Aku tahu. Krystal tahu. Taehyung tahu. Bahkan Tuhan pun tahu. Sudahlah, aku masih banyak urusan"

Akhirnya Jongin justru beranjak meninggalkan Irene yang menggerutu sambil menatap tajam pada kepergiannya.

'Kim Jongin, lihat saja nanti.. Aku tidak tahu sehebat apa naskahmu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi pemenang. Jadi, teruslah menulis untuk buku cerita bergambar itu, selamanya'

.

Sudah nyaris tiga jam Jongin sibuk dengan buku-buku disana. Dan ia merasa harus segera pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Ia selesai membayar buku-bukunya dan berjalan pulang. Ingat bahwa di apartemen ia tak mempunyai makanan, sebenarnya ia berniat membeli tteokpoki, tapi setelah mempertimbangkan lagi, ia tak ingin makan sendirian.

Mungkin Taehyung masih punya makanan kan?

Jongin sampai di depan kompleks apartemennya dengan kepayahan membawa tujuh buah buku tebal, saat menyadari seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya, bersandar di sebuah mobil.

"Sehun-sshi!" Jongin memekik senang saat bertemu lelaki itu lagi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" wajah pria itu terlihat begitu cemas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku terus menghubungimu, tapi sepertinya ponselmu mati"

"Astaga!"

Ya, Jongin baru ingat. Sepertinya ponselnya memang mati karena lowbatt, tadi sore ia buru-buru keluar dengan ponsel yang dayanya tak cukup terisi.

"Maaf, aku sedang di toko buku sejak tadi"

Sehun menatap belanjaan Jongin.

"Kau membeli banyak buku?"

"Iya, karena diminta untuk membuat naskah buku cerita bergambar lagi, jadi aku harus belajar lagi"

Sehun mengangguk, sementara jongin menggigit bibir karena rasa lapar semakin menggerogotinya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Jongin.

"Belum, apa kau juga belum makan malam?"

"Iya, ayo ku traktir kali ini.. Tapi jangan protes ya"

Jongin segera mengajak Sehun berbalik arah sambil membawa kantung belanjaan yang penuh dengan buku, namun Sehun segera mengambilnya.

"Tidak usah.. Ini berat" tolak Jongin.

"Justru karena itu sebaiknya taruh di mobil saja"

Pria itu meletakkan kantung belanjaan Jongin di dalam mobilnya. Jongin tak berhasil mengambil belanjaannya kembali dari Sehun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin pun jalan mendahului menuju sebuah gang, berjalan sedikit lalu masuk ke sebuah kedai. Sehun sempat menatap kagum pada kedai kecil itu. Dan mereka pun segera memesan.

"Dua tteokkpoki, dua odeng dan satu sundae"

Jongin membawa sendiri makanan yang telah dipesan menuju ke sebuah meja. Keduanya duduk nyaman, saling berhadapan dengan makanan di atas meja.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" tanya Jongin sambil menyodorkan gelas plastik pada Sehun.

"Dua setengah jam kurasa..."

"Astaga! Dua setengah jam?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, jadi ku pikir terjadi sesuatu"

"Ah aku jadi tidak enak. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, lagipula aku juga tidak memberitahumu dulu kalau ingin datang. Aku terus menduga-duga apa yang terjadi padamu"

"Sepertinya ponselku memang mati karena kehabisan baterai"

Sehun mengangguk, entah mengapa Jongin merasa senang karena ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Oh iya. Aku mau memamerkan sesuatu."

"Silahkan.. Aku akan memberi ucapan selamat"

"Pekerjaan yang akan ku kerjakan kali ini royaltinya banyaaaak sekali" Jongin tertawa kecil, rautnya terlihat begitu bahagia dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus benar-benar berjuang" Pria itu menyemangati Jongin, memberi ucapan serta senyuman tulus yang begitu teduh.

"Ternyata buku yang kubuat sebelumnya sangat laris, jadi royaltiku kali ini naik.. Kau ingin tahu berapa yang ku akan ku terima?"

"Iya, berapa?"

"Sebanyak ini.." Jongin merentangkan tangannya, membuat Sehun tertawa akan tingkah polos wanita yang disukainya itu.

"Tidak ada penulis yang menerima sebanyak itu, artinya aku sudah masuk ke jajaran penulis kelas A kan?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar.. Selamat ya"

"Tapi, sepertinya akan sulit mempelajari Goguryeo"

"Goguryeo?"

"Iya kali ini aku harus membuat cerita tentang Dae Joyeong, pendiri kerajaan Balhae. Apa kau tahu?"

"Ya, hanya sedikit"

"Aku harus menulis mulai dari kelahiran Dae Joyeong, kehancuran Goguryeo, sampai bagaimana Dae Joyeong mendirikan kerajaan Balhae. Karena itu aku harus mencari tahu sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Goguryeo"

Sehun mendengarkan cerita Jongin dengan seksama sambil mengangguk sesekali.

"Oh ya Sehun-sshi.. Ada apa tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku? Apalagi beberapa hari tidak ada pesan atau telpon darimu" Jongin memelankan nada suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Jongin menatap Sehun, ia senang sekali mendengar itu dari pria yang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Kau menungguku menghubungimu?" Jongin baru saja menyumpit sepotong tteokkpoki, tapi ia segera menatap Sehun.

"Iya" Jawabnya malu.

"Apa Sehun-sshi juga menunggu?"

Sehun tersenyum sesaat, "Tentu, karena aku berharap kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku"

Mereka pun tertawa.

"Ah aku salut pada wanita lain yang bisa menutupi perasaan mereka, aku jelas-jelas selalu menyuarakan apapun yang ada di pikiranku, tidak menarik ya?"

"Menurutku tidak begitu, aku justru tertarik pada apapun yang ada padamu.. Dan lagi kau sangat cantik"

Jongin lagi-lagi tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia tak mampu menatap mata Sehun.

"Jongin-ah... Setiap memikirkanmu, rasanya ada yang salah dengan tubuhku"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Entah, rasanya tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganmu.. Bahkan kadang aku bisa mendengar suaramu"

Jongin teringat pada kata-kata Taehyung tempo hari. Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat dan kini dada Jongin berdebar.

Apa ini artinya cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Kau sedang berusaha memamerkan keahlianmu padaku ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Keahlianku?"

"Merayu maksudku.. Kau sedang merayuku"

"Haha.. Kalau memang aku sedang merayumu, apa itu berhasil?"

Mereka tertawa. Jongin memang terlihat tertawa, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya ia sedang mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri.

Saat ini ia merasa sesak dan jantungnya berdetak keras. Tapi rasanya begitu bahagia.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan, mereka berjalan keluar dari kedai untuk kembali ke apartemen Jongin.

"Kau suka olahraga?" Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin erat.

"Hmm.. Tidak terlalu. Aku tidak jago olahraga"

"Olahraga bisa membuatmu sehat"

"Saat ini aku belum bisa melakukannya, tapi kurasa nanti-nanti aku akan melakukannya. Sehun-sshi sendiri?"

"Panggil aku 'Sehun' saja mulai sekarang"

"Eh? Bolehkah?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ayo olahraga bersamaku" ajak pria itu.

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak. Nanti, Lain kali"

"Hmm.. Akan ku pikirkan"

"Oke, aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ku bilang.. Aku akan memikirkannya"

"Tidak. Aku akan menjemputmu" Sehun memang keras kepala, ia bersikukuh mengajak Jongin.

"Aku antar sampai depan pintu kamar"

Tadinya Sehun hanya berniat mengantar sampai depan gedung apartemen. Tapi ia merasa ingin menemani Jongin naik lift sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

Ia ingin memastikan wanita itu sampai dengan selamat ke kamarnya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang"

"Kenapa? Kau takut terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya"

"Aku akan berhati-hati supaya tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Uhm.. Dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa" Sehun menggendikan bahunya.

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jongin. Akhirnya, mereka menaiki lift bersama menuju lantai dimana unit Jongin berada.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu masuk ke kamarku"

Sebenarnya, Jongin tak hanya memperingati Sehun, tapi juga dirinya sendiri.

"Iya aku paham"

"Ayahku selalu bilang, aku tidak boleh memasukkan sembarang pria ke tempat tinggalku, kecuali pria itu adalah pria yang akan ku nikahi"

Ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Jongin. Ia mengucapkan seolah-olah itu adalah syarat untuk Sehun.

"Jadi maksudku—" Jongin baru saja mau meralat ucapannya.

"Ayahku juga mengajarkan hal yang sama pada adik perempuanku" sela Sehun.

"Oh.." Jongin lega karena itu artinya Sehun tidak salah menangkap maksudnya. Ia sangat bersyukur.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, Jongin mulai melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dengan tidak rela.

Tindakannya itu justru terlihat seperti akan mengajak Sehun masuk. Direktur Walden Pictures itu tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, hati-hati ya"

"Arasseo .. Selamat tidur"

Sehun memberi sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Jongin sebelum wanita itu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Jongin menatapnya seolah berkata 'Kenapa kau melakukan itu?'

"Iya maaf.. Aku janji akan berhati-hati supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sehun meletakkan tangan kanan di dada kirinya, bersumpah pada Jongin.

"Bukan, aku justru takut aku sendiri yang melanggar"

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada wanita itu. Ups, sepertinya Jongin salah bicara.

"Ah bercanda.. Sudah sana. Hati-hati ya!"

Jongin buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya karena malu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, bahkan setelah ia berhasil menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri dan terpisah dari pria itu.

Tak ada yang dilakukan Jongin selain bersandar di pintu itu sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Benar kan? Berdekatan dengan Sehun sungguh berbahaya. Ia bisa kehilangan akal sehat.

Jongin bahkan sempat berpikir ingin merasakan ciuman hangat Sehun lagi tadi. Ia tak mengerti, tapi tubuhnya selalu terasa aneh jika di dekat Sehun.

Saat ia menggerutu karena menyesal dengan keputusannya sendiri, bel kamarnya berbunyi. Ia terkejut.

"Siapa?"

"Aku"

'Sehun!'

Dengan hati berdebar, Jongin membuka pintu dan Sehun berdiri di hadapannya dengan kantung belanjaan yang ia tinggal di mobil Sehun.

"Oh.. Maaf" Jongin segera mengambil kantung belanjaan itu.

"Terima kasih, selamat malam" Ia tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu itu, namun Sehun menahannya.

Jongin menatap penuh tanya pada Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi"

"A-apa?"

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Sehun menatap Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, karena aku adalah pria yang akan kau nikahi"

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Nah gimana? gimana? aku harap kalian menyukai nya..

Btw terimakasih buat semua yang masih minat baca sampai chap ini. Aku juga seneng baca review review kalian yg lucuu wkwk.

Reaksi kalian lucu haha aku gemas apalagi review yg panjang haha...

Maaf ya gk bisa bales review satu satu tapi aku baca semuanya kok..

Jangan bosan untuk review ya...

See ya


	6. Bab 5

.

.

 **The Last 2 Percent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch!, typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama, Ini juga pernah di remake oleh author Yunjae. Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Bab 5

.

.

Jongin merasa tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini. Kalau saja ayahnya tahu, pasti beliau akan memasukan Sehun ke karung dan menyeretnya keluar.

Ia sadar betul yang dilakukannya ini tidak benar. Ia membiarkan seorang pria masuk ke apartemennya. Pria yang memang berniat bermalam di apartemennya, bukan sekedar mampir.

Jongin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya, tapi siapa yang mampu menolak pria seperti Sehun?

Selain tampan, pria itu juga seksi, penuh kehangatan, dan kelebihan lain yang rasanya sulit Jongin hitung. Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya meleleh. Ia benar-benar terpana dengan kalimat Sehun tadi.

 _'Aku tidak ingin pergi, karena aku adalah pria yang akan kau nikahi'_

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Semua hasil perbuatannya sendiri dan Jongin merasa yakin untuk bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah aku akan berusaha mengendalikan diriku"

Jongin mempercayai kata-kata Sehun dan membiarkan pria itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Ia tiba-tiba merasakan situasi yang aneh. Untuk menetralkan rasa gugup itu, Jongin mencoba mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas dan meminumnya.

"Kamarku sempit, tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat" Sebelum Sehun kecewa, Jongin sudah terlebih dulu memberitahunya.

"Rapi dan bersih" Sehun berusaha tak memasukkan makna kalau ia peduli pada ukuran kamar Jongin.

"Kau yakin akan bermalam disini?"

"Ya"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya punya satu tempat tidur dan.. Jelas kita tidak bisa berbagi tempat tidur itu" tegas Jongin berusaha menekankan bahwa ia memang mengijinkan Sehun bermalam di kamarnya, tapi bukan berarti tidur di satu ranjang yang sama.

Rasanya Jongin tak bisa mempercayai siapa-siapa, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan tidur di lantai saja" jawab Sehun.

"Kau pasti tidak akan nyaman jika tidur di lantai" Jongin mengatakannya tanpa alasan. Ia merasa salah bicara lagi.

"Maksudku, kau terbiasa tidur di kasur empuk.. Pasti aneh jika tidur di lantai. Bukan berarti aku mengajakmu tidur bersama.."

Dua kali Jongin menegaskan hal itu. Entah kenapa.

"Sediakan saja selimut, aku tidak apa. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu"

"Apa?"

Entah bagaimana Jongin terkejut dan sempat berpikir kalau mengajaknya mandi bersama.

Sehun menatap bingung pada gadis itu.

"Ah ini..." Jongin buru-buru mengambil sebuah sikat gigi baru dari atas kulkas dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih"

"Ohya, di kamar mandi kau bisa pakai handuk yang hijau"

"Baiklah"

Sehun mulai membuka jasnya, sedikit ragu karena Jongin terus menatap dengan mata bulatnya.

"Karena aku mau mandi, jadi aku harus melepas pakaianku"

"Semuanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak tidak.. Lepas saja" Jongin mengayun-ayunkan tangannya sendiri.

'Kim Jongin, jangan sampai bertindak bodoh, kumohon..'

Jongin mengambil jas Sehun dengan hati-hati dan memperlakukannya seperti barang berharga. Ketika menggantungnya di lemari, Jongin menghela nafas.

Mendengar helaan nafas Jongin, Sehun melepaskan dasinya pelan-pelan dan penuh keraguan. Ia yakin, Jongin tak sengaja menghela nafas berat seperti tadi.

Selesai dengan dasi, Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya. Sosok Sehun yang ada di hadapan Jongin kini terlihat begitu liar. Dasi terbuka namun masih ada di sekitar pundaknya, kemeja putih yang kancingnya dibuka perlahan-lahan.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas, padahal Sehun baru melepas tiga kancing saja. Sehun menyerahkan dasinya pada Jongin lalu mulai membuka kancing lengan kemejanya dan melipatnya ke atas.

Akhirnya Jongin bisa melihat lengan Sehun. Besar dan terlihat begitu kuat, membuat wanita itu terpana.

"Aku mandi dulu"

"Ah, aku punya kaus ukuran besar! Kau mau pinjam? Sayang kalau kemeja mahalmu harus basah" Di balik kata-katanya, Jongin menyimpan sebuah keinginan untuk melihat tubuh Sehun lebih jelas.

"Oke aku pinjam dulu" Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak.

Dalam hati, Jongin merasa senang dan langsung memberi kaus besar yang aslinya milik kakak Jongin. Tapi ia membawanya ke Seoul. Jongin benar-benar ingin melihat Sehun berganti pakaian di hadapannya. Dan seolah mengerti keinginan Jongin, Sehun kembali melanjutkan membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

Setiap Sehun membuka satu kancing, Jongin menahan nafasnya. Setelah kancing terakhir, pria tinggi itu segera melepas kemejanya Jongin menatap tanpa berkedip.

'Ya tuhan roti sobek.. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai badannya sebagus itu?' batinnya takjub.

Sehun memberikan kemejanya pada Jongin dan langsung memakai kaus yang dipinjamkan Jongin.

Wanita itu berpura-pura tak melihat meski sebenarnya ia memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Sehun. Kaus milik kakaknya terlihat pas di tubuh Sehun.

Jongin menyukai hal itu.

Sehun pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa melepas celana dan entah kenapa Jongin merasa kecewa.

'Apa yang ku pikirkan?!' Jongin tiba-tiba tersadar, sejak tadi ia bertingkah seperti orang mesum.

Ia merasa harus mencari kegiatan lain untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sehun, tapi saat mengambil botol minuman di kulkas, ia kembali melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Membayangkan apa yang kira-kira sedang Sehun lakukan. Mencuci rambutnya kah? Atau menggosok bagian tubuhnya?

Jongin kembali menggeleng. Ia rasa otaknya mulai aneh.

.

.

Akhirnya ia berniat untuk membuat kopi demi menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia sibuk meracik ini-itu dan menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi namun akhirnya ia berjengit kaget saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sedang apa?"

"Ah, a-aku membuat kopi" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya saat tahu itu Sehun.

Merasakan tubuh mereka sedekat ini membuat sekujur tubuh Jongin terasa panas. Tapi sepertinya ia harus kecewa karena Sehun hanya memeluknya sesaat dan kemudian melepasnya.

Entah kenapa.

Pria itu berdiri tak jauh darinya dan melihat sekeliling. Jongin melirik dari ujung matanya. Sehun terlihat begitu segar dengan rambut basah dan harum sabun. Sangat menggoda.

"Sudah kubilang, kamarku kecil... Nanti kalau uangku sudah cukup, mungkin aku akan membeli unit yang lebih besar.. Lagipula aku memang butuh tempat tinggal yang bisa memuat banyak buku-buku" Jongin melirik setumpukan buku di sudut kamarnya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu"

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan mencari rumah ideal itu untukmu"

"Rumah?"

"Iya"

"Ke...napa?"

"Karena itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku nanti, saat kau sudah benar-benar menjadi milikku" Pria itu kembali mendekati Jongin, memberi tatapan terdalamnya untuk wanita itu.

"M-maksud..mu?" nafas Jongin tercekat saat Sehun kembali merengkuh pinggangnya, menghentakan agar tubuh mereka menempel erat.

Jongin meleleh hanya karena tatapan Sehun.

"Tentu saja saja maksudku, aku ingin menikahimu"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu , Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Jongin merasakan nafas hangat Sehun saat pria itu mengecup mulai dari bibir atasnya. Menekan pelan tanpa paksaan disana.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ya Tuhan.. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan ciuman ini lagi, rasanya Jongin ingin menjerit senang.

Ia menyentuh lengan Sehun yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya dan bersamaan itu, Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Jongin yang terasa manis sekaligus adiktif.

Tangan Sehun pun mulai membelai punggung Jongin sementara wanita itu melenguh nyaman dalam kuasa Sehun. Mereka sedang terbuai dalam sebuah ciuman manis penuh kerinduan saat bel berbunyi menginterupsi kegiatan itu.

Ding Dong..

Jongin membuka lebar matanya dan melepas bibir Sehun seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali.

Suara Taehyung memanggil namanya dari luar.

'Dia lagi?!'

Seperti terkena aliran listrik, Sehun dan Jongin menatap ke arah pintu.

"Nini! Jonginie! "

Taehyung terus memanggilnya. Tidak salah lagi, bocah itu pasti mau meminta nasi dan kimchi.

"Sstt... Kumohon kau jangan bersuara. Sedikitpun jangan!" Jongin memperingatkan Sehun kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Jonginie!"

"Apa?"

"Buka pintunya"

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang mandi"

Tidak mungkin kan ia membiarkan Taehyung masuk sementara Sehun ada disini?. Kalau tahu ada lelaki di kamarnya, Taehyung pasti akan langsung menghubungi orang tuanya.

"Kau punya sisa nasi atau yang lain juga boleh"

Ah, sesuai dugaannya.

"Tidak ada, aku tadi memesan Jjajangmyeon!"

"Serius? Ramyeon juga tidak ada?" Taehyung terus bicara dan Jongin mulai merasa terganggu.

"Tidak ada.. aku lelah sekali. Kurasa aku harus tidur setelah ini, tolong jangan berisik ya, Tae-ah!"

"Ish.. Kau ini wanita atau bukan sih? Nasi saja tidak punya"

"Aku wanita! Sudah ya Taehyung.. Aku sedang tidak pakai baju"

"Ya sudah, mandi lalu istirahatlah"

Jongin menghela nafas lega saat mendengar pintu kamar sebelah ditutup.

Sehun menatap Jongin, "Siapa?"

"Temanku" Jongin menjawab pelan sambil menuangkan kopi ke cangkir.

"Teman?"

"Ya temanku dari Chungnam .. Kami berteman sejak di sekolah dasar"

Sehun duduk, "Kalian tinggal di tempat yang sama?"

"Yang ada di sebelah kamarku ini adalah kamar Taehyung, namanya Kim Taehyung"

Jongin pun akhirnya membawa dua cangkir itu ke meja, kemudian duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau jadi tidak nyaman karena aku"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. Aku tidak pernah membawa pria ke dalam kamar seperti ini"

"Kau tidak punya kakak atau adik laki-laki mungkin?"

"Aku punya tiga kakak laki-laki, dua sudah menikah dan satu belum. Tapi karena tempat ini kecil, jadi mereka tidak pernah kesini"

"Kau punya tiga kakak laki-laki?"

"Iya banyak ya? Kakakku yang pertama bekerja sebagai guru sekolah, lalu kakak kedua dan ketiga ada di militer. Mereka berdua lulusan akademi militer"

Sehun mengangguk. "Oh.."

"Kau sendiri? Punya saudara? hm, tidak temasuk kakak sepupu ya.."

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Aku punya adik perempuan"

"Jadi kau anak pertama?"

"Iya"

'Eomma pernah bilang kalau beliau tidak akan mengizinkanku menikah dengan anak pertama' Pikiran Jongin kembali melayang pada ucapan ibunya dan pernyataan Sehun.

Jongin adalah anak bungsu sekaligus anak perempuan satu-satunya, ditambah ibunya selalu protektif padanya, beliau pernah mengatakan pada Jongin untuk tidak menikahi anak laki-laki pertama karena beliau tidak ingin putri satu-satunya dibawa sang suami.

Jongin menghela nafas. Diam-diam ia ingin percaya tentang ucapan Sehun soal 'Pernikahan'. Sehun mengatakan hal itu berulang kali dan lagi memang hanya Sehun yang ingin Jongin jadikan pendampingnya.

Tapi... Mungkinkah?

"Oh ya, sibuk apa saja kau hari ini?" tanya Jongin berusaha membuat dirinya lupa akan kata-kata ibunya.

"Masih seperti kemarin, membantu kakak sepupuku.. Hari ini pun aku bertemu dengan orang banyak"

"Orang banyak?"

"Iya"

"Perempuan juga?"

"Tentu saja"

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan banyak perempuan?"

"Iya, Bahkan sebelum datang kesini aku sempat mengantar seorang perempuan sampai stasiun Jeoncheol"

"Mengantar? Satu mobil dengan seorang wanita?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Dan kalian duduk bersebelahan?" Jongin memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Ya"

Setelah mendengar itu, raut wajah Jongin berubah kesal. Ia tak suka dengan pengakuan ini.

"Entah bagaimana, tapi di desa kami orang yang sembarangan bertemu dengan wanita disebut ddongkae (Anjing liar—Semacam sebutan untuk lelaki hidung belang)"

Sehun awalnya bingung dengan kata 'ddongkae' tapi begitu mengerti bahwa yang Jongin maksud adalah 'Lelaki kurang ajar' ia pun tertawa.

"Astaga, kau cemburu?" Jongin melirik tajam pada Sehun.

"Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Ahaha.. Tapi kau menyebutku seperti itu karena aku bertemu banyak wanita kan? Itu artinya kau cemburu"

"Ishh! Tidak lucu. Jangan tertawa."

"Astaga, Jongin-ah.. Kau terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang cemburu seperti ini"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu terus saja tertawa"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak cemburu, jadi nanti kalau aku duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita lain di dalam mobilku tidak apa-apa kan?" Sehun menggoda Jongin.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau mau dipanggil ddongkae!"

Sehun mencoba menghentikan tawanya karena Jongin terlihat kesal. Wanita itu berjalan menuju lemari gesernya dan mengambil selimut.

"Sehun.. karena aku harus menulis, kau tidur duluan saja" Jongin mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi.

Ketika ia merapihkan selimut, Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan betapa telatennya perempuan itu. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah siap, tidurlah..."

"Terima kasih"

Setelah Sehun masuk ke dalam selimutnya, Jongin beranjak menuju meja dan menyalakan laptopnya.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin, "Apa?"

"Takut aku akan menerkammu" Jongin menjawabnya tanpa menoleh dari laptop.

"Tidak"

"Aku takut. Aku takut akan melakukan itu"

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Sehun terkekeh kecil. Jongin memang wanita yang begitu jujur dan Sehun sangat menyukai itu.

"Kau ingin lampunya dimatikan?" Jongin menyalakan lampu belajarnya lalu berjalan untuk mematikan lampu kamar.

Kamar sepi setelah Jongin kembali ke depan laptop, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun sudah terlelap. Harusnya wanita itu bisa melanjutkan naskahnya saat suasana sudah tenang seperti ini, tapi mengingat kalau ada Sehun di kamar ini juga membuatnya tidak bisa fokus pada laptopnya dan nyatanya.. tak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil ia ketik disana.

Ia juga bertanya, apa Sehun juga tak tenang seperti dirinya? Apa Sehun juga merasakan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan?

Berkali-kali Jongin mencoba fokus, tapi berkali-kali juga pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

'Apa yang sebaiknya harus ku lakukan?' batinnya bingung.

Tubuh Jongin menegang saat ia mendengar suara dari arah belakang.

Sehun belum tidur? Mau apa dia?

Ia sempat berpikir bahwa pria itu akan ke kamar mandi sebelum sadar bahwa suara langkah Sehun justru mendekat ke arahnya. Tentu saja ia semakin tegang sekaligus cemas.

"Ini yang sedang kau persiapkan untuk untuk kompetisi itu?"

Jongin tersentak saat tahu Sehun sudah ada di sampingnya sambil menatap monitor. Ia hampir tak bisa menjawab dan kehilangan pikiran saat aroma tubuh Sehun yang begitu menggoda mengganggunya.

'Kenapa aroma tubuh pria ini enak sekali?' batinnya kacau.

Rasa-rasanya aroma tubuh Sehun membuat suatu sisi aneh dalam diri Jongin bangkit. Jaraknya dan Sehun begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya yang besar, Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

Pria itu menempelkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan wajah Jongin.

Jantung Jongin tentu saja nyaris keluar begitu Sehun membuat posisi ini.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

"Apa? Oh.. Ini? Tidak boleh" jawab Jongin sambil berusaha menutupi layar laptopnya.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Walaupun ini hanya naskah, aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa-siapa"

"Karena teman yang mencuri idemu itu?"

"Ya!"

"Setidaknya beritahu aku judulnya"

"A Late Autumn"

"A Late Autumn? Sepertinya menarik"

"Ya.. Drama romantis"

"Kalau begitu sesuai judulnya. Aku ingin membacanya, tapi sepertinya aku harus menahan diri"

"Maaf ya, aku tidak membiarkanmu membacanya sekarang. Nanti saja kalau sudah ku serahkan, aku akan memberikannya padamu"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu" Sehun tersenyum lembut. Karena jarak mereka sangat dekat, nafas Jongin sering kali tertahan.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kalau begitu"

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jongin. Hal itu berhasil membuat Jongin merinding.

"Aku tidur ya" Sehun pun kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Sekalipun lelaki itu tak mengganggunya, Jongin tetap tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya terus menatap skenario yang tak ada kemajuan sejak tadi itu.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menutup laptop, mematikan lampu belajarnya dan beranjak tidur.

"Aku juga mau tidur saja, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi"

Jongin berhati-hati melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, berusaha tak menginjak Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Alasan yang memalukan sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja karenamu"

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Aku tidak bisa fokus. Apalagi aroma tubuhmu itu"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sehun memandangnya dan beranjak bangun.

"Tidurlah!"

Nada tegas dari Jongin membuat Sehun pelan-pelan berbaring kembali.

"Jangan bangun. Jangan melakukan apa-apa. Dan jangan bersuara sedikitpun. Karena kalau kau melakukan itu semua... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan"

Jongin memberi peringatan pada Sehun, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut.

'Tidur. Aku mohon.. Tidur saja'

Jongin berusaha tidur. Ia pun mulai berhitung, satu ekor domba, dua ekor domba, tiga ekor domba.. Lima belas ekor singa, enam belas ekor serigala.. Dua puluh serigala lapar.. Dua puluh satu rubah lapar..

Tiba-tiba ia membuka selimutnya, bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil segelas air. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sehun sudah tertidur.

"Ternyata hanya aku yang merasa 'lapar' disini.."

Jongin tidak peduli suaranya terdengar atau tidak, tapi ia terus menggerutu sambil naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, berusaha kembali menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimutnya. Namun Sehun bangun.

"Kau punya cotton bud?"

"Cotton bud?"

Sehun tiba-tiba bangun membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba ia mencari cotton bud di tengah malam seperti ini.

Jongin menyalakan lampu mejanya dan mencari apa yang Sehun minta di dalam laci. Ketika mencari, jari Jongin justru tertusuk sebuah jarum rajut. Merasa barang itu cukup berguna, ia mengambil jarum itu dan memberikan cotton bud pada Sehun.

"Perlu ku bantu?"

"Tidak"

Sehun menolak dengan tegas, sementara Jongin belum habis pikir kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba ingin membersihkan telinganya. Setelah selesai, Sehun kembali berbaring dan menghela nafas.

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar begitu jelas, Jongin merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat seperti seorang pasien yang butuh perawatan.

Ini siksaan. Di dekatnya ada seorang laki-laki sehat yang hanya bisa dipandangi saja, tidak lebih. Ini benar-benar siksaan.

Aneh rasanya ketika wanita dan pria berada di kamar yang sama namun tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Jongin merasakan jelas suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

Untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya, ia menusuk pahanya sendiri dengan jarum rajut yang diambilnya tadi. Tapi itupun tak berguna.

Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara dari arah Sehun. Pria itu menuju kamar mandi, entah kenapa. Dan suara air tiba-tiba terdengar. Sehun mandi lagi?

Jongin menunggu pria itu selesai, tapi ia justru sudah terlelap ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

Keinginan untuk tidur di tempat Jongin muncul tiba-tiba.

Awalnya Sehun hanya berniat mengembalikan belanjaan, tapi saat melihat Jongin lagi, ia jadi tidak ingin membiarkan wanita itu pergi.

Meski tahu Jongin tidak akan membiarkannya masuk, Sehun mencoba peruntungannya dengan menyuarakan pikirannya jelas-jelas. Dan ternyata Jongin mengabulkan keinginannya. Meski harus tidur di lantai, rasa senang itu tak sedikitpun berkurang.

Ia senang karena sudah tahu perasaan Jongin sekarang. Wanita itu secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kecemburuannya dengan mengatainya ddongkae.

Sebenarnya menjelang malam, Sehun merasa senang sekaligus tersiksa karena harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Jongin.

Terutama saat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat dengan konteks bahwa wanita itu tergoda oleh aroma tubuhnya. Sehun sudah siap menyerangnya saat itu, tapi Jongin dengan tegas memintanya tidur. Jadilah ia terjebak dalam siksaan yang lebih hebat.

Jongin yang tak jauh darinya, suara nafas Jongin yang terdengar jelas, juga setiap kali wanita itu bergerak. Semua tidak membuat perasaan Sehun menjadi lebih baik.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Membasahi kepalanya dengan air dingin selama yang ia bisa. Dan ketika kembali Jongin sudah terlelap sesuai harapannya.

Ia bersyukur.

Jika Wanita itu kembali terbangun, Sehun tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang tertidur lalu mengecup dahinya pelan dan lembut.

Setelah menunggu reaksi Jongin selama beberapa saat, Sehun kembali berbaring, Jongin tampak tertidur lelap. Sehun sadar, ia takkan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

Alarm ponsel Jongin berbunyi.

Merasa kurang puas dengan tidurnya ia menggerutu sambil mencari ponselnya untuk mematikan alarm dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Tapi kemudian ia ingin buang air kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, ini rutinitas pagi kan?

Akhirnya ia bangun dan turun tempat tidurnya, tak sengaja menginjak kaki Sehun di bawah sana.

"Astaga, Maafkan aku!"

Jongin hampir lupa kalau Sehun menginap di kamarnya semalam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sehun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di hadapan Jongin yang masih terduduk di tepian ranjangnya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Apa sakit?" ia melirik kaki Sehun yang baru saja terinjak.

"Tidak" Jawab Sehun sambil membelai rambut turun ke wajah Jongin dengan begitu lembut. Untuk sesaat, Jongin kehilangan kata-kata.

"Pasti badanmu sakit semua karena tidur di lantai"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak tidur"

"Hah? Tidak tidur? Kenapa?"

"Sibuk memandangimu yang sedang tidur"

"A-aku? Ke..napa?"

"Karena ingin, rasanya sayang kalau aku hanya tertidur. Aku tak boleh melewatkan wanita cantik yang tertidur dengan polosnya"

Jongin tersenyum geli dengan jawaban cheesy Sehun. Mereka hanya saling melempar senyum sampai Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Morning kiss?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun pun segera mencium bibir menggoda milik Jongin. Hanya menempelkan lembut dengan sedikit lumatan.

Karena posisi Sehun yang terduduk di lantai, Jongin harus menunduk untuk tetap membiarkan bibirnya dimanja oleh pria itu.

"Good morning.. " ucap Sehun setelah melepas ciuman manisnya.

"Morning.. " Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Jongin yang pertama memutus kontak mata dengan Sehun.

Jongin langsung berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Meski atmosfer yang terjalin sudah sangat sempurna, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan untuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Jongin berjalan ke pintu kamarnya saat ia membuka pintu, botol-botol susu yang baru sudah ada disana. Ia menuangkannya ke gelas tepat saat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Minumlah" Jongin menoleh pada Sehun dan memberikan salah satu gelas itu.

"Kau mau sarapan?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau mau membuatkannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Oke aku akan memakan apapun yang kau berikan"

Jongin membuka kulkas dan mendapati katsu ayam, telur dan kimchi.

"Sepertinya aku hanya bisa membuat sarapan yang biasa-biasa saja"

"Tidak masalah" Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin dengan penuh minat.

Wanita itu mulai mencuci beras dan memasukannya ke dalam mesin penanak nasi, lalu ia mengeluarkan katsu dari freezer dan memasukannya ke dalam microwave.

Ia memasak sup telur di sebuah panci kecil kemudian menggoreng katsu yang sudah keluar dari microwave.

Jongin meletakkan nasi yang sudah matang, katsu ayam yang sudah dipotong-potong, sup telur, dan lembaran rumput laut, dan tentu saja kimchi yang menjadi makanan pendamping. Hm, tidak begitu buruk.

"Mari makan"

Sehun mulai menyantap makanannya. Ia berharap bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin setiap hari dan menikmati sarapan bersama seperti saat ini. Ia ingin bersama Jongin setiap hari, bukan hanya hari ini.

"Aku tidak punya banyak makanan, tapi aku berusaha menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu"

"Ini enak kok"

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. hmm, coba makan rumput lautnya seperti ini..."

Jongin meletakkan selembar rumput laut di telapak tangannya, diatasnya ia taruh sedikit nasi dan kimchi, menggulungnya lalu menyuapinya untuk Sehun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm enak, apalagi wanita cantik yang menyuapiku"

Mereka tertawa bersama, saat...

"Kau sudah masak kan? Ayo barter dengan—"

Jongin lupa mengunci kembali pintunya setelah mengambil susu tadi. Jadilah Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan pintunya dengan sepiring telur goreng. Lelaki tinggi itu terdiam melihat ada seorang pria duduk di depan Jongin.

Jongin, Sehun, dan Taehyung hanya saling bertukar tatapan tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Taehyung.

"Oh.. Dia.." Jongin menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

Melihat pakaian yang digunakan Sehun, tatapan Taehyung beralih pada tempat tidur dan melihat selimut yang berantakan di lantai.

"Kalian tidur bersama?"

"Itu..." Jongin merasa keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara Taehyung sudah mengambil ponsel dari sakunya

"Kau menghubungi siapa?!"

"Rumah Beras!"

"Jangan!" Jongin segera merebut ponsel Taehyung.

"Kembalikan"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kembalikan! Kau memasukkan seorang pria ke dalam kamar!"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku hanya membiarkannya menginap satu malam saja!"

"Sama saja!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Sehun, Taehyung-sshi" Sehun menyela pertengkaran Jongin dan Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Sehun sambil bertanya-tanya darimana orang ini tahu namanya.

"Aku dengar kau teman baik Jongin" sambung Sehun inosen.

"Aku lebih seperti penjaganya. Penjaganya. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" Taehyung mengatakannya dengan begitu tajam.

"Aku akan mengambil alih tugas itu, mulai sekarang" Jawab Sehun sambil terus menatap Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjaga Jongin"

Taehyung tersenyum sinis, "Siapa bilang, huh?"

"Aku sendiri"

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Kalian berdua. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, oke? Pertama-tama, sebaiknya duduk dulu. Taehyung.. Duduklah dan makan. Kau juga Sehun"

"Kau menyuruhku duduk? Di situasi seperti ini bahkan kau masih bisa makan?" Teriak Taehyung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau berlebihan sekali! Memangnya aku merebut suami orang? Memangnya aku masih di bawah umur? Kenapa tingkahmu menyebalkan sekali sih?!"

"Bicara saja terus! Aku pasti akan melaporkan pada kakak-kakakmu!"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"KAU MESUM!"

"Yah! Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan sampai kau mengataiku mesum?!"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" Lagi-lagi tanpa diminta, Sehun menyela pertengkaran Jongin dan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kata-katamu, huh?" sindir Taehyung.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri yang berhasil menahan diri" jawab Sehun santai dengan senyum lebar.

Baik Taehyung dan Jongin menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Taehyung-sshi" Sehun mengulurkan tangan yang kemudian disambut oleh Taehyung.

"Mari kita makan bersama"

Sehun kembali duduk sementara Taehyung menatap bergantian antara Sehun, Jongin dan meja makan sebelum kemudian pergi. Jongin menggerutu sambil menatap Taehyung yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Jongin baru saja berniat meminta maaf pada Sehun tapi Taehyung kembali dengan membawa sebuah kursi.

"Ku pikir kau pergi"

"Kalian berdua punya kursi masing-masing, lalu aku harus makan sambil berdiri?" Taehyung membuka kursi lipatnya lalu duduk.

"Beri aku nasi"

"Ambil saja sendiri"

"Aku tamu disini"

"Ishh! Kau ini benar-benar!" Jongin melirik tajam pada Taehyung kemudian memberi semangkuk nasi dan sup.

"Seingatku kau bilang tidak punya nasi. Dan sekarang.. Kau bahkan menyiapkan katsu ayam?"

"Jadi kau cemburu karena aku punya katsu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. 'Tae-ah, tolong betulkan pintu kamarku, ayo barter tisu dengan makanan. Karena Kris aku sampai tidak makan nasi berhari-hari jadi tolong siapkan makanan untukku'." Taehyung berusaha meniru gaya bicara Jongin.

"Ishhh" Jongin yang kesal segera menyumpal mulut Taehyung dengan sepotong katsu.

"Makan!" Taehyung pun mengalah, ia menggerutu sambil makan.

"Sebenarnya aku agak curiga saat kau tidak mau membuka pintu dengan alasan sedang mandi"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami. Sepanjang malam sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa" sergah Jongin dengan nada jengkel luar biasa.

Tapi nada bicara Jongin terdengar aneh bagi Sehun dan Taehyung yang menatapnya seketika itu juga.

"Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau kecewa"

"Apa? Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku" Segera saja ia merona malu. Sehun tertawa kecil namun kemudian suara dering ponsel mengganggu aktifitas sarapan mereka.

"Maaf, ponselku" Sehun mengangkat ponselnya memberi isyarat bahwa suara itu dari ponselnya, ia beranjak bangun dan agak menjauh dari sepasang sahabat itu.

"Hai, Kibum? How are you? " Sehun bicara dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar.

Taehyung hanya terdiam memandangi Sehun yang sedang berbicara kemudian menatap Jongin.

 _'Ada seorang pria dari Amerika yang selama di Korea, tinggal di sebuah hotel'_ Taehyung kini mengerti kalau yang dibicarakan Jongin tempo hari adalah Sehun.

"Jadi kau mendapat ide cerita yang bagus ketika menginap di hotel?" Taehyung meledek sambil menunjuk sosok Sehun dengan dagunya.

"Diam kau"

"Jadi kau ingin menikahinya?"

"Sudah! Diam"

"Pria itu tinggi, sangat tampan dan pandai berciuman, huh?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Oke, terus saja berkhayal dengan Bo Gum itu"

Taehyung membalik badannya dan kembali menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk menelpon.

"Dia orang Korea?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, tapi kewarganegaraannya Amerika"

"Jadi.. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengannya? Enak? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Kim Taehyung! Tutup mulutmu!" Ucap Jongin dengan suara pelan namun tajam. Setelahnya Sehun kembali bergabung dengan Jongin dan Taehyung.

"Di desa kami, pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah menghabiskan malam bersama dengan seorang wanita disebut—"

"Ddongkae" Sehun memotong kalimat Taehyung.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya"

"Tentu saja.. Aku yang mengajarinya"

Taehyung menatap Jongin yang menjawab dengan bangga lalu kembali meneruskan makannya.

.

Sehun memasuki ruangannya dan mendapati Siwon disana.

"Ternyata kau tidak kembali ke hotel semalam"

"Hyung mencariku ke hotel?"

"Iya tadinya, aku dan Yoona ingin mengajakmu minum"

"Maaf hyung, aku pergi ke suatu tempat"

Siwon menyipitkan matanya, "Aku datang hampir tengah malam dan kau belum juga kembali, lagipula sepertinya hari ini kau memakai baju yang kau pakai kemarin"

"Aku tidur di luar, hyung"

"Di mana?"

"Rumah seorang wanita"

"Wanita? Siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Wanita yang ku sukai"

"Wow.. Bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkannya padaku?"

Siwon duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Ia ingin sekali mendengar dari Sehun tentang siapa wanita itu dan apa saja yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Hyung ini urusan pribadiku kan?"

"Aku bukannya ingin ikut campur, hanya ingin tahu siapa wanita itu"

"Tidak sekarang. Aku hanya bisa no comment"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi.. Tapi kau harus ingat, kalau kau sudah sampai bermalam di rumah seorang wanita, itu artinya kau sudah cukup serius padanya dan akan menjalani hubungan itu sampai akhir kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tentu saja? Memangnya berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Dua minggu"

"Maksudmu.. Dalam waktu dua minggu, kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau paham kan.. Yang ku maksud 'sudah cukup serius' disini adalah pernikahan"

"Aku paham, hyung. Hyung sendiri yang pernah bilang kalau hyung bahkan ingin menikahi noona setelah tiga puluh menit bertemu dengannya"

"Hei, situasinya jelas beda. Ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan situasi yang kau alami. Bukankah kau juga bilang kalau Yoona adalah wanita yang tidak tergantikan?"

"Begitu juga dengan Jonginku, tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya hyung. Sekalipun aku membandingkannya dengan noonamu"

"Jonginmu? Namanya Jongin?"

"Ya, Kim Jongin"

"Hm, nama yang bagus... Tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Yoona" Sehun terkekeh, tentu saja Siwon akan berpikir seperti itu sebagai seorang suami.

"Ya tapi bagiku, Jongin lebih spesial" Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa tidak mau kalah dari Siwon.

"Jongin sendiri menganggapmu spesial?"

"Sepertinya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mohon berhentilah bertanya hyung, Hyung bilang hanya ingin tahu satu hal saja" Sehun tertawa kecil karena Siwon begitu semangat memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Tunggu. Yang ini pun aku harus tahu. Apa Jongin tahu pekerjaanmu? Apa dia tahu kalau kau adalah Direktur Walden Pictures?"

"Dia tidak tahu, dan untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin memberitahunya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Siwon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya?" sambungnya.

"Sampai aku merasa kalau dia siap, hyung"

"Kalau Yoona tahu, dia pasti akan kecewa" Siwon mendadak terkekeh geli.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak ingin kau menikah, dia ingin kau tua sendirian"

"Ya Tuhan"

"Baiklah, jadilah anak yang baik kalau begitu. Oh ya, tadi kudengar dari yang lain kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan sekretaris Song, tolong berikan ini padanya" Siwon menyerahkan sebuah amplop bermotif bunga, ah.. pasti voucher makan.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuberikan padanya"

Siwon pun meninggalkan ruangan Sehun setelah berpamitan dan lewat interphone ia memanggil sekretaris Song. Wanita itu masuk dan segera membereskan cangkir kopi yang tadi disediakan untuk Siwon.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, sekretaris Song.. Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun pernikahan" Sekretaris Song terkejut dengan ucapan atasannya itu.

"Bagaimana sajangnim bisa tahu?" Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu menyerahkan amplop tadi.

"Ini hadiah, pergilah makan bersama suami anda"

"Terima kasih sajangnim" Wanita itupun keluar dengan wajah gembira.

Ini memang semacam etika di Walden Group, mereka memperlakukan karyawan sebagai keluarga dan lagi, Sehun sendiri sadar betul kalau Walden Korea bukanlah kantornya, jadi ia harus menjaga nama baik Siwon yang membawanya kesini dengan terus bersikap baik pada karyawan karena semua yang ada disini adalah pinjaman saja.

Sehun duduk di kursinya dan menatap monitor komputer diatas meja. Ia mencari naskah berjudul 'A Late Autumn' diantara deretan naskah yang sudah masuk ke email Walden Korea.

Tapi nihil. Sepertinya Jongin belum mengirim naskah itu.

Ah iya, ia ingat semalam Jongin bilang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena dirinya kan?

Menghabiskan malam di tempat tinggal Jongin menjadi malam terberat sekaligus berkesan bagi Sehun.

Direktur muda itu menyeruput kopinya saat sadar ponselnya berdering.

'Jongin'

Ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Jongin?"

 _"Iya ini aku. Kau dimana"_

Mendengar suara Jongin yang bersemangat membuat suasana hati Sehun semakin membaik.

"Aku sudah di kantor"

 _"Sudah sampai rupanya. Syukurlah. Apa kau sibuk?"_

"Tidak, ada apa?"

 _"Maaf kalau kau cukup bingung menjalani pagi ini"_

"Sebaliknya, tadi pagi itu cukup menyenangkan bagiku"

 _"Benarkah? Aku takut kau terbebani. Oh ya, aku akan pergi ke Chungnam hari ini"_

"Chungnam?"

 _"Iya, kakakku yang ketiga sedang mendapat libur dari kesatuan militernya. Karena sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganku, dia memintaku pulang. Aku baru akan berangkat"_

"Berapa lama kau disana?"

 _"Aku akan pulang lusa"_

"Kau akan menghubungiku kalau sudah kembali ke Seoul kan?"

 _"Apa kau akan menungguku?"_

"Tentu saja"

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu. Tapi selama aku tidak ada, jangan bertingkah seperti ddongkae ya"_ Mendengar itu Sehun tertawa.

"Tenang saja.. Hati-hati, cepatlah kembali"

Setelah menutup sambungan, Sehun merasa hampa. Jongin hanya akan meninggalkan Seoul selama dua hari, tapi ia cukup tahu jika Seoul baginya tidak akan seru tanpa adanya wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesepian, padahal baru beberapa detik. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke luar ruangannya.

"Sekretaris Song"

"Ya, sajangnim?"

"Chungnam.. Ada di daerah mana?"

"Chungnam? Di Jeollanam-do"

"Jeollanam-do? Apa itu jauh?"

"Hmm.. Jeollanam-do ada di pantai barat, kalau sajangnim lewat tol mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga jam"

"Dua jam? Oke"

Sehun buru-buru melangkah menuju lift dan ketika lift terbuka di lantai satu, Sehun mencoba menghubungi Jongin.

 _"Halo Sehun?"_

"Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang"

 _"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi. Aku akan ke Chungnam"_

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana"

 _"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal jalanan Seoul, aku bisa naik bus. Kau tidak perlu datang kesini"_ tolak wanita itu lembut.

"Aku sudah di jalan. Tunggu aku"

Jongin berusaha mencegah Sehun datang, tapi Sehun bersikeras dan segera menutup sambungan. Direktur muda itu tampak begitu terburu-buru di lobi hingga nyaris menabrak Irene.

"Ah maaf"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa sajangnim. Kelihatannya anda buru-buru"

"Iya"

"Apakah malam ini sajangnim akan pulang larut juga?"

"Ada apa, Penulis Bae?"

"Saya ingin mentraktir anda makan malam karena saya merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan kemarin"

"Tidak perlu, lagipula hanya sampai stasiun saja"

"Jangan begitu, sajangnim. Kalau tidak keberatan tolong luangkan waktu"

"Saya harus pergi sekarang. Kita bicarakan lagi lain waktu"

"Kalau sajangnim tidak keberatan, tolong beritahu saya kalau sudah kembali"

Irene pantang menyerah, sebenarnya ia ingin bicara lebih banyak dengan Sehun. Tapi pria itu sudah terlanjur keluar gedung.

"Dia kan tinggal di Amerika, apa yang membuatnya sibuk sekali di Korea ya?" gumam Irene sambil melihat Sehun yang sudah menaiki mobilnya.

.

Sehun tidak begitu mempedulikan Irene karena ingin cepat sampai di tempat Jongin dan menikmati waktu bersama perempuan itu di jalan. Sekalipun perjalanan mereka mungkin cukup jauh, Sehun yakin bisa kembali ke Seoul dengan selamat.

Sehun tiba di depan gedung apartemen Jongin, melihat sosok perempuan yang dicintainya itu tengah berdiri membawa sebuah tas yang tidak begitu besar.

"Kau benar-benar datang?" Sapa Jongin takjub.

"Aku sudah bilang kan?"

Sehun mengambil tas Jongin dan meletakkannya di jok belakang, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanku ya?" goda Jongin saat Sehun sudah kembali ke kursinya di balik kemudi, mulai menyalakan mesin Benznya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kuduga" Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana caranya kau pulang nanti?"

"Ada GPS, lagipula papan petunjuk jalan juga ada"

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan tega melihatmu pergi sendirian"

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah bersamaku"

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?" Sehun terkekeh. Tak lama meninggalkan gedung apartemen Jongin, mereka sudah memasuki tol.

"Ohya, kapan deadline lomba penulisan skenario itu?"

"Empat hari lagi, aku akan menyelesaikannya di Chungnam dan langsung mengirimkannya"

"Jangan sampai lupa. Kau harus segera mengirimkannya"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bahkan membawa laptopku"

"Bagus!"

"Tapi terima kasih sudah mengingatkannku.

"Karena menurutku, sayang sekali kalau kau melewatkan lomba ini"

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Tangan Jongin menyentuh sedikit dashboard mobil itu.

"Sehun.. rasanya aku sudah terbiasa dengan mobilmu ini"

"Hm?"

"Maksudku rasanya aku semakin nyaman dengan mobil ini, bukannya sombong tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, kau selalu menjemput dan mengantarku dengan mobil ini.. Rasanya seperti tuan putri" Jelas Jongin polos.

"Bagiku, kau memang tuan putri" Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

"Ayahku pasti akan senang sekali mendengarnya. Karena selama ini, beliau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Tapi, kurasa semua ayah akan menganggap anak perempuan mereka sebagai tuan putri. Mm.. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di tempat peristirahatan Haengdam-do. Di sana kita bisa melihat laut"

"Oh ya?"

"Kita harus berfoto bersama disana! Sebenarnya lebih bagus pemandangan di malam hari.. Disana indah sekali. Disana ada resort Ocean Park, waktu menginap disana bersama keluargaku, aku benar-benar kagum pada pemandangan malam disana"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menginap disana?"

Jongin melirik Sehun, "Kau pasti akan menunggu sesuatu terjadi kan?"

Sehun tertawa karena pikirannya terbaca jelas oleh perempuan di sampingnya ini. Karena keluar kota di hari kerja, jalan yang mereka lalui tidak terlalu padat. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai mereka tiba di tempat peristirahatan Haengdam-do. Sehun segera turun dari mobil dan membawa Jongin ke tepi pantai.

"Benar kan yang ku katakan? Ini indah!" Jongin mencoba bicara di tengah hembusan angin pantai yang cukup kuat.

"Iya, ayo berfoto" Ajak Sehun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tangannya yang semula tertaut erat dengan tangan Jongin ia tarik, Jongin kini berada di pelukan pria itu.

Membelakangi laut, Sehun mengambil beberapa foto sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Ia bahkan menyempatkan mengambil satu pose mencium pipi Jongin sebagai foto terakhir.

"Sehun, jangan begini.. Kita di tempat umum" Pipi Jongin merona manis. Sehun jadi semakin gemas.

Jongin meminta foto-foto itu saat mereka menunggu makan siang di salah satu sudut kafeteria di tempat peristirahatan itu. Menunggu dua mangkuk udon hangat.

"Pemandian air panas di Chungnam bagus sekali! Kau harus mencobanya! Tapi apa kau sudah pernah ke pemandian air panas?"

"Pernah. Waktu aku ke Jepang. Aku hanya mencoba karena kebetulan ada"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Kapan-kapan, ayo kita pergi bersama"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan menolak ajakanmu"

"Oh ya Sehun, apa kau berencana kembali ke Amerika? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Seharusnya sekarang aku sudah disana tapi ku undur lagi, karena rasanya aku tidak sanggup pergi dan meninggalkanmu" Jongin tersenyum senang, Sehun selalu membuatnya meleleh.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba ingin tahu, hm?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Ah tidak, Aku hanya berpikir, jika nanti kau kembali ke Amerika, apa yang akan ku lakukan?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin aku kembali kesana?"

"Hmm iya, aku pasti akan merindukanmu.. lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku pasti akan merasa sedih jika kau pergi" Sehun pun membelai wajah Jongin yang kini terlihat sedih.

"Rasanya.. kita berdua tidak boleh berpisah" gumam Jongin.

"Tentu, karena kita saling mencintai"

Jongin menatap Sehun, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena inilah pertama kalinya mereka bicara soal perasaan masing-masing. Ya, mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai. Meski belum ada ungkapan cinta yang terucap jelas.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, mereka pun beranjak untuk kembali meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah orang tua Jongin di Chungnam.

Mereka sampai di dekat rumah dengan petunjuk dari Jongin.

"Turunkan aku disini saja, yang di depan itu toko milik keluarga kami. Kau lihat? Rumahku yang menempel dengan toko beras itu"

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Karena ingin membukakan pintu untuk Jongin, ia melepas seatbelt nya tapi Jongin mencegah.

"Aku turun sendiri saja, hampir semua orang disini mengenalku. Aku tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian"

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak ingin memperkenalkanku pada mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin, tapi aku sendiri pun belum tahu banyak tentangmu. Lagipula kalau sudah melihatmu, mereka tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan terus menanyaimu ini itu, pokoknya merepotkan. Jadi aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, sebaiknya aku turun sendiri dan kau kembali ke Seoul sebelum hari semakin sore. Kau yakin bisa kembali sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku bukan bocah kan?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Harusnya tadi aku pergi sendiri saja. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, aku jadi agak khawatir"

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan"

"Kalau sudah sampai di Seoul, langsung hubungi aku ya?"

"Pasti"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

"Oke"

Sebelum turun dari mobil, Sehun menarik Jongin dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Seperti biasa, ciuman yang manis namun menggetarkan. Sehun melepas ciumannya.

"Kau ini... Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Ini daerah kekuasaan ayahku" Jongin panik dengan pipi merona.

"Kau akan memikirkanku kan?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Walaupun kau larang pun, aku tetap akan memikirkanmu"

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

"Tidak!" Kali ini Jongin kembali galak, seperti orang tua yang memarahi anaknya.

Jongin baru akan turun saat Sehun kembali menariknya dan menangkup wajahnya untuk meminta satu ciuman lagi. Melumat lembut bibir ceri milik wanitanya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak menciummu sekali lagi, aku pasti akan menyesal. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"I-iya, kau juga"

Jongin akhirnya turun dan menatap mobil Sehun yang perlahan menjauh, ada sedikit rasa tidak rela sebenarnya. Dan saat mobil Sehun sudah tak terlihat, Jongin berbalik menuju Rumah Beras.

"Appa.." sapa Jongin saat melihat ayahnya sedang bermain catur dengan Kim ahjussi, ayah Taehyung.

"Astaga! Tuan putriku sudah datang" dengan begitu hangat, kedua pria lanjut usia itu menyambut kedatangan Jongin.

"Jonginie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kim ahjussi.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?"

"Dia juga baik, ahjussi. Oh ya appa, Eomma dimana?"

"Ada di sebelah, sedang menggiling cabai. Kau datang lebih cepat, apa tidak macet?"

"Tadi ada seorang teman yang kebetulan mau pergi dan lewat Chungnam, jadi aku memintanya mengantarku kesini"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ayah Jongin membuka kulkas dan memberi kaleng minuman dingin pada putrinya itu.

"Oh ya kenapa oppa memaksaku pulang, appa?"

"Oh itu..."

"Aigoo.. Tuan putri kami sudah sampai"

Sambil tersenyum, ayah Jongin memperhatikan anak dan istrinya yang sedang berpelukan.

"Mana oppa eomma ?"

"Begitu sampai rumah, dia langsung pergi ke pemandian karena ingin berendam"

"Lalu kenapa oppa memintaku pulang?"

"Oh itu..."

Ayah dan ibu Jongin saling bertatapan dengan ragu. Akhirnya Ibu Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia ingin menjodohkanmu dengan temannya"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Happy New Year... telat ya? gpp yang penting udh ngucapin haha. Maafkan ya updatenya agak lama, tadinya mau update tgl 1 tpi... ya begitulah bnyak kendala:(

Ada sedikit penjelasan, Rumah Beras itu rumah keluarga Jongin di Chungnam. Karena ayah dan ibu Jongin adalah pengusaha beras. Jadi Jongin sama Taehyung menyebutnya Rumah Beras.

Dan yg nungguin NC mereka... tunggu ya haha mereka pdkt dulu baru deh enaena wkwk.

Lanjut?

.

.


	7. Bab 6

.

.

 **The Last 2 Percent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **KKaiOlaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS Genderswitch!, typo, Cerita ini remake novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama, Ini juga pernah di remake oleh author Yunjae. Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

Bab 6

.

.

"Menjodohkanku dengan temannya? Siapa?"

"Pokoknya kakakmu hanya bilang seperti itu, temui saja dia dulu."

"Aku? Kenapa aku harus menurutinya?" Jongin melotot, tentu saja ia menolak mentah-mentah hal itu.

"Kakakmu bilang dia orang yang baik, sepertinya memang cocok denganmu."

"Tidak Eomma. Aku tidak ingin buru-buru menikah. Lagipula banyak wanita di umur dua puluh enam pun masih fokus pada karir mereka.. Appa, apa aku harus cepat-cepat menikah?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak harus cepat menikah, tapi teman kakakmu ini orangnya baik sekali, otaknya cerdas, lulusan yang sama dengan kakakmu, dan ayahnya punya klinik jadi hidupnya terjamin. Paling tidak kau kenalan saja dulu."

"Dan lagi.. yang terpenting dia itu maknae di keluarganya, jadi eomma tidak harus khawatir kalau kau akan dibawa." sambung Kim Jaejoong Ibunya Jongin.

Sepertinya orangtua Jongin pro sekali pada pria itu. Meski mungkin dia adalah pria baik-baik, tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau appa.. eomma.. Aku tidak suka. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Apa kalian akan tetap memaksaku?"

Kim Yunho, menghela nafas sambil tersenyum maklum, "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu menemuinya.. Bicarakan saja pada kakakmu"

"Sayang! Mana bisa begitu? Meski sekarang umur dua puluh enam tidak tergolong perawan tua, tapi tetap saja tidak boleh bersantai-santai. Lagipula kau kan belum bertemu orangnya, bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak suka?" Kim Jaejoong melirik Suaminya yang terlalu cepat luluh pada sang tuan putri.

"Aku tidak suka tentara. Sampai kapanpun pasti mereka akan pindah-pindah tempat. Belasan bahkan puluhan kali. Jonghyun oppa bahkan sudah pindah lima kali. Aku tidak mau"

Dahi kedua orang tua Jongin mengernyit, susah sekali membujuk anak perempuannya ini.

"Meski pindah-pindah tapi kan dia punya penghasilan tetap, setidaknya hidupmu terjamin. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" Jaejoong tak juga berniat menyerah.

"Shirreo! Apa eomma dan appa menyuruhku pulang karena ini? Kalau iya, aku akan kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga"

Yunho segera menahan tangan putrinya yang hendak pergi.

"Dia kan sudah bilang tidak suka, kenapa kau masih memaksanya?" sergah Yunho membela Jongin.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan yang terbaik untuk putriku, apa itu salah? Lagipula aku tidak ingin dia dapat anak sulung"

"Sudahlah, Jongin bukan sampah yang harus cepat-cepat dititipkan pada orang lain, kau kan juga perempuan, pasti mengerti perasaan Jongin" Yunho menekan kata-katanya.

"Ya sudah, yang bersikeras menjodohkanmu kan kakakmu, bicaralah baik-baik dengannya" Sambung Yunho pada Jongin.

"Iya, bicarakan saja nanti.. Eomma sedang memasak daging, kau mau makan?" Jaejoong beranjak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berselera makan, lagipula tadi aku sudah makan udon di tempat peristirahatan"

"Mana cukup kalau hanya makan mie? Kau harus makan lagi"

"Baiklah eomma.."

Jaejoong pun segera kembali ke dapur. Hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jongin kini di ruang tamu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah menemuinya.. Turuti saja kata hatimu"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia ragu harus mengatakan hal ini atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang, appa.."

"Oh ya? Lalu? Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia orang Korea, tapi tinggal di Amerika"

"Amerika?" Wajah Yunho terlihat begitu kaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Lalu kalau kau menikahinya.. Kau akan tinggal disana?"

"Appa kami belum bicara sampai ke sana, tapi... aku benar-benar menyukainya. Jadi sekarang ini aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapa-siapa" Yunho tersenyum melihat putrinya.

"Appa mengerti. Kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya. Tapi kalau kau pindah ke Amerika.. Appa dan eomma pasti akan merindukanmu"

"Appa.. Kami sama sekali belum membicarakan pernikahan"

"Oh begitu... Lalu, kapan appa bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Ku harap appa bersabar karena aku sendiri pun belum terlalu mengenalnya"

"Jadi kau... benar-benar sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Iya sebenarnya tadi dia yang mengantarku kesini"

Jongin tersenyum.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Aku takut appa marah, karena aku belum bercerita sama sekali"

"Marah? Di luar dugaanku, kau memang sudah pantas menikah rupanya. Kau sudah dewasa"

Yunho sedikit tersenyum pahit mendengar cerita Jongin. Ia tak menyangka putrinya benar-benar sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria.

"Appa, kumohon jangan beritahu ini pada eomma dulu ya? Kalau eomma tahu, eomma pasti akan menanyaiku macam-macam"

"Iya, tenang saja.. Pergilah mandi setelah kau makan"

"Mandi? Aku jauh-jauh kesini bukan untuk mandi. Aku ingin membantu kalian"

"Appa dan eomma sedang tidak perlu bantuanmu"

"Tapi appa senang kan aku pulang?"

"Tentu saja"

Jaejoong membawa sup dan tersenyum melihat Jongin memeluk suaminya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Tuan putri eomma.."

Meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu lapar, tapi Jongin menghabiskan semangkuk sup dari eommanya. Karena kakaknya belum juga pulang, akhirnya ia menyalakan laptopnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Hum? Baik appa.. Sekarang ini aku masih kerja untuk buku cerita bergambar yang royaltinya banyak sekali"

"Oh ya?"

"Aku juga sedang menyelesaikan naskah untuk aku ikut sertakan di lomba menulis skenario. Setelah selesai, aku akan langsung mengirimkannya. Paling lambat, aku harus sudah mengirimkannya besok, semoga saja aku berhasil"

"Tentu saja, kau pasti bisa"

"Iya, aku ingin menyusul Krystal yang sedang menyelesaikan mini serinya"

"Mini seri yang akan disiarkan?" celetuk eomma.

"Iya, eomma.." Jongin menghela nafas.

"Aku sendiri yang tertinggal, padahal kami memulai bersama. Krystal bahkan ke Jeju untuk menyelesaikan skenarionya, Irene juga sekarang sukses"

"Irene? Maksudmu Irene yang berbuat curang itu?"

"Iya, sekarang ini dia sedang membuat naskah film. Jadi... Hanya aku yang tidak punya apa-apa" jelas Jongin lemas.

Yunho menggenggam tangan putrinya yang kini terlihat putus asa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, tuan putri. Ada orang yang mendapat kesuksesannya dengan cepat, ada juga yang lambat. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan kenapa teman-temanmu lebih cepat berhasil di bandingkan dirimu. Semua ada waktunya. Kau tinggal menunggu sambil tetap berusaha"

"Tapi rasanya aku hampir mati karena ini terlalu lama"

"Eii.. Kau tidak akan mati seperti itu, kalau kau mengerjakan semuanya dengan terburu-buru pun tidak akan ada gunanya" Jaejoong kembali membuka mulut.

"Sudah berapa kali eomma bercerita padamu? Ketika lahir, entah kenapa kau tidak bisa minum susu, waktu itu segala cara sudah kami coba tapi tetap susah menyusuimu, rasanya sakit sekali. Lalu nenekmu bilang kalau nantinya anak ini akan menjadi orang yang tidak akan mudah menyerah ketika menginginkan sesuatu. Kau tidak boleh menyerah"

"Tidak, eomma. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah. Hanya saja.. Aku merasa kecewa sekaligus iri"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kalau eomma menjadi dirimu, eomma juga pasti akan kecewa. Tapi kau tidak boleh iri, rayakan saja"

"Benar, masing-masing manusia berusaha menjalani hidup mereka dengan baik dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kalau ada temanmu yang berhasil, tentu saja kau harus memberinya ucapan selamat. Karena saat itu, tanpa kau sadar, kau juga membawa keyakinan kalau suatu saat nanti akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk keberhasilanmu sendiri. Masih banyak waktu, appa akan menunggu saat kau bisa berhasil, jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun kau mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap kedua orang tuanya. Appa Eomma yang ia sayangi.

Ia tidak akan melupakan mereka atau siapapun yang ada di Chungnam. Karena mereka semualah yang selalu memberinya pelajaran dan menyemangatinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus melanjutkan skenarioku karena harus ku kirim besok"

"Kerjakanlah" Jongin merasakan eommanya mengusap kepalanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memandang Jongin yang sedang duduk di depan laptopnya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

Mereka berusaha memahami perasaan putri kesayangan mereka yang sedang putus asa. Jongin seperti berusaha sendirian di saat teman-temannya sudah mencapai keberhasilan masing-masing.

Bagaimanapun juga, rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang tua saat melihat anaknya putus asa tentu lebih besar. Tapi mereka tetap berusaha mendukung Jongin.

.

Dua jam berlalu.

Selama Jongin mengetik, orangtuanya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sisinya. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu berhasil menyelesaikan revisi terakhirnya saat sang kakak tiba di rumah.

"Aku pulang! Woah Nini! Kau sudah datang?" Jongin hanya melirik tajam dengan ekspresi galak pada kakaknya yang cepreng itu.

"Hei, kau sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganku.. Sekarang kau bahkan tidak memberi salam padaku?"

"Renungi dulu kesalahanmu." jawab Jongin pada Jongdae, kakaknya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyuruhku bertemu dengan temanmu."

Dan Jongdae memberi jawaban yang sama seperti eommanya tadi, bahwa temannya itu adalah lelaki yang baik.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, dia itu—"

"Terserah! Pokoknya tidak mau! Appa juga sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak perlu menemuinya. Sudah, aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi. Keputusanku tidak boleh di ganggu gugat!"

"Ck! Ayo bicara denganku!" Jongdae mengajak Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan! Aku tidak mauuu.."

"Ada! Sudah, ikut saja!"

Jongdae pun membawa adiknya keluar rumah, tepatnya di halaman rumah mereka.

Sebuah pembicaraan empat mata.

"Kenapa harus disini?" tanya Jongin ketus.

"Karena di dalam berbahaya"

Jongin mengernyit bingung, apa maksud kakaknya dengan 'bahaya'? Apanya?

"Kumohon, kau harus bertemu dengannya Jongie.."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau. Kenapa kau bilang 'harus'? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Jongdae terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung, Jongin semakin curiga.

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku apa alasannya, aku akan tetap pada keputusanku. Kau berhutang padanya huh?"

Jongdae berkali-kali menoleh, takut diawasi dari jauh.

"Bukan! Kau harus janji, tidak memberitahu apapun yang ku katakan pada siapa-siapa"

"Benar dugaanku. Ada apa sebenarnya sih?"

"Mm jadi... sebenarnya waktu itu setelah pelatihan selesai, aku keluar dengan yang lain dan minum-minum"

"Lalu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu berapa banyak yang ku minum. Pokoknya sampai aku tidak sadarkan diri.. Hari berikutnya, saat bangun.. Ada seorang wanita di sebelahku"

"Apa? Siapa dia?!" Jongin mendadak tegang.

"Di-dia.. Pekerja bar itu"

"Jadi kau menidurinya?!"

"Iya"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Kau benar-benar gila, menjijikan" sindirnya.

"Aish.. Dengar dulu. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar waktu itu. Sepertinya aku pingsan. Aku sendiri juga kaget setengah mati, bagaimana bisa perempuan itu ada disana tanpa menggunakan apa-apa.. Argh! Rasanya aku akan gila"

"Tanpa apa-apa? Maksudmu kalian berdua telanjang?"

"I..ya.."

"Ya Tuhan.." Jongin menghela nafas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dan temanku itu tahu tentang hal ini"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingat?! Kalian melakukannya, paling tidak kau ingat saat membawanya ke kamar. Minseok unnie harus tahu ini"

Jongdae melotot saat Jongin menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Ya!"

"Oke, appa juga harus tahu. Appa..."

Jongdae segera membekap mulut adiknya dengan panik.

"Bisakah kau diam dulu?!"

"Lepaskan aku! Lalu, jangan bilang kau menjual adikmu dan tidak mau berterus terang pada Minseok unnie?"

"Siapa yang menjualmu? Akupun tidak ingat apa-apa! Bagaimana aku harus berterus terang?"

"Astaga.. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Kim Jongdae. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengingatnya? Maksudku.. paling tidak kau bisa merasakan saat tubuh kalian bersentuhan kan?"

Jongdae terdiam, ia juga berpikir begitu sebenarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengingat sensasi seks malam itu.

"Tapi... kau pakai kondom kan?"

"Ishh .. Jangan keras-keras. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini pada kakakmu sendiri?"

"Justru karena kau kakakku! Kondom bahkan hanya bisa melindungi sampai enam puluh persen saja, apalagi baru-baru ini muncul pernyakit baru yang sulit diobati dan mudah menular. Lagipula.. wanita yang kau tiduri itu kan kerja di bar, bisa jadi dia sudah tidur dengan banyak pria sebelumnya"

Jongdae pucat seketika. "Se-serius? Penyakit?"

"Jadi kau tidak memakai kondom?!"

Jongdae semakin pucat.

"Kau tidak bercinta dengan Minseok unnie setelahnya kan?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku mati saja."

Jongin menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Ku gali lubang besar untukmu, kalau begitu"

"Arghhh! Aku bisa gila!" Jongdae mencoba menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar sulit dipercaya." tukas Jongin dengan nada prihatin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Suruh saja temanmu itu tutup mulut dengan cara lain dan bilang kalau aku tidak mau menemuinya"

"Dia pasti tetap akan menghubungimu, Jongie.." Jawab Jongdae dengan wajah memelas.

"Huh?"

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur memberi nomor ponselmu padanya"

"Apa?! Kubunuh kau!"

.

.

Irene merapikan rambutnya sekali lagi, sudah nyaris dua jam ia berdiri di lobi hotel Arizona demi menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Dan wanita itu tersenyum saat mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu di kejauhan.

Ia memulai akting dengan berusaha berjalan se-natural mungkin. Sesuai rencananya, ia berpura-pura kaget dan menyapa direktur muda itu.

"Astaga, sajangnim!" Sehun sontak menoleh dan mendapati sosok familiar itu.

"Penulis Bae? Sedang ada acara disini?"

"Iya, tadi saya ada janji disini. Sajangnim sendiri?"

"Saya menginap disini"

"Oh iya.. Saya baru ingat. Sajangnim baru kembali dari kantor?"

"Iya"

"Hhm.. Belum sempat makan malam kan? Bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama saya? Untuk membayar hutang budi beberapa hari yang lalu"

Mata Irene berbinar. Sehun terdiam ragu. Ini jelas akan membuat Sehun tercap sebagai 'ddongkae' dan lagi Irene bukan sembarang wanita, jadi dia merasa tidak nyaman.

Meski memang Sehun belum bisa membuktikan kalau bawahannya ini adalah 'Bae Irene' yang sama dengan yang dimaksud Jongin tapi ia tetap merasa harus berhati-hati.

Ah iya, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengorek informasi langsung?

"Baiklah" Jawab Sehun final.

Ia menjaga sopan santun dan ia rasa, tak ada salahnya untuk menyetujui ajakan ini.

Irene mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran masakan China. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak suka masakan China —terlalu banyak minyak katanya.

Tapi saat Irene bertanya tentang kenapa Sehun hanya makan sedikit, pria itu hanya menjawab kalau ia tidak terlalu lapar. Mereka terdiam sesaat hingga Sehun yakin ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Penulis Bae, naskah terdahulumu—"

"Sajangnim tinggal sendirian?"

Sepertinya wanita itu tidak mendengar Sehun, juga karena Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada ragu.

"Ya."

"Di Amerika juga?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa anda tidak merasa repot karena tidak ada yang mengurusi?"

"Tidak juga. Karena sudah lama, jadi sudah biasa"

"Tapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menemani sarapan bersama dan memasangkan dasi untuk sajangnim?"

"Seseorang yang bisa menemani sarapan dan memasangkan dasi?"

Pikiran Sehun melayang pada Jongin. Ia mengira-ngira seperti apa rasanya kalau setiap hari bisa bangun dari tempat tidur yang sama, lalu sarapan bersama dan sebelum berangkat kerja Jongin memasangkan dasi untuknya. Saat pulang kerja, disambut oleh ciuman manis dari wanita itu.

Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia akan menjadi orang paling bahagia. Sehun benar-benar ingin selalu di dekat Jongin.

Membayangkan hal itu saja membuatnya tersenyum.

Irene merasa senang saat melihat senyum Sehun. Ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini Sehun justru membayangkan sosok wanita lain.

Bukan dirinya.

"Orang tua sajangnim tidak ingin anda cepat menikah?"

"Tidak. Nenek saya yang terus memaksa"

"Wah, kalau begitu anda harus cepat menikah ya"

"Saya juga ingin seperti itu"

Ya Sehun ingin menikah. Dan bukan hanya untuk perintah neneknya, ia ingin menikah demi kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Ia hanya ingin menikahi Jongin.

Dan berikutnya.. pembicaraan membosankan mengalir. Mereka bicara banyak hal tapi entah mengapa Irene terus membawa topik 'Pernikahan' ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sehun tidak nyaman sejujurnya. Ia hanya terus diberondong dengan pertanyaan ini-itu dan hanya bisa menjawab 'Ya' dan 'Tidak' .

Sampai saat ini di antara seluruh orang yang pernah makan malam bersamanya, sembilan puluh persen adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan dan sepuluh persennya adalah orang-orang yang berhasil membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi aneh.

Irene masuk ke dalam kelompok sepuluh persen itu.

Irene sendiri sudah menyiapkan hari ini sejak lama. Ia bahkan membeli baju baru tanpa berpikir harganya hanya demi terlihat cantik di depan Sehun.

Jadi ia bertekad untuk tidak melepaskan lelaki ini.

'Aku harus bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Lebih baik lagi kalau dia yang menawarkan dan seandainya terjadi hal itu...'

Irene pun berharap. Sejak awal bertemu untuk makan malam ini, Sehun terus bersikap sopan, tapi Irene sangat berharap lelaki ini bisa sedikit lebih agresif.

Irene benar-benar berharap bisa masuk ke kamar Sehun. Jelas apa yang ia harapkan. Meski kecil kemungkinannya, tapi jika mereka bisa minum sebotol wine, di bawah pengaruh alkohol pasti semua akan terasa lebih mudah.

Wanita itu terus saja mencari cara supaya bisa masuk ke kamar Sehun.

Dan seperti yang direncanakannya, Irene menyenggol gelas berisi minumannya sendiri sehingga seluruh isi gelas tumpah membasahi bajunya sendiri.

Ia langsung bangkit dari duduk dan berpura-pura tidak sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Sehun ikut berdiri.

"Astaga!" pekik Irene.

Sehun memberikan serbet dari meja dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. Tapi percuma karena pakaian Irene berwarna putih, noda itu tercetak jelas. Bahkan handuk basah yang diberi oleh salah seorang pelayan pun tidak berguna.

"Sepertinya harus dicuci"

"Iya, sepertinya begitu, kalau tidak bisa hilang saya terpaksa membuangnya" kata Irene dengan raut sedih.

"Anda tidak punya pakaian ganti?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak"

"Hmm.. mungkin bisa meminta jasa hotel untuk mencucinya... Tapi tunggu sebentar"

Sehun melangkah keluar restoran itu sementara Irene menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan meski pakaiannya basah sampai bagian terdalam.

Kalau pihak hotel mencuci pakaiannya, artinya ia harus melepas seluruh pakaian dan menunggu di suatu tempat sampai semuanya selesai diurus. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dipakai untuk menunggu satu sampai dua jam hanyalah kamar Sehun.

Irene tersenyum penuh arti membayangkan hal-hal yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Sehun kembali ke dalam restoran, membayar makanan lalu menghampirinya.

"Mari kita keluar"

"Ah baik.."

Irene berjalan di belakang Sehun sambil menahan malu karena roknya basah dan penuh noda. Tentu akan berbeda rasanya jika saja Sehun mau meminjamkan jasnya.

Membayangkan hal ini membuat Irene melempar tatapan datar pada punggung dingin Sehun.

'Tidak apa.. yang penting bisa masuk kamar Sehun kan?'

Tapi Sehun ternyata tidak melangkah menuju lift. Ia justru melangkah keluar. Irene mengernyit, menebak apa yang ada di pikiran direktur muda ini. Ia merasa tak nyaman saat banyak yang menatapnya dan ia merasa semakin curiga.

Kecurigaan Irene terbukti saat melihat mobil Sehun yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Anda bisa menggunakan mobil saya untuk pulang"

Irene kehilangan kata-katanya.

Ia pikir Sehun keluar dari restoran untuk meminta tolong agar pihak hotel mencuci pakaiannya dan ia bisa menunggu di kamar pria itu.

Tapi ternyata, Sehun justru memanggil sopirnya.

"Maafkan sa—"

Irene tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sehun langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Menandakan kalau pria itu tak ingin berlama-lama lagi.

"Tidak apa. Tadi saya sudah coba menanyakan ke pihak hotel, kalau dicuci disini, pakaian anda baru bisa diambil besok"

'Hotel sialan!'

"Ah, ya.. Maaf saya sudah merepotkan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pak Lee, tolong antarkan nona Bae sampai ke rumahnya"

"Baik, sajangnim"

"Terima kasih, sajangnim. Semoga kita bisa—"

Irene tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Sehun tidak mendengarkannya dan langsung menutup pintu mobil.

Wanita itu memandangi Sehun yang ada di luar mobil. Tapi sang sopir pun terlihat tak peduli dan segera menjalankan mobil. Irene semakin kesal karena saat menoleh ke belakang, Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam hotel.

Misinya gagal.

Ia sudah membayangkan kemungkinan yang hebat, tapi yang ia dapat hanya kekecewaan, malu dan rok mahal yang kotor.

'Menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari semua tanda yang ku berikan?'

Irene menggertakkan giginya menahan marah.

'Oke, lihat saja nanti. Aku belum menyerah!'

.

.

.

Di hari terakhir pengumpulan naskah, sampai beberapa saat menjelang tengah malam, Sehun masih ada di ruang kerjanya.

Menunggu.

Ia membuka page milik Walden Korea dan menemukan naskah 'A Late Autumn' di antara naskah-naskah lain.

Ada. Jongin tidak terlambat mengumpulkannya.

Saat ia akan mengunduh berkas itu supaya bisa diprint, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeobseyo?"

 _"Yeobseyo! Ini aku.. Kau sudah tidur?"_

Sehun tersenyum, "Belum"

 _"Sedang dimana? Di hotel?"_

"Aku masih di kantor. Kau sendiri?"

 _"Aku juga masih di Chungnam, aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok"_

"Kalau begitu, ku jemput besok."

 _"Tidak perlu.. aku akan pergi bersama kakakku."_

"Tapi, aku ingin menjemputmu."

 _"Jangan. Jangan datang. Selama aku disini, aku sempat bertengkar dengan kakakku."_

"Bertengkar? Kenapa?"

 _"Ya begitulah, aku belum bisa menceritakan sekarang. Oh ya, aku sudah mengirimkan skenarioku. Dan, tadi waktu mengirim, rasanya berdebar-debar sekali kkk."_ Jongin terkikik di ujung sambungan, membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti berhasil."

Hanya mendengar suara Jongin saja, Sehun senang. Setiap bertemu dan mendengar suaranya, Sehun berpikir 'Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatku senang dan nyaman seperti ini.'

Seandainya Jongin tahu kalau saat ini Sehun sedang mengunduh naskahnya. Tapi sepertinya belum saatnya Jongin tahu. Akan muncul kesalahpahaman kalau nantinya Jongin menang dan tahu kalau Sehun adalah salah satu orang penting di Walden Korea.

Pasti Jongin akan berpikir kalau kemenangannya bukanlah dari kemampuannya sendiri. Alasan lain, kalau ternyata naskah Jongin tidak menang, dia tidak ingin niat baiknya maupun Jongin menanyakan apa penyebab kekalahan itu.

Kalau kali ini Jongin terpilih sebagai pemenang, Sehun ingin hal itu terjadi karena kemampuan Jongin menciptakan naskah yang mengagumkan.

Dan walaupun naskah itu buatan Jongin, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di kepala Sehun untuk bermurah hati memberikan nilai bagus.

 _"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur."_

"Hubungi aku begitu kau sampai di Seoul."

 _"Tentu, jangan tidur terlalu malam.. mengerti?"_

"Aku mengerti"

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jongin, Sehun menggerakan mouse nya untuk mengunduh naskah Jongin.

Ia terkejut saat membaca keterangan di layar komputernya. File tidak ditemukan.

"Tidak ditemukan?"

Aneh.

Pria itu segera _me-refresh page_ itu dan 'A Late Autumn' milik Jongin hilang dari daftar naskah yang sudah terkumpul.

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Dia mencoba me-refresh lagi, tapi sama saja. Tertulis keterangan kalau file tidak ditemukan dan nomor pendaftaran Jongin pun hilang.

Hal seperti ini bisa disebabkan karena kesalahan sistem atau... ada yang secara sengaja membuka page dan menghapusnya.

Sehun segera menghubungi tim produksi.

 _"Tim produksi disini."_

"Ini Oh Sehun. Apa hari ini tim produksi lembur?"

 _"Betul, sajangnim. Kami sedang mencetak semua naskah yang masuk."_

"Baiklah"

Sehun memutuskan sambungan dan bergegas menuju ruang tim produksi.

.

Karena datang tiba-tiba, staf tim produksi yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka segera membalik badan dan memberi salam pada Sehun.

Ketua tim mendekati Sehun yang belum sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Sajangnim belum pulang?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan sistem pengumpulan naskah kita?"

"Sistem? Sepertinya tidak ada. Ada masalah apa?"

"Tadi saya menemukan sebuah naskah yang kelihatan menarik, tapi waktu saya mencoba mengunduhnya, naskah itu hilang"

"Rasanya tidak mungkin. Sebentar. Hoseok sshi! Apa ada masalah dengan sistem kita?"

"Tidak ada, pak ketua. Semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja."

"Seperti yang sajangnim dengar sendiri, tidak ada masalah."

"Tidak mungkin. Karena tadi saya melihat naskah itu hilang begitu saja"

"Aneh. Kami disini tidak menghapus nomor ataupun naskah sama sekali. Tapi mungkin saat ini sedang di- print. Saya akan mencoba mencarinya, boleh saya tahu judulnya sajangnim?"

"A Late Autumn, nomor pendaftarannya 2026"

"A Late Autumn. Baiklah. Semuanya! Coba cari naskah dengan judul A Late Autumn"

"Baik, ketua." Semua staf tim produksi berusaha mencari naskah Jongin.

Tapi nihil.

"Tim produksi bertanggung jawab atas pengumpulan naskah kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Benar, sajangnim."

"Selain tim produksi, siapa yang bisa mengoperasikan sistemnya?"

"Selain kami sepertinya tidak ada... Oh iya! Penulis Bae. Karena beliau juga bagian dari tim penilai yang akan menilai naskah-naskah yang masuk."

"Tim penilai.. Penulis Bae?"

Bae Irene.

"Tapi saya rasa tidak mungkin Penulis Bae atau orang lain dari tim penilai menghapusnya. Begitu juga dengan tim saya disini."

"Tentu saja, mungkin ada kesalahan teknis saja. Tapi karena tadi saya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, saya tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Penulis itu bisa saja mengerjakan naskah itu selama dua bulan lebih dan kalau hilang karena kesalahan kita, rasanya tidak nyaman. Saya akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Tolong selidiki juga kalau ada nomor pendaftaran lain yang hilang, pasang pengumuman di page kita."

"Pengumuman apa, sajangnim?"

"Kalau batas akhir pengumpulan naskah di perpanjang dua puluh empat jam."

"Ba-baik sajangnim"

Sehun tampak tidak senang dan keluar dari ruangan tim produksi, kembali ke ruangannya.

"Penulis Bae dan tim penilai lainnya menjadi administrator dan bisa memberikan nilai?" gumamnya.

Mendengar nama 'Penulis Bae', tiba-tiba kecurigaan Sehun muncul. Tapi dia tidak bisa meneruskan kecurigaannya itu karena masih belum yakin. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah Irene tahu kalau Jongin juga terdaftar sebagai salah satu peserta kompetisi menulis skenario yang diadakan oleh Walden Korea.

Lagipula, Irene sudah tidak lagi berada di gedung kantor ini. Sebenarnya mungkin saja Irene yang menghapus dari rumahnya, tapi kalau memang benar begitu, Sehun tak bisa mengerti kenapa Irene melakukan hal sejauh itu.

Mereka — Jongin dan Irene sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi sepertinya hubungan mereka akan lebih seperti tidak saling kenal dan mengacuhkan satu sama lain.

Jadi untuk apa Irene bersusah payah memblock Jongin?

Tapi tim produksi bilang tidak ada masalah dengan sistemnya.

Sehun masih duduk di kursinya dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencari tahu penyebab hilangnya naskah Jongin.

Ia menahan dirinya untuk menghubungi Jongin. Tidak mungkin kan ia langsung menelpon Jongin dan mengatakan padanya kalau naskah yang sudah dikumpulkannya hilang. Sehun masuh belum ingin mengatakan kalau ia punya hubungan dengan Walden Korea.

Sehun geram karena tak juga menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membuat naskah itu kembali.

.

Direktur Walden Pictures itu pulang ke hotel pukul tiga dini hari dan sebelum pukul delapan pagi sudah kembali ke kantornya lagi karena tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Ketika sekretaris Song tiba, Sehun memintanya menghubungi Jongin.

"Jangan bilang kalau saya yang memintanya. Bilang saja dari Walden Korea dan sampaikan kalau ada masalah dari sistem kita jadi naskahnya tidak bisa diterima dengan benar. Lalu sampaikan juga kalau hari ini dia harus mengirimkannya lagi."

"Baik, sajangnim."

"Kalau Kim Jongin sudah kembali mengirimkan naskahnya, tolong segera unduh dan print."

"Baik, sajangnim."

Sesuai perintah Sehun, sekretaris Song segera menghubungi Jongin.

"Yeobseyo? Bisa bicara dengan Kim Jongin?"

 _"Iya.. saya sendiri."_

"Annyeonghaseyo. Saya dari Walden Korea, apakah betul anda mengikuti kompetisi yang kami adakan?"

 _"Iya betul!"_

"Maaf saya mengganggu, tapi silahkan kunjungi situs kamu kembali untuk membaca pengumuman bahwa sedang terjadi masalah dengan sistem kami."

 _"Masalah? Kenapa?"_

"Ada kesalahan pada sistem kami jadi beberapa naskah yang sudah dikumpulkan menghilang."

 _"Benarkah?!"_

"Untuk mencegah kemungkinan skenario Kim Jongin sshi menghilang, tolong kirimkan kembali naskah anda hari ini. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

 _"Hari ini?"_

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik."

 _"Sebenarnya saya sedang ada di desa dan baru akan menuju Seoul . Mungkin saya baru bisa mengirimnya lagi tiga jam kedepan karena saat ini saya tidak terhubung dengan internet, apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"Sedang di desa?" Sekretaris Song melirik atasannya karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sehun memberi secarik kertas pada sekretaris Song.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong kabari saya jika anda sudah selesai megirimkannya lagi. Anda punya kertas?"

Sekretaris Song pun memberikan nomor pribadinya.

"Baik. Tolong kabari saya nanti."

Setelah menutup sambungan, sekretaris Song menghela nafas karena ia ikut gugup.

"Dia bilang nanti akan mengabari saya, sajangnim."

"Bagus, terima kasih. Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun. Cukup kita berdua saja."

"Baik, sajangnim. Jangan khawatir."

Sekitar tiga jam berikutnya, Jongin mengabari sekretaris Song kalau dia sudah mengunggah naskahnya kembali. Hal yang pertama di lakukan sekretaris Song adalah mencetaknya karena sepertinya ini hal penting untuk ditekturnya.

Sementara, Sehun tengah menghadiri rapat saat ini. Ia menjelaskan alasannya memperpanjang waktu pengumpulan skenario, yang diputuskannya sendiri tanpa mendiskusikannya dengan Siwon.

Sambil memberi penjelasan, Sehun sempat mencuri pandang untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Irene dan tim juri yang lainnya. Ia tak bisa menahan kecurigaannya pada mereka.

Bisa saja Sehun salah lihat, tapi ketika ia menceritakan perihal naskah yang hilang, raut wajah Irene berubah. Sinar matanya terlihat aneh. Wanita itu terlihat tegang.

"Skenario itu tidak dikerjakan dalam waktu yang singkat. Tidak peduli mengagumkan atau tidak, adanya kasus skenario hilang bisa menjadi skandal bagi kita. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar ini tidak terjadi lagi." jelas Sehun.

Menanggapi itu, ketua tim produksi menjawab, "Kemarin saya menemukan adanya masalah dengan server yang kita gunakan, tapi saat ini masalah itu sudah teratasi."

Sehun melirik Irene.

Wanita itu harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena Sehun mengurangi kecurigaannya setelah mendengar penjelasan ketua tim produksi.

"Baiklah, kapan penilaian akan dimulai?" tanya Siwon.

"Saat ini seluruh naskah sedang dalam proses pencetakkan jadi penilaian baru bisa dilakukan besok, sajangnim."

"Ada berapa orang yang akan ikut sebagai penilai?"

"Semula ada enam orang, tapi karena naskah yang masuk lebih banyak dari perkiraan, jadi saya berniat memasukkan tiga orang lagi, sajangnim." Jelas ketua tim penilai.

Siwon menoleh pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana menurut pendapat anda, direktur Oh Sehun?"

Sehun berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bergabung dengan tim juri.

"Saya hanya akan menilai naskah yang masuk ke seleksi terakhir." ucapnya final, setidaknya ia tak harus ikut campur tentang seleksi awal.

Kalau naskah Jongin berhasil masuk ke seleksi akhir, berarti itu berkat usaha Jongin sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita tidak perlu menambah beban kerja Sehun. Untuk tim juri, harap bekerja dengan baik dan berdiskusi satu sama lain untuk memutuskan dengan benar siapa yang akan lolos dari penyisihan."

Siwon menjadi orang pertama yang bangkit dari duduknya, tanda rapat sudah selesai. Yang lain pun ikut bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah direktur Walden Korea itu beranjak.

Sehun sendiri sempat memperhatikan layar laptop Irene saat lewat untuk keluar dari ruang rapat itu.

Kecurigaannya kini menjadi-jadi karena melihat wanita itu membuka page milik Walden yang berisi naskah-naskah yang sudah terkumpul.

Sehun bergegas, hendak menemui sekretaris Song secepatnya.

.

"Bagaimana? Ada kabar?"

"Ini, sajangnim." Sekretaris Song memberikan skenario milik Jongin yang sudah ia print.

"Bagus.. Terima kasih banyak, sekretaris Song."

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Oh iya, tadi ponsel sajangnim sempat berbunyi, mohon di cek." ucap sekretaris itu sambil melihat pada ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya sendiri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih.. Anda boleh kembali."

Sekretaris Song tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan direkturnya itu.

Sehun sendiri segera menelpon balik nomor yang tadi menghubunginya Jongin.

"Yeobseyo? Jongin?"

 _"Aku sudah pulang..."_

"Kau sudah sampai di apartemen?"

 _"Iya. Oh ya, tadi sempat ada kejadian."_

"Kejadian? Ada apa?"

 _"Waktu aku berangkat, pihak Walden menghubungiku untuk mengirim kembali naskah skenarioku, mereka bilang skenario yang ku kirim hilang. Saat aku buka homepage Walden, memang ada pemberitahuan seperti itu. Tapi yang membuatku merasa aneh, bagaimana pihak Walden tahu nomorku? Ah, sudahlah.. kau sudah sarapan?"_

Jongin bertanya pada Sehun setelah bicara panjang lebar.

"Sekarang waktunya makan siang kan?" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

 _"Oh ya?! Kalau begitu... Sudah makan siang?"_

"Belum. Kau sendiri?"

 _"Aku baru makan ramyeon"_

"Ramyeon? Jangan menyebutnya makanan. Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

 _"Tidak bisa. Aku harus mulai membaca buku-bukuku supaya cerita untuk buku bergambar itu selesai."_

"Oh begitu. Apa malam ini kau juga akan sibuk membaca?"

 _"Apakah kau ingin mengajakku bertemu?"_

"Tentu saja."

 _"Hmm.. Kalau kau menunjukkan niat baikmu, aku bisa meluangkan waktu kkk."_ Jongin terdengar sedang bermain-main.

"Baiklah."

 _"Eh? Memangnya bagaimana kau menunjukkan niat baikmu?"_

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Bohong jika Jongin tidak meleleh, meski Sehun terdengar sedang menggombal saat ini.

 _"Astaga, kenapa kau begitu baik hati, tuan Oh Sehun?"_

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar mendengar jawaban Jongin, "Anything for you."

Jongin pun tertawa kecil.

 _"Nanti malam ku hubungi lagi ya? Sekarang aku harus kembali pada buku-bukuku."_

"Aku mengerti, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke?"

 _"Iya. Kau juga, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja."_

"Tentu."

Setelah sambungan ditutup, Sehun baru mulai menyentuh skenario di hadapannya tapi kemudian pintu ruangannya di ketuk.

Sekretaris Song lagi.

"Maaf, sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis lagi, sajangnim."

"Ada apa?"

"Naskah yang baru saja saya berikan, naskah milik Kim Jongin hilang lagi."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit. "Tapi anda sudah mengunduh berkasnya kan?"

"Sudah, sajangnim.. Saya sudah menyimpannya di komputer saya kalau-kalau sajangnim butuh salinannya."

Sehun mengangguk.

Naskah Jongin hilang lagi? Padahal di rapat, tim produksi sudah meyakinkan kalau hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tapi kali ini apa?

Sehun berpikir sesaat sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Sekretaris Song."

"Ya, sajangnim?"

"Bisa tolong bantu saya mencari tahu berapa banyak naskah yang hilang kemarin?"

"Baik, akan saya periksa sekarang."

Setelah memberi salam, wanita itu kembali keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap bingung pada naskah milik Jongin yang ada di tangannya. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa naskah ini bisa hilang lagi.

Merasa tak bisa berdiam diri saja, Sehun bangun dan segera keluar ruangan. Ia mendatangi meja milik Sekretaris Song yang sedang mengutak-atik komputer.

"Sudah ditemukan?"

Sekretaris Song menggeleng.

"Saya sudah menanyakannya pada tim produksi tapi belum ada jawaban. Menurut pengamatan saya sendiri, hanya ada satu naskah yang hilang kemarin, karena yang lain masih lengkap."

"Maksudmu... Skenario yang sama sudah hilang sebanyak dua kali?"

"Sepertinya begitu, sajangnim."

"Oke. Saya mengerti."

Sehun meninggalkan sekretaris Song dan segera menuju ruangan tim produksi.

Ia ingin menanyakan langsung apakah ada yang dengan sengaja menghapus naskah Jongin sampai dua kali dan apakah naskah itu hilang bukan karena kesalahan sistem.

Bagaimanapun, merasa aneh karena hanya satu judul naskah saja yang hilang dan sudah sebanyak dua kali.

Direktur Walden Pictures itu memasuki ruangan sambil berusaha menekan emosinya dalam-dalam saat melihat para staf sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Oh? Sajangnim tidak makan siang?"

Irene lah yang bertanya.

Meski tak ingin mencurigai siapapun, tetap saja Sehun tak bisa memandang wanita itu seperti yang lain. Irene adalah kandidat kuat pelaku penghapusan naskah itu.

"Belum sempat, penulis Bae. Menjadi salah satu anggota tim juri sekaligus menyelesaikan naskah film Samak pasti membuat anda sibuk sekali."

"Tidak juga, Saya mengerjakannya dengan senang hati. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama, sajangnim?" Jawab Irene sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dibanding makan siang, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dibicarakan."

"Ada apa, sajangnim?" sahut ketua tim.

"Baru saja ada naskah yang hilang."

Sehun memperhatikan setiap wajah yang ada disana. Bisa ia lihat senyum di wajah Irene menghilang, wanita itu terdiam.

"Lagi?" Ketua tim segera menghampiri komputernya untuk memeriksa.

"Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang salah dengan sistem kita." celetuk Irene dengan nada yang membuat Sehun semakin curiga.

Sehun lalu memberikan naskah milik Jongin yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada ketua Tim Produksi.

"Ini naskah yang sempat hilang kemarin dan tadi. Untungnya tadi saya sempat mencetaknya sebelum hilang."

Irene melirik naskah yang diberikan oleh Sehun pada ketua tim produksi.

"Oh iya. Kemarin sajangnim sempat bilang kalau judulnya A Late Autumn. Saya tidak mengerti kenapa naskah ini bisa hilang padahal tadi saya sempat memeriksa lagi dan ada." Jelas ketua tim dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Anda tadi sempat melihatnya?"

"Iya, saya yakin sekali dengan apa yang saya lihat, bahkan tadinya saya berniat mencetaknya dan segera menyerahkannya pada sajangnim, maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong pastikan kalau skenario ini akan ikut dinilai."

"Tentu saja, sajangnim."

"Itu.. Skenario apa?" Irene tiba-tiba bertanya sambil mendekati kedua pria itu, ketika melihat judul awal naskah wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"A Late Autumn, dari judulnya sepertinya ceritanya cukup bagus." ucap ketua tim.

"Bisa jadi. Skenario ini sudah hilang sebanyak dua kali. Saya tidak tahu apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Walden Korea. Penulis Bae, tolong ikut berikan nilai untuk skenario ini seadil mungkin."

"T-tentu saja."

"Baiklah, saya harus kembali. Maaf sudah mengganggu makan siang kalian semua.."

Sehun berpamitan dan segera berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sejak masuk tadi, ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Irene. Wanita itu terlihat gugup dan makin pucat saat Sehun mengabarkan adanya naskah yang hilang.

Ya, Sehun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan ekspresi itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin ketempat ice skating!"

Jongin langsung mengajak Sehun untuk skating saat mereka bertemu.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak membaca buku sampai kepalaku sakit, jadi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mendinginkan kepalaku.. bagaimana?"

"Oke.. Tentu saja apapun yang kau inginkan." Jongin tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Mobil Benz itupun segera melaju menuju tempat ice skating di sekitar apgujeong. Meski sudah cukup malam tapi saat mereka memasuki ruangan ice skating ternyata cukup penuh dengan orang-orang.

"Wahh.. Sejuk.." Jongin merentangkan tangannya sambil menghirup aroma dingin dari es yang menguap di udara.

Mereka pun segera memasuki pintu arena, meminta petugas memberikan dua pasang sepatu untuk mereka. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan sambil memakai sepatu mereka.

"Kau bisa bermain skating?" tanya Jongin.

"Sedikit, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Setidaknya aku bisa berdiri sendiri, meski tidak jago tapi aku ingin menginjak es."

Sehun tersenyum, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

"Sini, ku bantu pakaikan."

Sehun yang selesai dengan sepatunya segera berjongkok di hadapan Jongin untuk membantu wanita itu memakai sepatunya.

Jongin terpana menatap Sehun.

Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat Sehun yang bahkan rela mengikat tali sepatunya.

Beberapa orang yang hendak masuk dan keluar dari arena skating pun ikut terpana melihat adegan romantis itu.

"Selesai"

"Sehun.. apa kau selalu baik seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya baik padamu karena aku tidak mau dibilang ddongkae jika baik pada semua wanita."

Jongin tertawa, "Sulit dipercaya. Kau mengingat ucapanku?"

Sehun pun ikut tersenyum, mereka menuju arena skating sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakimu kecil ya?"

"Haha iya" Jongin segera memperhatikan kakinya sendiri yang tentu terbalut sepatu.

"Di China, wanita yang cantik adalah wanita dengan ukuran kaki kecil. Kalau menurutmu wanita yang cantik itu seperti apa?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Sehun.

"Wanita sepertimu"

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku memang berharap kau menjawab begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima jawaban itu. Jadi kalau yang seperti aku.. apa menurutmu yang ceria dan bersahabat?"

"Iya, tepatnya wanita yang mudah membuatku jatuh cinta. Mudah mencuri perhatianku. Sepertimu."

"Kalau Taehyung mendengar ini, pasti dia akan menganggapmu tidak sehat, tapi aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi kau boleh terus sakit seperti ini."

Sehun tertawa lalu mengangguk setuju.

Jongin mulai menginjak hamparan es. Ia mencoba bergerak dengan Sehun di belakangnya.

"Sehun... kau tahu? aku merasa sangat senang."

"Hm?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang hanya dalam waktu singkat. Aku takut. Bagaimana kalau aku terbangun dan sadar jika semua yang ku alami ini hanya mimpi. Aku tidak tahu akan sesakit apa aku nantinya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun." Jawab lembut.

Jongin tersenyum, rasanya sungguh bersyukur karena orang yang disukainya adalah seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin terus membuatmu menyukaiku. Karena aku juga sangat menyukaimu."

Walaupun cara Sehun mengatakannya biasa-biasa saja, tapi rasanya Jongin lebih suka kalimat itu dibanding 'Aku mencintaimu'.

Sehun menggapai tangan Jongin dan segera membawanya berputar mengelilingi arena itu pelan-pelan. Di putaran ketiga, Jongin membuka mulutnya.

"Apa akan berhasil?"

"Apa?"

"Hhm.. Kompetisi itu, aku harap usahaku tidak sia-sia."

"Tenang saja, kau akan berhasil."

Sehun mempererat genggaman tangannya seolah memberi bantuan semangat untuk Jongin. Jongin membalas senyum Sehun lalu terdiam sesaat.

"Uhm.. Apa menurutmu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah bilang."

"Bukan.. Maksudku .. kita"

"Kita?"

"Iya, kita.. Menurutmu apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku harap kita akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kalau begitu percayalah kalau kita akan baik-baik saja.. Kemarilah."

Sehun menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya, memberi sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, aku akan memastikannya untukmu" Sehun mengusap rambut panjang Jongin.

"Aku akan menjagamu." bisiknya di telinga Jongin, sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuat hati Jongin menghangat. Rasanya begitu tenang.

Jongin tersenyum lega.

"Oh iya, kau ingat waktu aku pergi ke toko buku sebelum kau menginap di apartemenku?" Jongin melonggarkan pelukan Sehun untuk menatap lelaki itu.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Irene di toko buku itu."

"Irene?"

"Iya, Bae Irene yang pernah ku ceritakan, yang berbuat curang itu."

"Oh.. Temanmu itu ada apa?"

"Waktu itu, aku sempat tak sengaja memberitahunya kalau aku akan mengikuti kompetisi menulis skenario di Walden. Kau tahu dia bilang apa? Dia bilang saat ini sedang menyiapkan skenario untuk Walden Korea, jadi dia punya kenalan yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk membaca skenarioku, tapi karena takut hal buruk terjadi lagi, aku mengacuhkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu karenabisa saja Irene memang berniat membantuku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya lagi. Ucapannya bahwa dia sedang sibuk dengan keberhasilannya itu membuatku bodoh. Aku iri.. karena itu aku berusaha melawannya. Tapi itu salah."

Jongin sedikit tertunduk. Sehun pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengusap pipi wanita di pelukannya itu.

"Ah, maaf Sehun.. Harusnya aku tidak seperti ini padamu, hanya saja kadang pikiran-pikiran ini menggangguku dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Aku mengerti."

Sehun kembali memeluk Jongin. Mendengar semua itu, kini puzzle-puzzle masalah mulai terangkai jelas.

Siapa Bae Irene.

Apa yang dia lakukan pada Jongin. Dan bagaimana naskah Jongin hilang dua kali.

Semuanya terangkai jelas.

"Aku paham.. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Percayalah padaku." ucap Sehun.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Satu kata untuk Irene wkwk...

Yang mau nabok siapa? wkwk jangan deng, kasian:(

Greget ya? untung ada Sehun.

Hunkai makin lama makin lengket. Jangan iri ya sama nini wkwk. Saya sengaja loh update nya malem malem apalagi ini malam minggu haha. biar malming nya tambah greget haha. *ditabok

#HappyJonginDay

Wanna review? review? review?


End file.
